The Ties that Bind: Vol 2
by HachimansKitsune
Summary: Continuation of Ties that Bind Vol. 1 . Sarah is the new Goblin Queen, she must continue to learn control, while she and Jareth work against the dark forces that stand against them. Mature content, violence and some Dark Jareth/Sarah.
1. Treachery

_**Ties That Bind: Vol. 2**_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing *sadly* But I'd happily snog his glittery hotness the Goblin King if ever given a chance. *le sigh***

**Warning:** This story contains mature content, possible consensual and non-consensual violence, occasional foul language (which Jareth is still trying to put a stop to), random food fights, references to bdsm, and other oddball things. No fairies or goblins were hurt in the writing of this story...although a few of the goblins have developed an aversion to chocolate cake due to seeing Jareth covered in it (see volume 1) and several of the fairies now have a leather fetish (and with Jareth in leather pants and boots, who can really blame them? That is how I got started too!).

**If you have not read Vol. 1, this story may not make much sense for a few chapters.**

**Please review...they are my latest addiction and will ensure that I write more! :) That said, school starts next week, so chapters will be shorter from now on.**** I hope to update all 3 of my stories at least once a week.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch. 1<strong>_

The next several days flew by for Sarah. She spent her time playing in the kitchens while teaching Brangwyn to cook, meandering through the gardens with Hoggle, Didymus and Ludo, lazing about in the library reading, or playing tag with Brangwyn in the Room of Planes – childish yes, but oh so much fun. When she wasn't exploring the castle, she was spending time with Diedre practicing her magic.

Her days were filled with relaxed fun and magical practice, but her nights were filled with Jareth. Once he had made her Queen, it was if the floodgates opened for the two of them and they could not get enough of each other. And it wasn't just the nights. They would often find stolen moments during the day when they could creep away with each other.

Five days after she discovered Derick in the dungeons, Sarah was returning to her room after bathing before dinner, and discovered a large box wrapped in purple paper laying on her bed. Fleur was practically jumping up and down with excitement, waiting for Sarah to come from the bath so she could open the box. She smiled at the excited goblin, her thoughts turning fondly to Jareth.

Sarah loved Jareth's surprises, and since he had officially made her Queen, there had been several. He had changed out the metal collar for a delicate fairy silver chain, from which hung a silver pendant that matched his amulet of office. She loved her necklace and liked looking at the beautiful, opalescent stone in the center, as it would randomly swirl with color. At another time, he surprised her with a wedding ring made from dream diamond, which would change color to match whatever dress she was wearing. Yes, she loved his surprises.

"M'lady, this was outside your door," Fleur squeaked happily, bobbing a curtsey and, holding out a black envelope to Sarah, as she pranced around near the box excitedly.

Sarah took the heavy black envelope and looked at it, her fingers running over the coarse texture of the paper and caressing the dragon imprint in the red sealing wax on the back. Opening the envelope, she slid out a piece of charcoal colored parchment, the message written in a flowing script of silver ink.

_Dearest Sarah,_

_Meet me in the formal gardens before dinner. I have a surprise for you._

_- J_

Lifting the lid of the box, Sarah peeled back the lavender tissue paper and gasped. Under the paper was a stunning dress of silver silk-satin. She lifted the dress, holding it against her body as she turned to the mirror. The material shimmered in the light of the room, looking for all the world as if it was covered in tiny crystals. Looking closely at the fabric, she saw that the crystals were actually woven into the material.

Fleur helped her into the dress, tightening the laces until it looked like it a second skin, while the skirt swished smoothly over her legs, making her skin tingle. The bodice of the dress plunged low between her breasts, with thin straps swooping up over her shoulders and attaching under her arms. She gasped in shock as she turned around in the three-way mirror of the wardrobe. The dress was backless – not just backless, but it dipped so low in back, that the tattoo above her left hip was visible.

With great care, Fleur wound Sarah's hair about her head, leaving delicate curls dangling, to tease the creamy flesh of her neck. The curls wound about her head were held in place with amethyst tipped hairpins, which sparkled softly as Sarah moved.

When she was finally ready, Sarah made her way to the formal gardens. She and Hoggle had spent several of the last few days replanting flowers in the formal gardens, preparing it for a delegation from the High Court which was coming to visit as witnesses to her last trial. It took Sarah pleading and a direct order from Jareth (including a threat of long-term bogging) to get Hoggle to allow Sarah to help with the planting, as he was determined that it was unseemly behavior for a Queen.

Entering the garden, she couldn't help twirling quietly around the flower beds, as if dancing with an invisible partner. She loved the feel of the evening breeze on her skin as it caressed the material of the dress, pushing it to flow against her bare skin beneath it. Eventually, she settled on a marble bench carved with an intricate knot-work design.

Sarah had only been seated for a few minutes before she sensed someone behind her and smiled.

"I'd been wondering when you would join me," she purred softly, her jade eyes hooded as she wondered what Jareth had in mind.

"Had you now, m'lady?" sneered a cold voice that she didn't recognize.

She spun to look at the intruder, her eyes wide. Before she could even think to scream, a rag was stuffed into her mouth. Her eyes shifted from emerald to amber as she looked at the dark-haired Fae and then her world went black.

* * *

><p>Jareth and Lord Elden were leaning against the balcony in the dining room discussing arrangements for the arrival of the High Council delegation, when Greeble entered to announce that dinner was ready.<p>

"And where is the Lady Sarah, Sire. Is she joining us this evening or is she too tired from her manual labors in the garden?" Lord Elden enquired, as Lady Brangwyn took his arm to move into the dining hall.

"She needed a bath after working in the gardens today. I expect she will arrive momentarily," replied Jareth with a quiet smile. He loved the fact that she wanted to dig in the earth herself, rather than merely using magic to place the flowers. The fact that she still wanted to do the work herself said so much about her personality.

Jareth motioned to Fleur, who was waiting in the corner of the room for the dinner service to begin.

"Fleur, why aren't you with Lady Sarah? Didn't she need your assistance to dress for dinner?"

"Yes, Sire. She did. I's helped her as always. She put on the pretty new silver dress, then went to meet you in the gardens," answered Fleur, dropping into a deep curtsey before her King.

"The gardens?" Jareth asked, his pale eyes clouded with confusion as he looked at the small goblin before him. "Why there? She knows dinner is to be served at 7pm sharp."

Frowning, Fleur looked up at her King, suddenly afraid that she had done something wrong.

"She went because of the note, Sire."

Jareth felt a sharp pang in his chest, knowing he had to ask and sure that he would not like the answer.

Trying to keep his voice calm, Jareth knelt down until he was eye-level with Fleur, struggling to keep his voice gentle so as not to frighten the goblin.

"What note, Fleur?"

"Why, the note you sent with the dress, Sire."

Jareth closed his eyes as the feeling ripped through him, threatening to tear his heart from his chest. Standing he roared, "Treachery!"

"Fleur, bring me the note, quickly!" Jareth snapped, his eyes darkening dangerously as he paced the room.

Pointing at Lord Elden, he bellowed, "Call out the guard! Lock down the castle and the city – no one in or out and everyone under curfew. I want every house, shed and building searched!"

Diedre rushed toward her brother, her pale eyes flashing with fear at the sound of his voice. She had only heard it once before, when the Drow Alliance had killed their eldest brother Alder in the skirmish and Heglin Rock, and it chilled her to the bone. Brangwyn looked close to tears at the frightening sound of the King's shout.

"Sire, what are they to look for?" asked Elden, his voice shaking as he looked at his King.

"The Queen," came the cold reply.

Fleur rushed back into the room, her fluffy blonde hair flying behind her as she raced to the King, waving the black envelope. Taking the envelope from her, Jareth looked closely at it, his gloved fingers gently matching up the broken wax seal. Seeing the embossed image on the sealing wax, Jareth hissed, the envelope bursting into flames from the anger that coursed through him.

Jareth rushed to the balcony overlooking his kingdom, trying desperately to sense whether Sarah was still in the vicinity. Conjuring a crystal, he held it up to reflect the light of the moon. "Show me Sarah," he whispered, only to groan when the crystal filled with black mist.

"Jareth…?" murmured Diedre, placing a gentle hand on her brother's arm. "What does it mean?"

"The Unseelie have my Queen," he groaned, holding out the remains of the black envelope.

**A/N:** Okay...ordinarily I dislike the whole Sarah as the 'damsel in distress' archtype. I actually cringe over the fact that I have now written her as such in my own work (groan). However, it couldn't be helped, as HisNibs was quite insistent on this plot point.


	2. The Traitor Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Labyrinth, Sarah, Jareth or any of them (mores the pity!). That said, I'd happily snog Jareth senseless if given a chance (sigh).

**Warning:** Mature content….as always. Some violence, Dark Jareth (purrrrrrrr) and Dark Sarah. Yup…someone is gonna pay dearly for what happened last chapter!

**Ties That Bind: Vol. 2**

**Ch. 2**

Sarah tried to swallow, her mouth felt so dry, like she had been chewing on a dirty sock for the last week. She struggled to wake up, her brain feeling fuzzy and her body leaden. Blinking she tried to remember what happened. She had been sitting in the gardens waiting for Jareth when…. But her mind went blank at that point. Trying to swallow again she realized she was gagged with cloth.

'Well, that explains the dirty sock sensation,' she said to herself ruefully.

Taking a slow breath in, she tried desperately to quell the panic that was starting to rise in her. Sarah gingerly moved her arms and feet, finding that she was bound, by what felt like metal cuffs.

With a groan, Sarah turned her head, trying to look around her but the room was pitch black, reminding her of her time in the oubliette. Forcing herself to focus, Sarah took a deep breath, feeling the magic around her, she worked to draw it into herself and mold it. Grunting with the strain, she was able to cast a dim light into the room, seeing stonewalls around her, before the light faded. She seemed to be in a dungeon or oubliette, but why?

She was confused. Jareth had said her next trial wouldn't be for another two days. Surely he wouldn't move up the date without warning.

'Maybe he is trying to keep me on my toes?' she wondered, as she attempted to move.

As her head started to clear, she strained to hear anything in the area around her. Somewhere, she heard the steady drip of water, but no other sound reached her. She had no idea how long she had been where she was, or what she was doing there.

Working once more to focus her energy, Sarah fought to draw magic from the air into herself, once more attempting to create a light. As she worked to focus, she glanced down at the amulet on her chest and saw that it was glowing a soft purple as she fought to draw enough energy to create a light.

'Why is this so damn difficult?' she whimpered to herself, feeling the familiar ache of panic building in her chest. 'I've been able to conjure light crystals for days now.'

_Maybe someone has bound your power_ – suggested her inner-voice.

'Well, if it is part of the trial, then I have to control myself and my magic,' she replied, forcing herself to remain calm.

_But what if this isn't part of the trials_ – came the reply.

Sarah felt the cold fingers of panic reach for her once again, slowly entwining themselves into the pit of her stomach. If it wasn't part of her trials, then she really needed to focus her energy so she could get free.

_If only your mouth were free, you could call to Jareth _– sighed her inner-self, being every so helpful.

'Maybe I can do something else,' Sarah muttered to her inner-self, working to keep herself calm.

_Maybe you'd be able to harness more power if you got mad _- suggested her inner-voice helpfully.

'No sense drawing that kind of power if this is just part of the trial,' she thought with a heavy sigh.

Really, it didn't make sense for this to be part of the trials. Jareth had always been forthcoming with information. He had always told her when to expect things. As she debated the issue of drawing energy with her inner-self, Sarah became aware of slow and deliberate footsteps drawing nearer.

* * *

><p>Jareth paced his study like a caged tiger, his pale blonde hair wilder than usual as he tore a hand through it in frustration. Pausing, his gloved hands fiercely gripped the marble railing of the balcony as he looked out over the Goblin City. With a frown he watched as squadrons of Goblin army guards trotting through the city carrying torches as they went from door-to-door, ransacking each and every building in search of the missing Queen.<p>

He had known that taking a mortal as Queen would cause problems at the court, but never dreamed anyone would actually threaten Sarah. Diedre had spent the first several hours after Sarah's disappearance was discovered, begging him to summon the High King and report the kidnapping to the Council. Stubbornly, Jareth refused, since doing so would reveal that he had already completed the Queen-making, he was afraid that once word was out that she was already Queen, that whoever took her might harm her further.

Lord Elden had hoped that it was to be a case of ransom, but now, a full day later, there had been no ransom demands. It was now assumed by all in the Goblin Kingdom's court that the Queen had indeed been kidnapped, but to what purpose, no one knew.

A tentative knock woke Jareth from his angry reverie, as he stood holding yet another crystal filled with black smoke.

"Enter," he barked sharply, his mismatched eyes glaring maliciously at the door.

With a deep breath, Diedre crept back into her brother's study, her graceful form gliding toward the balcony where he still stood, an imposing figure, taut with the potent mixture of fear and intense fury.

"Jareth… brother, please," she began, her pale eyes meeting his as she pleaded, "You must inform the High King. If not you, then let me go to him now and tell he and mother. I know Titania bears you no great love, but even she would be horrified by this turn of events. Father must be told in case the plot involves more than Sarah. Surely you would not see others harmed, if we could stop it."

The icy fury in Jareth's face melted finally at his sister's heartfelt plea. Gazing up at her brother, Diedre saw his confident façade crack, replaced with abject fear and pain. Throwing her arms around him, she held him close, her tears of pain further making his beleaguered heart ache.

Thrusting her away from him, he turned back to watch the army guards searching the city and countryside.

"Go," he instructed, his voice edged with pain and despair, "Inform the High King and seek his help. Take the remains of the envelope with you."

Picking up the envelope from her brother's desk, Diedre took one last look at him, seeing his faded eyes studying the valley below him, the anger beginning to brew behind them once more, she vanished, transporting herself straight to the court of the High King.

Upon Diedre's departure, Jareth threw himself over the parapet, letting his body drop steeply before transforming and taking wing over his kingdom. As an owl, he could let his mind free to search for Sarah. Opening his consciousness, he felt for her, his mind grasping tendrils of magic that emanated from the Labyrinth and the kingdom itself, tracing each one to find the source.

_Fear not, Lord of the Labyrinth, the Queen lives._

Jareth flinched in mid-flight as the words of the Labyrinth echoed in his despairing heart. Cursing darkly, he scolded himself, wondering why he had not thought to ask the Labyrinth for help earlier.

'Do you know where she is?'

_No, but I feel her spirit and her magic. She is alive. She has not been removed from the kingdom, nor has she been moved through my walls._

'Thank the Gods for small mercies. But why can't my crystals find her?'

_She is being blocked from me as well. Only one thing could block her from her bond with me…._

'Iron'

_Yes. _

'There is no way she can overpower iron,' moaned Jareth, the pain in his heart threatening to bear him down. 'She doesn't have the focus. Full-blood fae can barely counteract the effects of iron, and even then only for a short period of time, before it poisons them... or worse.'

_Have faith, Jareth. Remember she is bonded not just to you, but to the kingdom, the very land and to myself. She has power that no one has yet witnessed. Believe in her._

As he flew, Jareth considered the various bonds that hinged upon Sarah. If ancient magic could be powerful enough to bind her effectively with the king, the kingdom, the Labyrinth and the very land itself, then perhaps that same magic could be used to find her. Circling around, Jareth came to land in the Queen's Gardens. With a low growl he made his way into the willow tree bower, to stand over the spot where she was proclaimed Queen.

Kneeling, Jareth found the blood-stained grass that had been protected from the elements by the heavy boughs of the willow trees. He pulled his gloves off, the raw magic inherent in his body pulsing through his hands without the constraints of the leather gloves. Placing one hand on the blood stained grass, Jareth breathed deep, drawing additional magic from the very ground upon which he took his Queen for the first time, feeling the magic throb inside of him, entwining itself with his natural magic, the life force growing exponentially until his entire body was infused with a pale blue glow. Holding out his other hand, he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and pulling yet more magic from the sacred earth, he murmured one word as a diamond crystal appeared in his hand, "Sarah."

* * *

><p>Sarah fought to make herself breathe normally as the footsteps neared where she was being held. With a creaking groan, she heard a door being opened as a shadowy figure entered, carrying a lantern. Craning her head, she saw a dark-haired Fae male looking down at her, his eyes blackened with both lust and loathing as he peered at her.<p>

"So you are the great Lady of the Labyrinth," he drawled, his voice dripping with distain as he looked at her dispassionately, his lips curled in a wicked sneer that spoke of intense hatred. "I honestly can't see what Jareth sees in you, a mere mortal."

As he spoke, he ran his hand up Sarah's leg, pushing the silky material of the dress out of the way as he caressed her roughly, pinching the tender skin of her inner thigh. Watching Sarah flinch and whimper around the gag, he laughed maliciously, her whimper making him pinch her harder.

"But no matter," he continued, his eyes washing over her, as if appraising her value, "The important thing is that he does seem to have some desire to make you Queen, something that we cannot allow to happen."

Sarah felt the icy tendrils of panic scrape across her heart at his words. This was definitely not a training exercise or part of the trials, she was in trouble. She shifted her body, trying to move away from his hands, but held fast by the metal shackles around her limbs.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, pulling all the magic she could from the air around her, letting it settle into her head, praying that her plan would work. She sensed her captor moving toward her head, as the magical force inside of her built up further, the glow of her necklace increasing until it fairly vibrated with purple light. When he stopped by her head, Sarah's eyes snapped open, one amber and one red as they glared at him, channeling all of her hatred and fear in his direction. In that instant, she screamed out to Jareth with every cell of her being.

The strength with which she called out to Jareth caused Sarah to pass out, while throwing her captor against the opposite wall with such force that he was knocked out cold, the lantern falling from his hands as he faded from consciousness. The dying flame of the lantern cast eerie shadows along the stone walls before going out, the only remaining light in the room being the faint lavender glow emanating from the stone set in Sarah's necklace – a beacon of hope.

* * *

><p>Jareth snarled when the black mist of the crystal faded, revealing his beloved Sarah, shacked to a marble slab. The fury he felt bubbled through his veins like lava, his eyes darkening dangerously knowing that the shackles had to be made of iron. There was no telling how long she would be able to survive being in skin-contact with iron. While she was not yet full Fae and would never would be full-blood, she had enough Fae characteristics that the iron would be hurting her, but he had no way of knowing how much damage was being done.<p>

He was in the process of searching the crystal for her location when he felt her cry out for him. As the sound of her scream forced it's way into his head, his body stiffened violently, his fingers gripping the diamond crystal with a force that would have crushed an ordinary crystal. Grunting, he looked into the crystal, seeing the image change from Sarah, to a dark-haired Fae male.

Jareth growled ferociously, the sound carrying along the breeze that rustled through the willow bower of his Queen – "TORVIK!"

Seeing the flash of violet light as Sarah cried out for him, he grinned as Torvik was thrown across the room. Despite the iron binding her, she still wielded enough power to inflict damage. Although the iron bound her and kept Jareth and the Labyrinth from tracking her, Torvik was clearly not bound in such a way.

Jareth conjured a new crystal, rapidly spinning it in his hand before stilling it, the image of Torvik visible in the dying light of the lantern. Breathing deep, he blew a heated breath along the base of the crystal, his voice venomous as he gave the order, "Track him." The crystal floated from his hand, lifting up on the breeze before turning bright purple. Gathering speed, it flew from the garden, leaving a glowing purple trail in its wake as it sought out Torvik and the goblin opal set in Sarah's amulet.

Leaping to his feet, Jareth transported himself and the diamond crystal to the throne room. Everyone in the room stopped in their tracks when the Goblin King arrived, clad in the black leather war regalia of his office, a look of steely determination and righteous fury burning in his darkened eyes.

"Torvik has her! Chained with iron," he roared, his anger palpable as he stalked toward the leader of the army guard. "I want two battalions to follow the purple trail. Await me at the entrance, Torvik's fate is _mine_," Jareth snarled, his voice dripping with poisonous intent.

The dwarven leader of the army guard looked up, giving a grim nod.

"Aye, Sire. We're on it," replied Gundren, before turning to the guard captains behind him, moving surprisingly quickly for his short stature and swarthy build. "You 'erd 'im gents. Get after it!"

Jareth swept onto the balcony, seeing Diedre standing there with Elden and the High King. Nodding briefly at the High King, Jareth snapped at Elden, his voice icy and cold, "Get my dragonhide gloves. Go!"

Elden raced from the room to obey the King's command.

"You have found her then, my son," asked the High King, his long white hair dancing in the sharp cold wind that now whipped around the castle, as dark clouds rolled fiercely across the sky above the Goblin Kingdom, responding to the mood of the Goblin King.

"Yes, I have found my Queen and will deal swiftly with the traitor who took her," came the sharp reply, as Jareth tugged off is leather gloves, replacing them with the dragonhide gloves being offered by Elden.

Looking up, Jareth noticed the High King's clothing flicker the deep green velvet robe, to be replaced with shimmering fairy mail armor, a crystal sword swinging at his hip. Jareth raised an aristocratic eyebrow and glared at his father, before looking at his sister, who stood next to their father in her own battle regalia of sparkling amethyst dragon-scale plates.

"If you think I'm letting you two have all the fun of torturing this bastard who took her, you have another think coming," snapped Diedre defiantly, her pale blue eyes flashing as if daring them to deny her.

"The traitor is mine to deal with and if he has harmed one hair on my Sarah's head…." Jareth growled vehemently as he stepped close to them, leaving the thought unfinished. He flipped the diamond crystal at their feet where it burst, the three of them disappearing in a flash of purple smoke and glitter.


	3. To Hell and Back

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Labyrinth, Sarah, Jareth or any of them (mores the pity!). That said, I'd happily snog Jareth senseless if given a chance (sigh).

**Warning:** Mature content….as always. Violence and torture in this chapter, Dark Jareth (purrrrrrrr) & Dark Sarah. Yup…someone is gonna pay dearly for what happened last chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Ties That Bind: Vol. 2<strong>

**Ch. 3**

"Ye can't enter, Sire," said Gundren as he blocked the Goblin King's entrance to the cave with his burly body.

"You _dare_ tell me what I can and can't do? You forget yourself, Gundren!" roared Jareth, shoving Gundren out of his way.

A firm hand grabbed Jareth's shoulder, pulling him back as he seethed toward the captain of the guard, magical energy rolling off him in waves.

"Iron, lad. This entrance to the mountain is full of it. Surely you can feel that," reasoned the High King, his pale eyes glistening with concern for his son and the lady that held his heart.

With a snarl, Jareth began to pace along the entrance of the cave, the leather of his cape whipping the air as he moved. He couldn't transport in due to the iron spikes that peppered the mountain, but there had to be a way in.

"Bring me a map," he shouted to the guard, his eyes dark with rage at being so close to his Queen and unable to get to her. Grabbing the map that was held out to him, he spread it upon the ground, pouring over it with hungry eyes, "There has to be another way in. Torvik is Fae, so there must be a way around the iron spikes."

"Blast and damn," he muttered, cursing darkly. "The only other entrance is on the other side of the mountain via the Troll King's lands." Turning, Jareth looked at the High King, who nodded silently before vanishing from sight.

Jareth stood, thrusting the map back at the guard and gave the order, "Gundren, I'm going to the entrance at Nylsaid Hollow, you and your men enter here. Find the Queen, but leave Torvik for me!"

Grabbing Diedre's hand, Jareth smashed a crystal at their feet transporting them to the other side of the mountain.

* * *

><p>Sarah awoke to the feeling of cold water being thrown on her body. Whimpering she shivered, trying to remember what happened. <em>Why am I so cold? <em>– she wondered. _Oh my God…I'm naked_, she realized, her eyes wide as she tried to see where the dark-haired Fae had gone. With a groan she turned her head toward the wall only to see the remains of the shattered lantern. Then she heard the movement.

"_That. Was. Not. Very. Nice_," he snarled, waving her now ruined dress in his hand before reaching out to roughly grab her neck. He pressed tightly on her throat until the world turned grey and she saw bright sparks of color.

Releasing her she gasped for air, her emerald eyes falling shut at the hatred with which he looked at her, his dark eyes raping her naked body. Without warning he grabbed her breast, his sharp fingers digging into the soft flesh before giving it a twist, making Sarah cry out sharply from the pain. Letting go of her breasts, his hands pressed down her body, pinching and pulling at her as he made his way to her thighs.

"Maybe I should just take you now," he mused, his eyes flashing darkly at her as his nails pinched her intimate folds, eliciting a groan of pain from her gagged lips. "Ruin your virtue so to speak, so that the King will see you aren't worthy of the crown," he continued, thrusting three fingers painfully into her, making her cry out as tears trickled from her eyes to slide down her cheeks. "If I'm lucky he might think you were unfaithful and kill you for me."

Pulling his fingers from her, he wiped them on her thigh before moving toward her head. He chuckled evilly as he held something in front of her eyes.

"Know what this is?" he asked, leaning close to her face, the heat from his words washing over her skin. "This is an iron needle."

A dark laugh echoed around the room at the look of horror in her eyes.

"In case you didn't know, my pretty little mortal plaything, iron can ward off the Fae, most Fae can't stand to be near it for long," he continued, dragging the sharp tip of the iron needle over her neck, bright crimson drops appearing on her creamy flesh in its wake. "But handling it doesn't bother me much after years of working with it in the dungeons."

Sarah whimpered pitifully as the iron seemed like ice, burning her skin wherever it touched.

"Not only that, but iron binds Fae magic rendering it useless," he continued, starting to prick her skin with the brittle tip, tiny bits of the needle breaking off in each wound, all the while ignoring Sarah's cries. "Most importantly my dear, iron weapons can kill the Fae, usually a slow and agonizing death."

Squirming against the shackles, Sarah screamed breathlessly into the gag, rivulets of blood trickling over her body from the small puncture wounds he was inflicting.

"But you are not of the Fae," he crooned, his voice low and lilting wickedly as he continued to prick her skin deeper than before. Each time he inserted the needle into a wound he wiggled it back and forth until the tip broke, before moving on to a new place to begin again.

"So the iron won't kill you, but if enough is embedded in you, then your dear lover won't be able to come near you," he drawled maliciously.

Sarah screamed with abandon now, the iron in the wounds burning as if liquid fire were being poured into each one. Despite the iron binding her and the fine bits of it now working their way into her body, she cried out to the Labyrinth, begging for strength and help. As she lay there, writhing in pain as the sadistic monster continued to prick her body leaving bits of iron in each wound, she felt the necklace begin to heat up against her skin. She prayed that meant help was coming. With each moment, the necklace burned hotter against her skin, giving her hope.

Standing next to her ear, he pressed in close. He nipped her neck painfully before he spoke, his words chilling her to the bone.

"Play time is over little mortal. Now to seal your fate and make sure your lover never makes you queen, since no Fae will take a queen who can't have an heir."

He leaned back to look into her eyes, a cruel smile playing over his face as he watched her struggle in vain against the iron shackles.

Screaming in earnest now, Sarah felt him drag the iron needle down her body from the base of her neck to the apex of her thighs, the needle digging in deep enough to leave a long crimson line down her body. With deliberate slowness, he placed the needle against her, down and to the right of her belly button. Slowly he drew an X on her skin with the needle, the lines filling with blood as he broke the skin. Then, without warning, he thrust the needle deep into her womb.

Sarah's shriek was felt by every goblin in the kingdom, who wailed in anguish as their queen screamed in unrelenting pain.

* * *

><p>Jareth groaned in agony, his knees buckling with the force of Sarah's scream as it ripped through his body. He gripped Diedre's hand tightly as he fell to the ground. Diedre pushed his hair back from his forehead and looked at him, her violet eyes glittering with unshed tears.<p>

"The bastard is torturing her," he gasped, his chest aching from the intensity of Sarah's fear and pain.

Pulling him to his feet, Diedre held the torch aloft and moved into an open cavern., gasping at the numerous exits.

"Which way do we go now?" she asked, her armor shimmering in the torchlight.

They had been walking through the twisted tunnels of the old iron mine for the last thirty minutes, the iron lining the walls making them both feel vaguely ill at ease. Jareth felt the effects of the iron more deeply than Deidre did, having been injured with an iron blade in the Alasasian War many years before. As a result of that injury, being around iron caused him unbearable headaches. Yet, despite the agonizing pain he was in, Jareth pressed on, urging Diedre to move faster.

"We are getting close," he growled, his angular face seeming sharper from the rage that bubbled just beneath the surface.

With a flick of his wrist, he conjured up a crystal. Flipping it into the air he watched as it darted off down one of the exits from the cavern, then followed quickly, his boots echoing desolately in the abandoned mine.

* * *

><p>Sarah felt as though her lungs would burst as she gasped for air. Her voice now gone from the wrenching screams, she continued to shriek soundlessly, tears flowing freely as the burning pain shot through her body with every beat of her heart. Feeling the sharp prick of another iron needle, she began to moan. Frantically she tried to conjure a crystal, but nothing happened.<p>

Her body tried desperately to shut down, preventing her from feeling more pain. But each time she passed out he pricked her once more with the new needle. Her nerves were raw, each new puncture sending burning embers into her veins. Sarah had passed the point of praying for help, reduced to praying for death as the agonizing burning sensation consumed her

"And one more for good measure," he chuckled evilly, his lips curled in a wicked sneer as he drove the second iron needle into her stomach, parallel to the first.

Sarah arched upward from the marble slab, her body rigid as she screamed soundlessly. Despite the loss of her voice, her scream was heard once more by every goblin in the kingdom – including the king.

With a loud bang, Jareth fell against the door to the cell clutching his head as her scream pierced him. Roaring he wrenched the door open in time to see Torvik toss a glowing red crystal at Sarah, whereupon she vanished.

"NO!" he bellowed, throwing himself toward Torvik.

Before he could move, Torvik felt Jareth's hand grip his neck, crushing his windpipe painfully.

"Too….late…Sire…." he gasped out, as Jareth's fingers dug painfully into his neck.

Jareth glared at Torvik, his eyes pure black with unbridled fury. Slamming Torvik into the stone wall, Jareth sneered evilly when the other Fae grunted in pain. He turned Torvik, pressing his face cruelly against the sharp stones, watching as blood began to stain the wall. With a growl, Jareth grabbed Torvik's arm, twisting it sharply behind him, his face contorted in a sadistic smirk when he heard the sickening crack of the bone, accompanied by Torvik's scream.

"Give me a reason not to kill you now," he hissed venomously, "You sniveling, useless excuse for a Fae."

Howling in pain, Torvik trembled uncontrollably and gasped, "Because….if you do…you won't…get … to her…before….she's dead."

Throwing Torvik to the floor at Deidre's feet, Jareth snarled, "Take him to the castle. If he tries to run, kill him."

Without waiting for her response, he took off at a sprint for the entrance. The only way to save Sarah was to transport to her and that was impossible when surrounded by so much iron.

* * *

><p>It was like a dream. One moment she had been screaming in agony begging for death, the next she saw Jareth in the doorway. Then, just as suddenly as he was there, he was gone and she was landing on the dirt.<p>

Gasping, Sarah pushed her body up from the ground, sobbing as the movement drove the iron needles deeper into her belly, the metal grinding inside her. She whimpered in confusion at the sawdust that now coated her, sticking to the trails of blood that adorned her body. Breathing deep, Sarah tried to stand, crying out as the pain rushed through her body, gnawing at her raw nerves. Desperately she tried to get control of the pain to make her body obey her, if only for a moment so she could figure out where she was.

Sarah sat up gingerly. Looking around she realized she was in some sort of round room with a sawdust floor. In the middle of the room was a thick metal post with a ring on the top.

_Where the hell am I now_, Sarah wondered, as her body threatened to shut down entirely, begging her to lay down in the soft feather loam of the sawdust and sleep.

She dragged her body to the wall and leaned against it, panting and sick from the effort. Looking at her wrists, she saw that the skin where the shackles had been was angry and raw, with fine black lines running up her arms toward her heart. If she had been Aboveground, she would have suspected gangrene, but the skin hadn't been broken there. Then it hit her – iron poisoning.

Sarah was so busy inspecting her wounds that she didn't hear the footsteps approaching from the other side of the room. A voice rumbled through the dim light of the room – a voice that made her blood run cold.

"King sent me another pretty to play with," Alander sneered, his black eyes glittering cruelly in the light of the room as he neared her.

Waving his head around, Alander sniffed the air, a deep growl of satisfaction rumbling from his chest. "Hmm…pretty smells good….like pain."

Sarah moaned, shaking her head frantically as she scooted away from him, her bare skin dragging in the sawdust leaving a bloody trail as she moved.

When he got closer, Alander bent over peering intently at her, a menacing sneer twisting his face as he recognized her.

"Ohhh…the pretty who fancies herself queen," he drawled, licking his lips eagerly as he devoured her with his eyes, "Come dressed for playing with Alander, she has," he drawled, his sharp claws running down her shoulder before viciously gripping her arm and hauling her onto her feet, her scream of pain echoing through the room.

"Such a lovely pretty… and all for me," he murmured darkly, "Come lil pretty one…it's time to scream for me."

Sarah struggled in his grip, his claws digging into her arms as she squirmed desperately trying to get away from him. Tiring of her struggles, Alander slapped her, the claws of his hand tearing into her face. Sarah opened her mouth to scream as the fresh pain washed over her, but no sound came out, save a ragged gasp, her throat worn raw.

"Aww…the pretty can't scream," Alander snarled, "But I can make her bleed."

Alander tossed Sarah onto a table like a rag doll, laughing as she soundlessly shrieked, the iron needles in her stomach grinding deeper into her flesh. Slinging her around the table, he pinned her in place with a heavy arm, her torso pressed to the tabletop, as her legs dangled. She tried desperately to prop her body up with her toes, but couldn't reach the ground.

Then she felt the enormity of him pressing behind her and her body froze in fear. His body pressing between her thighs, made her feel as if the world around her had stopped. With one brutal movement he thrust forward, tearing a tremendous shriek from her throat from the excruciating pain that tore through her body, as if it could wrench her soul from within her.

As quick as he was there brutalizing her, he was gone.

One minute, she was riddled with pain and feeling his fetid breath against her neck, the next she was standing up straight and advancing across the room toward the huddled form of the satyr. He peered up at her, cowering further as she glared at him, her eyes glowing an otherworldly red with rage.

With each step that she took, Sarah conjured up a crystal, throwing it forcefully at him. Each crystal shattered upon impact, making Alander shriek in agony as the shards bit deeply into his skin, blood streaming over his body.

"That's it satyr," she purred, her voice icy and cold as she circled the writhing form on the floor, an evil sneer tugging at her lips, "_Bleed_ for me."

As Jareth arrived in the breaking room, he saw Sarah leaning over a huddled form on the floor. Flicking her wrist she created a glowing red crystal, the inside of which swirled with thick black mist.

Seeing her raise her arm, Jareth called out to her, "Sarah! No!"

But it was too late.

She slammed the crystal against Alander's forehead where it shattered, piercing her hand and his skin. Alander's eyes shot wide in terror as the black mist was absorbed into him.

"Even better," she crooned wickedly, her eyes flashing viciously at him, "_I want to_ _hear you scream_."

As Alander began to shriek, Sarah collapsed, the blood from her wounds flowing faster as the iron poisoning began to take hold of her body, her blood mingling with Alander's in the sawdust of the floor.


	4. Technomancy Theoretical Massage

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Labyrinth, Sarah, Jareth or any of them (mores the pity!). That said, I'd happily snog Jareth senseless if given a chance (sigh).

**Warning:** Mature content….as always. Foul language warning in this chapter as I introduce a character who is inordinately fond of particular four letter words. :)

**Ties That Bind: Vol. 2**

**Ch. 4**

* * *

><p>"<em>That's it satyr," she purred, her voice icy and cold as she circled the writhing form on the floor, an evil sneer tugging at her lips, "Bleed for me."<em>

_As Jareth arrived in the breaking room, he saw Sarah leaning over a huddled form on the floor. Flicking her wrist she created a glowing red crystal, the inside of which swirled with thick black mist. _

_Seeing her raise her arm, Jareth called out to her, "Sarah! No!"_

_But it was too late._

_She slammed the crystal against Alander's forehead where it shattered, piercing her hand and his skin. Alander's eyes shot wide in terror as the black mist was absorbed into him._

"_Even better," she crooned wickedly, her eyes flashing viciously at him, "I want to hear you scream."_

_As Alander began to shriek, Sarah collapsed, the blood from her wounds flowing faster as the iron poisoning began to take hold of her body, her blood mingling with Alander's in the sawdust of the floor._

* * *

><p>Seeing Sarah collapse, Jareth felt his heart shudder, threatening to stop entirely at the sight of her seemingly lifeless form.<p>

"No…" he moaned, rushing to her side.

Heedless of the icy spikes of pain that seemed to be driven into his skull from the iron inside her, Jareth scooped Sarah up. Cradling her tightly against his chest he whispered a low command, transporting them to his chambers at the High Court, the castle of the Tuatha De Danann.

Laying her gently on the bed, he paused only to flick a golden crystal into the air where it vanished with a soft pop, before turning his attention back to Sarah. Within moments the High King and Queen arrived in his suite, the Queen sobbing in shock at the sight that greeted them.

Jareth knelt next to the bed, a broken man as he held the hand of his dying queen. His shoulders shook as he caressed her hand, muttering softly to her, his hands covered in blood – hers. Looking up at his parents, they could feel the pain inside him and knew without a doubt that the ancient marriage rite had been performed. As the new Goblin Queen lay dying, so too was the Goblin King, their lives bound together in service to the kingdom and the land.

Without a word, the door opened and two unnaturally tall and slender figures entered, one curtseying, the other bowing silently to the High King and Queen. Their skin seemed to glow from inside, more pale than new snow. From the stark white of their hair, to eyes so blue they were almost clear, the Ice Elf healers emanated purity. They moved as one to the bed, neither needing to speak, the bond of the elven twins so strong that no words were needed.

Laying their hands upon Sarah's stomach, the healers locked eyes forming a current of magical energy that they ran through Sarah. Jareth felt his breath catch as Sarah began to glow, white energy bursting into light around her, before turning an angry red, that faded to black at the outer edges. Seeing the black aura, he buried his head against the bed, groaning in anguish.

The High Queen buried her face against the King's arm, unable to watch as the healers used fairy silver tools to remove the iron needles from Sarah's stomach. Locking eyes once more, the healers swiftly pulled the needles from her body, while pressing firmly down upon her hips. As the needles left her body Sarah arched from the bed, her sightless eyes flying open to reveal white irises. And then the Goblin Queen shrieked, a ragged, hoarse cry of absolute pain, before collapsing on the bed once more, her body limp and breathing shallow.

Moving their hands over the bloodied body before them, the healers frowned as one. Lightly they pressed their fingers to Sarah's forehead, humming softly as a blue glow suffused her body. Then, they stepped away from the bed, shaking their heads gently as they looked at Jareth, their pale eyes shining with sadness – there was nothing more they could do.

The female elf spoke first, her voice chiming softly, calm and soothing.

"Your Majesties, Eien and I have done all we can. The remaining iron is too small for us to remove. We have removed what pain we can without fully sedating her, as to do so would allow the poison to progress faster," she said quietly, her voice tinged with sadness.

Eien laid his hand upon Sarah's stomach, before speaking. "She still retains much of her humanity, with time the small slivers of iron may work their way out of her skin, as they were not embedded deeply."

Pressing her hand upon her brother's channeling yet more energy into the broken body of the Goblin Queen, Eithne smiled softly, "But there is hope. The needles only grazed her womb, she should still bear in time."

Eithne looked up at the High King and Queen, "We shall clean and bathe her wounds now, but that is all we can do for the moment."

Refusing to move from her side, Jareth remained. As the healers worked around him he tenderly brushed Sarah's tangled hair from her face, his fingertips tracing the torn flesh from Alander's claws. Muttering softly to himself, Jareth poured his own magic into healing the cuts on her face, his heart aching that he could not do more for her.

Diedre crept into the room as the healers worked, her dragon scale armor replaced with her usual lavender robes. Without looking up, Jareth addressed her, "Where is the traitor?"

"He is being held in the royal dungeons, although a bit worse for wear than when you last saw him brother," she replied, her pale violet eyes shining with tears at the sight of her brother's grief.

"If he tried to escape, you were to kill him," said Jareth, his voice weary.

"No brother, while he did try, I will not deny you the right to take care of the traitor yourself," she retorted firmly, her thin hand resting lightly on his shoulder as she looked at the battered body of her friend.

Everyone in the room started when Sarah moaned, her coughing fit reopening the wounds in her stomach, making them seep once more. She could hear voices, but when she opened her eyes, she couldn't see. Swallowing deeply, she tried to speak but couldn't.

Seeing her discomfort, Jareth conjured a goblet of water. Tenderly he dipped his bare fingers into the liquid, before bringing the hand up and lightly running the damp fingers over Sarah's lips. A wan smile crossed his face as Sarah sighed at the touch. Gently he brought the goblet to her lips, cradling her head in his other hand as he helped her sip the water.

Gasping, she whispered, "I can't see."

"I know Precious. Please, be quiet and rest," Jareth pleaded, caressing her cheek tenderly, his pale eyes flickering with pain.

"There'll be time enough to sleep when I'm dead," she grunted as a wave of pain washed through her, "and that isn't going to happen today."

Lifting her hand she waved it, "Where's Deidre?"

Deidre grasped her hand, squeezing it gently, "I'm here Sarah, I won't leave you."

Sarah shook her head violently, the movement making her groan.

"No. You must go Above. An errand for me," Sarah insisted, ignoring the chorus of 'no's' that came from both Jareth and Diedre.

Sighing, Sarah squeezed Jareth's hand. "You asked me to trust you, now trust _me,_ my King."

Sarah turned her head toward Diedre, her unseeing eyes wide and staring.

"Take the following message to my college roommate Janae. Do anything she asks of you after she reads it, then bring her back here," Sarah whispered, her voice cracking as a fit of coughing overtook her. She dictated her message quietly, her voice becoming firm. "Absolution found Below. Vessel in danger. Theoretical technomancy needed. Goblin King enroute, bring Queen. Hurry."

Jareth looked at Diedre, then his parents, his eyes clouded with confusion and worry.

"Sarah, Precious. That doesn't make sense. You're delirious, sleep, please," he begged, pressing his forehead to her hand, unable to look at her sightless eyes anymore.

Ignoring Jareth, Sarah squeezed Diedre's hand once more. "Trust me, Janae will understand the message. She is my only hope now. Go Dee."

Diedre bent over, lightly kissing Sarah's hand and forehead before vanishing, intent upon fulfilling Sarah's dying errand.

"Jareth, you must go too," she gasped, wheezing as the pain flared again. "Bring me GK."

"No. I won't leave you. You don't need your cat, Sarah. Stop being ridiculous and rest," Jareth sighed, shaking his head.

A sudden burst of strength caused Sarah to tremble violently, her hand gripping Jareth's hair firmly as she growled, "Damnit Jareth, don't go weak on me now! Do. As. I. Ask. Explanations can wait."

With that, Sarah lost her fight to stay awake, letting the blissful silence of sleep have her body, mind and spirit.

* * *

><p>Janae cursed angrily yelling into the phone, "She's fucking been missing for the last three weeks! You're the fucking police now FIND HER!"<p>

Slamming down the phone, Janae grabbed the mug of coffee sitting in front of her and threw it at the door. The mug shattered sending coffee splashing in all directions. Janae leaned her head back on her chair and growled, "Fuuuuuuck!".

"Janae Kellean?"

Looking up in shock, Janae's eyes swept angrily toward the door, "Huh…um…yeah."

A woman with long white-blonde hair stood in her office, holding out a scroll of paper, "I am delivering a message for Sarah Williams."

Considering that Janae made her living editing electronic copy for a newspaper, anyone showing up bearing a scroll of parchment had to mean only one thing – bad news.

Snatching the scroll from the lady's outstretched hands, Jane moved quickly to the door, slamming it shut and flipping the lock before shutting the blinds that covered the glass walls of her office.

"Lose the glamour and identify yourself," Janae demanded, shoving a mass of printouts off her desk to spread out the parchment. "…Please" she added as an afterthought.

"Excuse me?" the lady asked, her violet eyes flashing as she looked at the short woman.

Pausing, Janae straightened up, frowning at the other woman, her sea-green eyes glinting with distrust. She shook her head slowly, her mass of long red curls bobbing as she moved.

"You bring me a scroll, in an age of electronic media, with a message from Sarah who has been missing for three weeks. I know you are from the Underground," Janae grumbled. "Besides, I can see both your real self and the glamour," she continued, rubbing her eyes, "and the two of them together are giving me a raging migraine."

A small smile creased the features of the blonde woman as she waved a hand over her body. Janae sighed in relief as the woman's features stopped shifting, revealing a strikingly beautiful woman dressed in flowing violet robes.

"I am Deidre, the Empress of Dreams and Crown Princess of the Fae Court, sister to Crown Prince Jareth…."

"King of the Goblins and Lord of the Labyrinth…got it," muttered Janae as she turned her attention to the scroll.

Puzzled, Deidre studied the red head. "You know him?"

"Not personally, but Sarah is a talkative drunk," Janae shrugged, not seeing Diedre's grin of surprise.

Reading through the message, Janae groaned.

"We have to go to my apartment and fast," she murmured, a look of fear crossing her face.

Janae grabbed a large crystal geode from her desk and a framed picture of her and Sarah at DisneyWorld. Surveying her office, she nodded silently, before grabbing her leather jacket and flinging it over her shoulder. Picking up her purse she led Deidre from the room. As they walked through the newsroom, Janae paused near a stocky, bald man.

"Leo, I won't be back," she informed him.

"You just got back from a long lunch," he argued. "You can't leave again now."

"The fuck I can't! You just watch me," Janae snapped. "Oh and by the way…I QUIT!" she yelled, storming out of the room with Deidre trailing along behind. As they paused in the elevator, Janae gave Deidre a cheeky grin, "I always wanted to tell him off. Sarah would be proud of me."

At the mention of Sarah, Janae's smile faded, replaced by a sadness she couldn't name. Gently Deidre grasped her hand, transporting them to Janae's apartment.

Jareth returned to his chambers at the High Court with Sarah's cat GK cradled in his arms. Upon arriving, the cat jumped from Jareth's arms and landed on the bed, hissing and biting at the healers as they tried to keep him away from Sarah. Having chased the healers away for the moment, the silky cat walked up Sarah's body, purring loudly. He settled over her heart, his regal head bending as he gently head-butting his beloved bi-ped's nose. With great care, he licked the tip of her nose before curling up in a warm ball between her breasts, a mournful purr rolling from his throat.

As GK settled upon his mistress' chest, Deidre and Janae appeared in a flash of violet light.

Ignoring everyone, Janae dropped her bag and a cat carrier on the bed.

"I'm glad you made it Goblin King," she sighed as she looked at Sarah's sleeping form, her eyes deep with worry.

"Of course I'm here," snapped Jareth indignantly.

Turning to look over her shoulder at Jareth, Janae rolled her eyes, "Don't flatter yourself, Highness…I was talking to the cat."

Jareth spluttered, clasping his fists tightly as he stared at the infuriating red-head who was scratching the cat sitting on Sarah's chest.

"Do you know who I am?" snarled Jareth, his eyes flashing angrily.

"Yup. Crown Prince Jareth, King of the Goblins…blah…blah…blah. Do you really want to argue about royal protocols right now?" Janae grumbled sarcastically, her eyes narrowing in frustration as she glared at Jareth. "Because quite frankly, you mean sweet fuck all to me, I'm only here for Sarah."

"Jae…" whispered Sarah, her voice cracking.

"I'm here Queenie…" Janae whispered to Sarah, who smiled at her friend's pet-name.

"Play nice with him," Sarah chuckled, then shuddered as another wave of pain pulsed through her.

"The fuck I will! Have you ever known me to play nice with anyone?" snapped Janae, a cheeky grin crossing her face, although her eyes were wide with fear. "Or was that too subtle for you Mz. High and Mighty Goblin Queen?"

Hearing Jareth growl, Sarah shook her head, placing her hand on Janae's arm. "Drop 'tude Jae. Did you bring the her?" Sarah muttered, her voice tired and hoarse.

"Sarah honey, if we had anymore goblin royalty in this room, I'd feel quite out-numbered," she teased. "But honestly Sar, our discussion was purely theoretical. You really didn't have to go out of your way to give us a chance to test the theory out," she chided her friend, her eyes soft with concern.

"Sarah….Sarah…." moaned Janae, shaking Sarah gently, as Sarah's eyes fell shut once more. "Damn, damn, double damn," she cursed darkly.

Tapping GK gently on the head, Janae issued the order, "GK…get the queen."

Jareth watched the cat curiously, as the High King and Queen looked on, puzzled by the actions of the strange red-haired woman and the cat.

With a deep purr, GK's paw shot out, his claws sinking gently into Janae's hand as if to reassure her. He gingerly moved from Sarah's chest, pausing only to lick her hand before trotting toward the cat carrier at the foot of the bed. Looking up at Jareth, the cat glared at him, his mismatched eyes seeming to tell the Goblin King who was in charge. GK turned his attention to the carrier, mewling softly before fixing Jareth with a steely look as a quiet mewl answered him from inside the carrier. Taking the zipper of the carrier in his teeth, GK opened the door.

A deep brown abysinian stepped gracefully from the carrier, her jade eyes blinking regally as she looked around the room. GK purred loudly as the other cat head-butted him, the two of them sitting at Sarah's feet licking each other's faces.

"Why are we standing here," interjected Jareth, moving toward Janae. "You don't know what you are doing, do you?" he asked Janae, his lips pursed as he frowned at her.

"Theoretially I do. We discussed it…Sarah and I, but mostly in an academic sense," Janae blurted as she dug through her bag.

"Discussed what?" snapped Jareth, itching to shake the insolent woman in front of him.

"How to remove embedded iron from the Fae," she replied, fixing Jareth with a steely glare. "What can I say, Sarah is a chatty drunk and her favorite topic of conversation was you, _Your Highness_. And for some reason she seemed to have a vested interest in protecting your ass. So one night we came up with a theoretical way of removing iron from under the skin."

Jareth shook his head, as the High Queen gasped.

"We can't entrust the life of the Goblin Queen to a theoretical treatment," intoned the High King stepping forward. "There is too much at stake."

"Forgive me Your Majesties, but I know damn well what is at stake, and it isn't like we have much choice!" retorted Janae as she pulled items from her bag. "Sarah wouldn't have sent for me if there was another option. And it isn't just theoretical, we tried it out."

"On who?" asked Jareth incredulously.

In answer, Janae jerked her shirt down over her shoulder revealing several small scars.

"The unforeseen problem with our trial run was that Sarah was still human….and a virgin," muttered Janae, as she glowered at Jareth, "And I'm pretty damn sure that is no longer the case on either count. At least I'm sure she isn't human anymore, because the wounds healed too fast or your healers would've been able to pick out the iron. And there is really only one thing I can think of that would encourage a rapid transition toward the Fae," she said pointedly.

Rummaging in her bag, Janae began cursing again as she pulled out a blue crystal goblet. "FUCKfuckityfuckityfuck… Goddamnit Sarah, if you survive this, I'm gonna kill you myself for putting me in this position. I can't do this alone, it always took both of us," she moaned.

"Can I help," asked Deidre, her violet eyes watching the red-head's frantic movements.

Janae sighed, pulling her long red-curls back and deftly twisting them into a knot on top of her head. "I need some things if I'm going to do this," she said, her voice edged with barely restrained tension. "Water was Sarah's job, and well…she is indisposed and no longer…well…no longer right for the role, "she muttered, handing the goblet to Deidre. "Find a virgin and have her fill this goblet with water from a pure spring source. And please bring me some white linen bandages too."

"Jareth," she snapped, whirling to face the Goblin King.

Scowling, Jareth glared at her, "Your Majesty will do nicely."

Janae looked at him, her hands on her hips, "Look, your attitude is really tap-dancing on my last nerve, _Your Majesty_. I'm scared shitless as it is. I don't need some royal attitude fucking with me when I've got to get my shit together and save your Queen. So back the fuck off and _help _me get this done. You can throw me in an oubliette later."

Jareth blinked as he looked at her, stunned by her tirade. After a moment's shock, he nodded at her.

Seeing his acknowledgement, Janae continued, "I've been wanting to tell you off for years," she grinned at him. "First I need a bottle of any type of pure alcohol made in your kingdom." Tossing him a small silver bowl she continued, "And I need dirt from the Goblin Kingdom. Fill this bowl up."

"Dirt?"

"Don't be daft, man! Dirt. Soil. I don't care if it is mud from that damn bog of yours, but I need a token from the land," Janae snapped in irritation, relaxing when Jareth abruptly vanished.

Jareth and Deidre returned within moments of each other, giving the now full bowl, bottle and goblet to Janae who set them carefully on a table near the bed. She upturned her bag on the floor next to the bed. snatching up a green velvet pouch, she laid that on the table as well, along with a small silver bell.

"Jareth, can you make me a red candle?" she asked quietly, her voice shaking as she looked at him once more, her confidence waivering.

With a quick flick of his wrist, Janae found she was holding a perfect red candle in a silver holder. Setting it aside, she look a deep breath, fighting the tears that threatened to overtake her.

Janae laid a silver bowl on the bed next to Sarah, then snapped her fingers at the cats.

"Okay lovebirds, no time to stand there canoodling, you both have jobs to do," instructed Janae, her voice sharp, "Attend!"

At Janae's command, the cats walked up to her, GK sitting on one side of the bowl, while the abysinian took her post on the other side. Kneeling next to the bed, Janae closed her eyes, breathing deep and slow as she prepared herself, a quiet calm emanating from the feisty red-head.

Her eyes closed, Janae sprinkled some of the dirt into the bowl, before lifting it upward.

…Land of my land….

Lowering the bowl, she sprinkled water from the goblet onto the dirt in the bowl, before lifting it up again.

… Water from my tears ….

… Provide balance for all things….

Janae said, ringing the bell, the faint chime hanging lightly in the air of the room. Laying the bell aside, she poured the contents of the pouch into the bowl.

… Cleansed by sacred flame….

Janae poured alcohol onto the items in the bowl, lighting it with the flame from the candle. Fire roared to life in the bowl, flickering figures of blue and orange dancing above the rim.

…From the healing heart….

GK purred loudly, returning to his position over Sarah's heart, his eyes never leaving Jareth's as he gently sunk his claws possessively into Sarah's chest.

…To the vessel of hope….

The chocolate abysinian purred softly as she tenderly climbed onto Sarah's body, curling up over her stomach, her claws kneading Sarah's body.

…Flow through me….

Rising, Janae whispered, "GK…find."

The elegant Siamese moved from his owner's chest. Walking up and down her body, he sniffed at her, before stopping, his paw tapping Sarah's right thigh, a single claw sinking into her skin to draw a drop of blood to the surface. Following him, Janae used a thin blade to cut a small X over the site of GK's mark, before placing a small black stone over it.

"Find," she commanded again, watching as GK sniffed over Sarah's body once more. After a moment, he stopped and marked her again, before Janae made the cut and placed a stone over the wound.

Janae had no idea how long she and GK worked to find and remove the small pieces of iron embedded in Sarah's skin, but she knew it was a long time. When she arrived in the room it had been mid-afternoon and when she finished, the moon was high in the velvet night sky.

At long last, she issued the order to 'find' and GK had sniffed Sarah from head to toe, before curling up on her chest once more, no more iron found in her body. Smiling, Janae picked up the female cat, cuddling her to her chest, "Good girl Regina," she crooned, before setting the cat next to GK.

"Jareth, I need your help," she requested softly. With his help, Janae rolled Sarah onto a long bandage of linen. Carefully re-opening the wounds from the iron needles, she bound several of the black stones over each one to draw out any remaining fragments.

When she was finished, Janae handed Deidre the silver bowl in which she had been collecting the iron fragments as she removed them, "Put these someplace safe. If I know Sarah she is going to want to repay the favor to whomever did this to her."

Jareth raised an eyebrow at Janae's comment.

"What," she asked with a weary chuckle, "Don't tell me you didn't know that girl has a cruel streak a mile wide?"

Settling herself on the floor by the bed by her friend, Janae finally burst into tears as the adrenalin she had been feeding off of since Deidre showed up in her office finally wore off. She was exhausted - physically, spiritually and emotionally.

"Come my dear," the High Queen said quietly, "Let us find you some rooms so you can eat and rest."

Shaking her head wearily, Janae looked up at the High Queen with tears in her eyes. "No. Thank you, your Majesty. But she is my best friend and I can't bear to leave her. I've done everything I can and I don't even know if it will be enough," Janae sobbed, rubbing her tired eyes until they were red and sore.

Deidre gently placed her hand on Janae's shoulder, "Please Janae. You'll be no good to Sarah if you don't take care of yourself. At least let me take you to bathe, change and have something to eat. I promise to bring you right back."

Too tired to argue further, Janae followed Deidre from the room.

* * *

><p>Returning to the room later, Janae was surprised to find it empty. Quietly she moved toward Sarah, the pale green dress Deidre had provided for her, rustling softly in the early morning silence. Janae settled herself in the blue chair that had been left beside the bed, lifting Regina into her lap with a wan smile.<p>

"I'm glad you guys were here to look after her," she whispered to the cats.

Janae tenderly held Sarah's hand, as GK purred contentedly from his position curled tightly against Sarah's side.

Feeling a hand rest on her shoulder, Janae sighed deeply, "If you are going to throw me into an oubliette, can it wait until I know if she is going to survive, Your Highness?"

Jareth lightly squeezed Janae's shoulder in response.

Turning her head to look up at the Goblin King, Janae smiled. "I'm sorry for how I spoke to you. Sarah is going to kill me when she finds out. But…well….I get a bit testy and foul when I'm stressed," she explained quietly, as she caressed Sarah's limp hand. "And you gotta admit, finding out your best friend's stories about the Underground were true and that she expects you to test out a drunken theory for removing iron fragments, is definitely a stress-inducing situation."

Chuckling softly, Jareth sat on the bed opposite Janae. "Apology accepted. Now perhaps you could properly introduce yourself? And tell me how you know of me?"

Janae smiled as she scratched Regina's ears, the cat purring happily and arching into the caress.

"Sarah and I were room-mates in college. Neither of us dated much, for similar reasons. Sarah was longing for you and I just never got on with the guys I met. So, we spent many a weekend night getting drunk and talking. Sarah told me all about her time in your Labyrinth and about you. Which, is kinda funny since you two didn't exactly sit around having deep and meaningful conversations while she was running your pet maze."

Jareth shook his head, a bemused smirk teasing his lips as he listened to Janae's story. She was so different from Sarah, yet he could see why Sarah liked her. Janae was a practical person, who spoke the truth as she saw it - no more…no less.

"Since she disappeared from the Libertine Club, I'm assuming you met up with her there and know what she was doing?" Janae asked, watching the Goblin King warily.

"Yes, I did and do," he replied, his voice low and smooth in the quiet of the room.

"Well, you can probably blame me for that too and add that to my list of crimes against you," she sighed. "I'd always had submissive leanings…."

Jareth laughed, his pale eyes dancing merrily as he looked at Janae, "You?" he teased.

" Yeah yeah… hard to believe I know. My attitude is mostly false bravado, and Sarah knows it. That is part of why I've never clicked with the guys I know, my smart ass mouth scares them. Anyway, I introduced Sarah to the club because she was starting to gravitate toward casual flings and I was afraid she might truly get hurt." Frowning, Janae shrugged, "I suppose that sounds weird….introduce her to kink as a way to keep her from getting hurt."

"No, it does have a sort of logic to it. Although she did get hurt at the club…." Jareth countered, his voice cold as he studied her.

Sighing, Janae nodded. "I know. Derrick is an ass. I wish I could get him alone in a dark room for five minutes, there are few things I'd like to do to him on Sarah's behalf...as well as my own."

Raising an eyebrow, Jareth looked at her silently a moment before asking, "He hurt you as well?"

Janae merely shook her head, "That is not up for discussion, Your Majesty. I don't know you well enough to discuss such things. Suffice it to say, if Derrick were the last man alive and I were the last woman, I'd sooner cannibalize the bastard than fuck him."

Jareth chuckled, shaking his head. "You do have a way with words, Janae."

Janae giggled weakly, "Yeah, that is what Sarah always says."

The two sat in companionable silence for some time, lost in their own thoughts as they listened to the quiet breathing of the Goblin Queen. It was mid-morning when Sarah's stirring broke them from their thoughts.

Opening her eyes, Sarah blinked several times, relieved to see her vision had returned. She turned her head, seeing Janae asleep in a blue chair next to her bed. Looking the other direction, she smiled at finding Jareth sleeping in another chair. Another soft snore made her laugh. Curled up in the middle of her chest, GK was purring and snoring, looking perfectly at home.

Hesitantly, Sarah lifted her arm, her slender fingers scratching GK behind the ears. She gasped when GK stretched, digging his claws into her skin before submitting to her caresses.

Leaning over her, Jareth ran his gloved fingers along her cheek, "Welcome back, Precious."

Sarah clasped his hand to her face with a gentle smile, turning to press a kiss upon the palm of his hand.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds to it shall I? The cats are still quite impressionable and probably shouldn't be around for whatever happens next," quipped Janae, tucking a cat under each arm as she moved toward the door.

"Sit your red-haired ass back down, Jae," laughed Sarah, wincing slightly at the ache in her stomach. Looking at Jareth, she grinned sheepishly. "Sorry….she is a bad influence on me."

Dropping an awkwardly deep curtsey with the cats still clutched under her arms, Janae smirked at Sarah, "As you wish, Queenie. And don't you dare blame your bad habits on me. You were cussing like a sailor long before you met me. I just helped you become more creative and polished at it."

"Yeah, well could you drop it down a notch while you're around me. That is a rather painful habit that I really need to break," Sarah said, blushing slightly.

Catching the blush, Janae dropped the cats back on the bed with Sarah, before propping herself up along the footboard. "Painful was it? Now _this_ I want to hear _all_ about. Start talking Queenie, and don't stop till you get to the good bits."

Sneaking a peek at Jareth, Sarah blushed further.

"Do tell Pet," he purred quietly, "I'll rather enjoy listening to you explain that lesson to your friend."


	5. Of friends, explanations and invitations

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Labyrinth, Sarah, Jareth or any of them (mores the pity!). That said, I'd happily snog Jareth senseless if given a chance (sigh).

**Warning:** Mature content….as always. Foul language warning in this chapter as I introduce a character who is inordinately fond of particular four letter words. :)

**Ties That Bind: Vol. 2**

**Ch. 5**

* * *

><p>Sarah spent the next two hours telling Janae everything that had happened in the last few weeks, leaving absolutely nothing out at Jareth's insistence. Janae for her part was an eager listener, despite her penchant for interrupting. By the end of the story, Janae was laying along the foot of the bed, her head propped on her hand as she watched Sarah.<p>

Eyeing Jareth with a cheeky smile, Janae patted Sarah's foot conspiratorially and in a stage-whisper, said, "We'll talk more when _he's_ not around. In the meantime, you need to know that I hate you."

"Oh yeah, because being tortured by a sadistic nutcase is just soooo much fun," snorted Sarah with a soft chuckle.

"Don't be bitchy, Sar. You know damn well what I meant," retorted Janae.

Seeing the bemused, yet stern look from Jareth at her wording, Janae gave him an impish grin and quipped, "Deal, Goblin King – Unlike Sarah dearest here, you honestly have no power over me." With that, Janae proceeded to collapse into a heap, cackling.

"GK…kill," Sarah giggled, watching the cat obey her command and pounce on Janae's head, hissing and nipping at her fingers as she tried to pry him off her hair.

Grumbling, Janae finally grabbed GK by the scruff of his neck and tossed him up the bed toward Sarah. "Great, just great. You have an attack goblin king on your side. I'm pretty sure that is cheating, and it isn't fair."

Jareth watched the two friends laughing, relieved that Sarah was feeling better, but wishing fervently that Janae would decide to go back to her rooms so that he could finally be alone with his queen. That wish was not to come true anytime soon, as a soft knock interrupted the girls' antics.

"Come in," called Sarah, her voice cracking slightly, but far stronger than it had been earlier in the morning.

At the invitation, the High King and Queen entered the room, followed by Deidre. Despite Janae's bravado, having so many of the royal family in the same room with her made her very nervous. Not knowing what else to do, she tried to sneak out of the room as the others were seeing how Sarah was feeling, but she was stopped by a tall, auburn-haired male who blocked the doorway.

"Trying to make a break for it? I don't blame you, really," he chuckled softly, the sound of his laughter making Janae's heart pound frantically. "My brother and sister are insufferable enough on their own, but add our parents to the mix, and well….I'm sure you can guess."

Blushing, Janae turned back into the room. Sarah caught her eye and flinched, seeing something she rarely saw Janae exhibit – fear. Without a word, Sarah patted the bed next to her. Responding to the invitation, Janae practically ran to the bed, tucking herself next to Sarah and grabbing her hand tightly.

Janae watched the other male enter the room, trying hard not to look like she was staring, but unable to look away. He was as tall as Jareth, but more muscular, his black silk shirt gliding over sculpted biceps and abs. Unlike Jareth, who according to Sarah preferred breeches, this man was wearing what appeared to be black leather jeans.

"Fionn, don't scare the poor girl," laughed Jareth, looking at the darker male as he entered the room.

Pursing her lips, Janae glared from Jareth to the other male. "I'm not frightened by the likes of him," she huffed, hoping she sounded more sure than she felt.

Sarah had to bite back a smile as she felt Janae bristle. Eyeing Fionn, Sarah understood Janae's reaction, she had a definite 'type' and he was it. He was devilishly handsome in his darkness, compared to Jareth's light features.

"What _are_ you wearing, Fionnabar?"asked the High Queen, gesturing at the darker man's legs.

"Leather trousers, Mother dear. Trousers are quite popular Above these days, just ask Jareth," he replied matter-of-factly, his eyes leisurely washing over Janae.

Conjuring up two chairs, the king and queen sat down before the fireplace. Jareth's frustration grew as he realized his parents were settling in for a lengthy vist. It was all he could do to keep from growling in frustration.

"We were quite pleased to hear that you were doing significantly better Sarah dear, and we were interested in speaking to you and your friend further about your treatment," explained the High King.

Nodding, the High Queen smiled warmly at Janae, "Would you honor us by explaining more about what you did, my dear? Our healers have never been able to remove small fragments of iron and many have died as a result of the poisoning. To understand how you did it would be a great help."

Janae blushed, smiling shyly back at the queen, while wishing that Fionn would stop looking at her as if she were the last beer at a frat party. She looked at Sarah, who nodded encouragingly.

"Actually," interrupted Jareth, a mischevious smile on his face, "I would like one of you to translate that rather cryptic message that Sarah sent you."

Cringing, Sarah looked at Janae, who frowned sheepishly and shrugged.

"I'm feeling a bit tired, so I'll let Janae explain," replied Sarah, giving Janae a sly wink as she snuggled down against the pillows.

"Coward," muttered Janae, "Thanks for throwing me to the wolves. I swear I'll pay you back for that kindness Queenie."

With a deep sigh, Janae began to explain.

"'Absolution found Below,' told me that Sarah had in some way come into contact with Jareth and resolved her…." Janae gave Sarah an evil smirk, "Years of pent up sexual frustration."

"Jae!" yelped Sarah, digging Janae hard in the ribs with her elbow, making her fall of the bed as she squirmed to get away. "Do you mind?"

Fionn chuckled at the bold statement by the red-head. She was definitely more interesting and spirited than the Fae women that usually hung around the Court. He laughed as his sister choked on her tea, while Jareth merely rolled his eyes and absently rubbed his temples.

Janae giggled from her spot on the floor "Oi! Who is telling this story, Queenie? You or me? Oh..thats right, you so kindly told _me_ to explain and that is what I'm doing. If you don't like the way the story gets told, you can bloody well tell it yourself."

Janae paused. When Sarah didn't comment, she wiggled her eyebrows at Sarah and continued, "As I was saying…."

Sarah pinched Janae's ear in her fingers, leaning down she whispered so softly that no one else heard her, "Say it again and I'll make sure Fionn knows he is your type and just what you are into."

Eyes wide, Janae glowered at Sarah, "You wouldn't!"

"Try me!"

"Bitch!"

Jae gasped, her eyes flying wide before burying her head in her hands as she realized what she had called Sarah in front of the royal family. Hearing Fionn chuckle, she shrugged. "Ah hell…I've already told the Goblin King to fuck off today, would it surprise anyone that I called my best friend, the Goblin Queen a bitch?"

Deidre giggled merrily from her perch on the balcony. Even the High King and Queen looked amused by Janae's outburst. Sarah just smiled mischeviously and settled back against her pillows.

Frowning, Janae picked invisible fluff from her dress, her face pink as she continued, "'Vessel in danger' could have been taken to have two meanings, that her life was in danger or…um…." Janae blushed and glared at Sarah.

"You _so _owe me for making me explain this," she grumbled before continuing, "The vessel could also be interpreted as referring to fertility, which considering what happened, meant both meanings were correct."

"'Theoretical technomancy' refers to the procedure I used. And the reference to the Goblin King and Queen told me that Sarah's cat GK was on his way, so I only had to bring Regina, my cat."

"Regina….Queen, very clever. Is GK's real name 'Rex'?" chuckled the High King, his pale eyes sparking in amusement.

Grinning impishly, Janae glared at Sarah playfully, "Actually, his full name is 'His Royal Highness, Jareth, King of the Goblins' but Sarah usually calls him…."

"That will be quite enough mischief from the two of you," instructed Jareth, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Get on with it, if you please…and even if you don't please, Janae."

Janae glowered at Jareth, her mouth opening and closing several times as she considered how best to respond to him. He merely looked at her, raising an eyebrow as a sardonic smile teased his lips, practically daring her to say something cheeky.

"Oh bugger," she muttered. "Um…well….One night Sarah and I had been, well…imbibing rather a lot of wine and discussing what bits of Fae lore we had been able to find. We were discussing the whole iron issue and decided that it would be theoretically possible to draw small iron fragments from wounds. But, since neither of us liked the idea that someone would basically have to dig around in a wound to pry the bits out, we figured there had to be a way to use modern technology to accomplish the goal, with far less pain – hence calling the procedure 'technomancy'."

"The basic idea is very simple really. The black stones used to draw the fragments out of the wounds are rare earth magnets, which are just a form of extremely strong magnet. GK is important to things because we learned when he was a kitten that he had an inate ability to find metal. He was always able to find missing earrings and such. The problem is, he won't respond to the 'find' command unless Regina is there. Apparently he likes an audience when he is showing off," giggled Janae, winking cheekily at Jareth.

The High King and Queen nodded as they listened to Janae's explanation. Janae tried hard not to look at them, because of who they were. Being in a room surrounded by royalty was a very uncomfortable place to be, as she felt rather small and insignificant.

"And what about the ritual … the water and dirt?" asked Deidre, passing Janae a cup of tea.

Sniffing the tea, Janae passed the cup on to Sarah, who laughed.

"Its okay Dee, she doesn't mean to be rude," Sarah began, patting Janae's head as she blushed crimson. "Jae is not really a tea drinker, but if you were to offer her something harder, say some cider, she'd probably promise to be your best friend, at least until her glass was empty."

"Thanks Sar…way to make me sound like a lush," grumbled Janae. "Now do you want me to finish telling this, or shall I get someone to pop me back Above since my purpose has been served?" snapped Janae, running a hand through her mane of red curls.

Looking up, Janae caught sight of Fionn and shivered at the knowing smirk he was giving her. She watched as he conjured a crystal. Janae forgot about Sarah, Deidre, the tea and even the High King and Queen as she watched him roll the orb over his hands, before tossing it at her. Instinctively she threw out her hands to catch the crystal before it dropped, gasping as it turned into a bottle in her hands. Grinning she popped the cork out of the top and sniffed the contents.

"Now _that_ is more like it," she smiled at Fionn, before taking a long drink.

"Anyway, the ritual part was made up on the fly. Once I tweaked to the fact that Sarah was not quite Sarah…new and improved maybe…but not the same Sarah as before, I didn't know if one metal sniffing cat and a handful of rare earth magnets would be powerful enough to do what Fae magic couldn't. So, I borrowed from an old pagan power ritual I used to use to help me concentrate. I figured as Queen, she would be bound to the land, so that needed to be reflected in what I did."

With the story finally finished, Janae proceeded to scull the rest of the bottle as quickly as she could.

"Now then, if someone would be so kind as to pop me back home, I really need to start packing up my stuff," she sighed as she finished the bottle.

"Why are you packing, Jae?" asked Sarah, her eyes narrowing in concern.

Janae shrugged, "Because I told Leo where he could shove my job before Deidre and I left. So since I'm jobless, now I'll have to move back home until I can find another. And I'm pretty sure Leo won't be giving me a glowing reference, so that could be awhile."

Laughing, Deidre nodded at Sarah, "She was really quite amazing. The look on his face was hysterical."

"Nonsense, Jae," said Sarah as she smiled at her dearest friend. "What is our rule?"

"Never mix beer and liquor?"

"No."

"If he's single there is probably a very good reason why, so run away as fast as you can go - unless he's wearing leather?" Janae teased.

Sarah playfully slapped the back of Janae's head. "Try again smart ass."

"Don't decide to dye your hair after single-handedly drinking a bottle of vodka, unless you really like having hot pink hair?" Janae giggled.

"Are you deliberately trying to embarrass me, Jae?"

"Um…yes?" Jae laughed. "And I know the rule…never make impulsive decisions. But you know very well we are as bad as each other, and I'm pretty sure Jareth could regale all of us with stories of _your_ impulsive actions, Miss High and Mighty."

Jareth smirked quietly and nodded at Sarah, his eyes dancing mischeviously.

"Sarah is quite right, Janae," intoned the High King as he stood, holding out his hand to his queen. "We would be honored to have you stay here, indefinitely if you would like."

Janae felt as if her heart would stop. Ever since Sarah had told her about the Underground, she had longed to visit, and here she was, not having been here for a full day, and the High King and Queen were offering her the opportunity to stay.

"Wow. That is really generous, but since Sarah is the only friend I have Underground, I don't think I'd be comfortable being away from her," Janae sighed.

Settling on the floor next to Janae, Deidre took her hand and smiled warmly, "Don't be silly, you know me. I'd be more than happy to show you around and help you meet others."

"As would I," added Fionn, giving Janae a knowing wink.


	6. Female Bonding

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Labyrinth, Jareth or Sarah. But I would happily snog Jareth senseless given half a chance. :)

**WARNING:** Mature content…references to kink and other adult themes, as well as foul language.

**Author's Note:** Wow! I am so thrilled by the positive responses to the introduction of Fionn and Janae (both of whom are loads of fun to write, as you will see in this chapter). As always, please let me know what you think of this chapter…especially as the next chapter will be leading to lemony goodness. You need to tell me who you want to see lemony goodness of (that will make sense when you finish reading this chapter!).

Hope you enjoy…I had a blast writing this chapter. :)

* * *

><p>It had been a very quiet week in the Goblin Kingdom and surprisingly enough Jareth was not particularly happy about it since the primary reason it had been so quiet was because his beloved Sarah was not there. Her recovery from Torvik's torture had occurred relatively quietly, with minimal complications, yet the healers felt it best that she rest for another week before resuming her 'wifely duties' as they had put it.<p>

Neither Sarah nor Jareth were particularly happy about this news, although both Janae and Finn seemed inordinately amused by it – much to Sarah and Jareth's collective chagrin.

Being the imminently practical person she is, Sarah determined early on in the argument with the healers, that to return to the Goblin Castle with Jareth would only risk throwing the healer's advice out the window and acting on their baser instincts. As much as Jareth hated to admit it, she was right. Having her back in his bed would make resisting her impossible, even with the healers warning of potentially dire consequences to the possibility of future heirs if they aggravated the wounds too early.

So, Sarah made the decision and knowing that Jareth would disagree, she took it straight to the High King and Queen. _Cheeky wench_, thought Jareth ruefully.

- _Yes. It was rather unfair of her to go over your head,_ agreed his inner-self.

But, in the end, she was right. There was no way he would have agreed to it if his parents had not made a royal case out of it. In short order it was decided that Sarah would accompany Janae back Above for the week to help her friend pack up her belongings and tie up loose ends before returning to the Underground, where she would take up duties as an apprentice chronicler for the Royal Court.

While the High King and Queen had the final say in the matter, Jareth was not about to let Sarah go Above unprotected while someone clearly wanted to harm her. He imbued her sigil pendant with a spell that would alert her, him and the High King should she be targeted by Unseelie magic. Unbeknownst to both Sarah and his father however, Jareth had also arranged with Fionn to shadow the girls while they were Above to protect them further – an arrangement Fionn was quite happy about. In fact, Jareth was somewhat taken aback with how quickly Fionn agreed to the proposal, until it dawned on him that Fionn was not as interested in shadowing the Goblin Queen, as he was in finding out more about Janae.

Before sending Fionn off to protect the girls, Jareth made him swear to keep the arrangement purely business should they discover that he was Above. He was _not_ to attempt to seduce Janae under any circumstances. Despite his promise, both Fionn and Jareth knew that should the opportunity present itself, Fionn would pursue Janae. And knowing Fionn, Jareth was sure that he would somehow manufacture that opportunity if one didn't naturally present itself soon. Yes, he and his brother were quite similar in that regard – when they wanted something, they would move the stars to get it.

Losing himself once more in the paperwork scattered across his desk, Jareth didn't see the raven that alighted on the balcony, but he felt the arrival and knew without a doubt who it was.

"Hello Fionn. I was wondering when you would report," he muttered as he signed yet another paper, before turning toward the balcony doors.

Sauntering into Jareth's study, a smirk plastered across his dark features, Fionn draped himself over the chair opposite Jareth's desk. He tugged at his shirt as he settled into the chair, flashing Jareth a mischievous grin as he spoke.

"Well dear brother, you did make me promise to report upon the safety of your Queen. I am merely doing as you asked," he drawled, his dark eyes shining mysteriously.

Raising an eyebrow as he looked at Fionn, Jareth knew there was more to Fionn's visit that a simple report. Leaning back in his chair, Jareth propped his booted feet upon the corner of the desk, the warm firelight reflecting in the high gloss of the leather boots.

"You could have sent a message, Fionn. You hardly needed to report in person. So how about you tell me why you are really here. Are the girls alright?" he asked in clipped tones. It had been a trying week, he missed Sarah's touch and he was really not in the mood for his brother's mischief.

Fionn chuckled. While he knew it was dangerous to tease his brother, in this instance it was a risk he was willing to take.

"Are they alright?" he repeated, laughing softly, "Yes and no. Have they been in any danger? No...the only danger they have been in this week has been from themselves. Who knew mortal girls could consume so much alcohol?"

Jareth had to laugh. Sarah had regaled him with stories of the way she and Janae had drunk themselves into a stupor regularly during their studies.

"So they have been drinking a fair amount? I am led to believe that is typical behavior amongst close girlfriends in the mortal realm," replied Jareth with a shrug. "Has anything else happened?"

"Well, aside from packing up Janae's belongings and arranging for their felines to be transported Underground, the girls have been doing a fair amount of shopping."

Jareth pursed his lips in exasperation as he glared at Fionn, "Honestly Fionn, if that is all they have been up to, I see no reason for you to be sitting here giving your report. I could still be working my way through the stack of paperwork that piled up while we were looking for Sarah last week."

Leaning forward, Fionn conjured up a glowing black crystal, before fixing Jareth with an impish grin framing his pointed teeth. "Well brother, the fact is while the girls have been in no danger, I fear that they are indeed flirting with it."

Jareth frowned, his eyebrows narrowing as he contemplated Fionn's cryptic words. "Show me," he ordered tersely.

Flicking the black orb up onto his fingertips, Fionn set it spinning, conjuring up the image of Sarah and Janae he had recorded earlier in the day.

* * *

><p>"<em>Remind me again what we are doing here, Jae?" asked Sarah, blushing as she looked around the shop. <em>

_Turning from the rack she had been exploring, Janae gestured with a rather large pink vibrator, "It is quiet simple really, Queenie. Unlike you, I won't have the luxury of a warm, willing or wild body curled up against mine of a night, so I have to take matters into my own hands," she laughed, her face alight with glee as she returned to thumbing through the racks of toys. "Besides, most of my current toys require batteries and I figured it would be best to go low-tech since I'm sure neither of us want to have to explain to Jareth why we need to travel Above every few weeks on a battery run."_

_Waving a different toy at Sarah, she asked, "So…how about this one. How does it measure up?"_

_Blushing brightly, Sarah held up her hand and shut her eyes, shaking her head firmly, "I've told you before, I am __**not**__ discussing Jareth's assets with you in any way, shape or form. Besides," she said, looking at the item currently in Janae's hand, "His assets are most definitely __**not **__a garish shade of purple. And that is the __**only**__ information you are getting out of me."_

"_Damnit Sarah, I'm not getting laid these days so I have to live vicariously through you! The least you could do is make with some juicy details," whined Janae, her sea-green eyes dancing merrily._

_Ignoring Janae, Sarah continued, "So tell me, why __**I**__ needed to come along on your little toy quest." _

_Janae paused, a mischievous grin flickering across her face, "Because I love to watch you squirm and look all embarrassed every time I bring you in here."_

"_For someone who is a self-avowed masochist, you are a bit of a sadistic bitch, y'know that Jae?" muttered Sarah, rolling her eyes at her friend._

Jareth pursed his lips as he listened to Sarah. Shaking his head he sighed. Breaking her of that filthy habit was going to be twice as hard with Janae around, unless someone could break Janae of the habit as well. Eyeing Fionn, he suspected that his brother would be willing to try, but then again, her feisty mouth was part of what Fionn liked about her.

_Pressing her hand to her mouth and feigning shock, Janae smiled wickedly at Sarah, "Language, language. Whatever would Jareth say?"_

_Sarah's face paled and she cringed._

"_Damnit, you're right." Gasping, when she realized what she had said, Sarah moaned, "Fuuuuck!"_

"_Oh shit Jae!" Sarah growled, punching her friend hard in the arm. "You're enjoying this far too much."_

_Janae cackled happily, waving a bright pink dildo toward the ceiling and saying "HIIIII Jareth!"_

Fionn chuckled, nodding at Jareth. "She has been doing that for the last two days. Ever since Sarah reminded her that crystals can be used to scry."

Jareth rolled his eyes. Janae was definitely a character. He was going to have to keep close eye on her and Sarah, unless Fionn was successful in taming her.

"_Stop doing that every time I cuss," Sarah demanded, punching Janae's arm again. "I'm around you less than a week and already I'm back to where I was before." _

_Janae giggled and began poking through the bin of canes, "I fail to see the problem here, it isn't my ass on the line."_

_She groaned and rubbed her eyes. "Exactly…it isn't yours, it's mine! And that particular lesson was painful enough the first time, I really don't relish the idea of going through it again."_

Smiling, Jareth nodded to himself. At least Sarah was considering her actions and what consequences they would have when she returned to him. As he watched her distress, he considered other ways of breaking her of this particular habit, ways that would be potentially more pleasurable for both of them.

_Janae paused, considering this. Giving Sarah a lascivious grin, Janae purred, "Sar, take it from me…in the right hands, a cane can open up a __**whole**__ new world of pleasure that would make your head spin. Or so I hear" she sighed wistfully, "I'm still waiting to find someone who can rock my world like that."_

Jareth looked up, seeing the wicked glint in Fionn's eyes. He didn't need to read his brother's mind to tell what he was thinking. Without comment he returned his attention to the crystal.

_Seeing Sarah blush and turn away, Janae squealed. She grabbed Sarah's arm and spun her around to face her. "Oh my fucking Gawd! You've been holding out on me! Don't tell me you've managed to cum just from a cane."_

_Sarah cringed, her face feeling as if it were on fire as she ducked her head down, a veil of chocolate colored tresses hiding her face from view._

"_Well butter my ass and call me a biscuit! You lucky girl!" laughed Janae, looking at Sarah in awe. _

_Eyeing Janae, Sarah raised an eyebrow with a sly sneer, "Hmm…I wonder if F…."_

_Janae squeaked, slapping a hand over Sarah's mouth, whispering fervently, "Don't even __**think**__ about finishing that sentence Queenie! If there is one thing I've learned from your stories of the Underground and Fae, words have power and names even more so. Don't you __**dare**__ even think of breathing his name! Hell, you and I both know that whenever you say Jareth's name there is like a 50-50 shot that he'll just show up."_

Looking up at Fionn, Jareth raised an eyebrow in question. "Who are they talking about, Fionn?"

"I don't know. According to an earlier conversation, it appears there is another Fae who shows up at the Libertine club; one that apparently caught Janae's attention awhile back. I have spoken with Siobhan and she assures me that you and I are the only Fae who frequent the club, aside from herself," Fionn replied, his face darkening as he considered what other Fae he might have to compete with for Janae's attentions.

_Holding her sides with laughter, Sarah nodded, gasping for air as she howled at Janae's response._

"_Oh Jae…you have got it sooooo BAD for him!" she giggled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand._

_Both girls looked up as a heavyset blonde woman waved them toward the counter. Smiling broadly, she took items out of a box and placed them on the counter before Janae. Sarah blushed further at the items from the box, moving to turn away before being grabbed by Janae and pulled back._

"_Here are the things you ordered Janae," said the owner of the shop, "Would you like me to box them up for you?"_

_Janae lightly caressed the red silk ropes and the leather cuffs, her usually bright blue eyes faded with momentary sadness as she looked at the items. Shaking her head she sighed, "No Darcie. You can restock them. Will and I broke up, so there is no use buying these if I have no one to play with."_

Fionn smiled mischievously as he watched this part. Given enough time, he had every intention of introducing Janae to a whole range of new games that he was pretty sure she would enjoy playing with him. If he had his way, he intended to spoil her for any other male – mortal or Fae.

_Sarah wrapped her arm around her friend in a hug. The two young women stood near the counter with an arm slung around each other's waist, and their temples pressed together as they looked at the items on the counter._

"_Here Sarah, you're getting these," said Janae finally, handing a small item to Sarah._

_Sarah picked up the item and dangled it from her fingers, her face scrunched up as she contemplated the bits of metal in her hands. There were three small, silicone coated alligator clips, connected into a T-shape by three bits of metal chain._

"_What the hell is it?" she asked, her emerald eyes narrowed in confusion._

_Janae just grinned wickedly, "Honey, give those to Jareth and I promise you he will know __**exactly**__ what do with them and within 5 minutes of giving them to him, I'd be willing to bet money that you will be wearing those lil beauties," she chuckled, nodding toward the small metal clips._

_Gasping, Sarah thrust them back at Janae, shaking her head frantically. "NO! I will not take these. Fuck no!"_

_Waving at the ceiling, Janae grinned again, "Hi Jareth!" before fixing Sarah with an evil smirk. Janae dangled the clip and chain item in front of Sarah's eyes, "You __**will**__ take these, or else I will have them gift-wrapped and delivered to Jareth with a note from you gushing about how you want them used on you!"_

_Sarah's jade eyes flew wide open in shock. "You wouldn't dare!" she breathed. _

"_Try me!" challenged Janae, her blue eyes flashing playfully._

"_If you do that, I'll tell Dreamy McLeatherpants that you are dying to know if he can weld a cane as good as his…."_

_Janae clapped a hand over Sarah's mouth again, giggling nervously as she looked at the ceiling._

"_You know Sar…. there are no winners in a war of escalation. So let's declare a truce. Take the clips…give them to Jareth or use them to hold up your stockings, I don't care which. And for my part, I promise not to send sex toys to Jareth in your name. Deal? " Turning to the blonde woman behind the counter she continued, "I'll take a set of those clips as well."_

_Eyeing Janae with a sly smirk, Sarah grinned, "Why on earth would you want a set of those if you have no one to play with?"_

_Janae gave Sarah an impish smile, "Call it wishful thinking. A girl can have a dream…and as you have proven, sometimes they even come true."_

A soft knock on the study door interrupted their viewing of the crystal. Jareth settled back in his chair as Greeble brought in a decanter of brandy and several glasses, sitting them on the desk before removing himself from the room. Pouring the brandy, he slid one glass into Fionn's hands before sipping his own.

"Really Fionn, while their purchases are interesting, I hardly see how the girls are flirting with danger," he muttered, absently flipping through the stack of papers that awaited his approval or signature. "And while I enjoy seeing Sarah squirm at Janae's antics, it is hardly reason to delay my work any further."

Swirling the contents of his glass around and sniffing the heady, yet delicate, aroma of the brandy, Fionn chuckled as he set the dark crystal spinning once more, images of the girls slowly filtering through the crimson mist that filled the glowing orb. "Jareth, the toy shopping is only the first part of their adventure today that has them flirting with danger."

"_Holy shit," yelped Sarah, wobbling dangerously and grabbing onto Janae to stay upright._

"_Hi Jareth!" crowed Janae looking up, she ignored the strange looks other customers gave at her outburst. Steadying Sarah back on her feet she frowned. "Okay Sar. Back straight. Stick your ass out a bit….no…more than that. Okay, chest out. Shoulder's back. Now, when you walk wiggle your hips more."_

_Sarah did as instructed, took several more steps and stopped.  
><em>

"_There is no way I can wear these, Jae! I can't walk in them," she protested, sitting down and taking a pair of bright red platform stilletos from her feet, before stretching her feet out and massaging them._

"_C'mon Sar. Every girl needs a pair of red fuck-me-pumps," insisted Janae as she sauntered past in a pair of red, sequined, platform mary-janes. With each step her skirt swished invitingly around her thighs._

"_And really, why on earth are they called that? Fuck-me pum…"_

"_Hi Jareth!" interrupted Janae, giggling._

_Rolling her eyes, Sarah grumbled, "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by you tempting Jareth to show up by saying his name…for like the millionth time today…"_

"_Yeah well, if you wouldn't cuss so much, I wouldn't have to say…wait for it….Hi Jareth!" Janae dodged the shoe Sarah threw at her head and collapsed on a small couch howling with laughter as she pulled the mary-janes from her feet. _

"_Okay…so why are these shoes called FMPs?" Sarah finally managed to get out without cussing or being interrupted by Janae._

_Kneeling in front of Sarah, Janae slid the mary-janes onto her feet, then hauled her to stand once more. "Because, in order to walk in them successfully you have to relax your hips, lower your center of gravity and wiggle your ass. Apparently, that wiggle has kind of a 'come-hither' aphrodisiac effect on most men. Hell, let's not be discriminatory, it probably works on some women too."_

_Janae grabbed Sarah's hips, gave them a push, shifting them and pushing on Sarah's back. "Now walk to the end of the room. And remember, wiggle your ass like Jareth was watching," she instructed with a very unladylike snort._

Jareth chuckled, his mismatched eyes shining with amusement at the scene displayed in the crystal. As he watched, Sarah swatted the back of Janae's head sharply before teetering across the room, a little more steady this time. Reaching the other side of the room she turned around and walked back, her hips wriggling in a very beguiling manner. Apparently Janae was correct in her explanation, as he felt a familiar pull in his body seeing Sarah's hips swaying in such a manner.

_Surveying Sarah, Janae shook her head. "No…I don't like the red stilletos on you." With a grin she rushed toward the counter, returning several minutes later with a large box. Laying the box on the chair next to where Sarah now sat, she opened the lid and lifted out a pair of black leather, thigh high boots. "Try these Sarah. They don't have the platform, so you should be able to walk easier."_

_Sarah gave a resigned sigh as she slid the boots on. "I fail to understand why I need shoes like this anyway. I only ever wear flats with dresses back 'home'. All of my dresses would be too short if I suddenly started to wear heels like this. Besides…they are horribly impractical," she grumbled._

_Shaking her head, Janae pulled Sarah to her feet with a laugh, "Honey, this is not an exercise in practicality, it is an exercise in female power. You have magic. I don't. The right pair of shoes can make a girl feel like she is the powerful being alive."_

_Sarah looked at her friend and rolled her eyes. "How on earth do shoes do that, Jae? They are just bits of leather with a heel."_

"_One word holds all the power in the world, well and truly, Sarah….SEX," said Janae, her blue eyes bright, yet her tone serious._

_With a grin, Janae slipped the platforms back onto her own feet, gestured toward a middle-aged man who just entered the shop. "Watch…you'll see what I mean."_

Fionn and Jareth watched with great interest as Janae walked across the room, her hips giving a lascivious wiggle with each step, a wiggle that seemed to be having the desired effect as the man who just entered the shop seemed to focus upon Janae's body – specifically her hips and ass. When the man stepped up to talk to Janae, Fionn's dark features narrowed. Returning to Sarah a few minutes later, Janae grinned broadly, her blue eyes shining impishly.

"_Case in point. He wanted my number and to know if I'd like to go out tonight," Janae said. Seeing Sarah's look, Janae just laughed, "Relax Sar. I told him I was getting ready to leave the country and wasn't interested."_

_Janae watched Sarah walk across the room in the boots and nodded. "Those are the shoes for you Sarah. You don't wobble in them at all. Hell…that is the closest I've seen you get to strutting. Work it girlie!" _

_Sarah grinned looking down at her legs, now encased in the soft black leather. "They do feel good," she admitted, a grin suffusing her face._

_Laughing, Janae nodded. "Honey, wear those boots and poach one of Jareths' frilly shirts and I guarantee you…the fireworks that will result will more than make up for the cost of the boots. Hmm… we should've bought you a gag too," she laughed, "Wouldn't want your screams of pleasure scaring impressionable young goblins."_

Jareth smirked at Janae's comment, already able to picture Sarah in just such attire. The mere thought of that combination making the pulling sensation in his groin ache sharply. Catching Fionn's eye, Jareth was not surprised at the knowing grin his brother gave him. The brothers sat in silence for several minutes drinking their brandy and lost in their own thoughts.

"So they bought shoes, Fionn? I have it on good authority from Deidre that shoe shopping is particularly popular with young women Above. Shoes themselves aren't dangerous," Jareth muttered, sipping his brandy as he tried to erase the image of Sarah naked except for one of his shirts and those boots from his mind as she was not due back for another two days, and they would be two quite painful days for him if he couldn't get that image from his mind.

"Do you know where they were heading next?" enquired Jareth, attempting to appear indifferent.

"When I last saw them, they were heading into a tattoo parlor," replied Fionn with a mischievous grin, watching Jareth's reaction intently.

With a flick of his wrist a clear crystal appeared in Jareth's hand. Seeing the crystal, Fionn grinned, as images of Sarah and Janae began to glide into view. They were viewing Sarah and Janae from behind, as they sat on chairs that were raised high above the ground.

_A young woman with a shaved head entered the room. Without speaking she reclined the backs of the girl's chairs slightly, then issued orders to them._

"_Pull your knees up ladies and place them on the foot rests." Nodding, the woman smiled and patted Sarah's knee, "Good, now let your knees relax outward. We don't want you tensing up in the middle of things." With a low chuckle, she draped small sheets over the girls, then left the room._

"_Oh holy fucking hell," moaned Sarah, her eyes shut tight as she leaned back on the raised chair. "Remind me again, why the fuck I am sitting on this chair, naked from the waist down, and wearing only a paper sheet?"_

Fionn and Jareth both looked up, frowning darkly. As much as Jareth wanted to pop in there and drag Sarah from the room, he did not want her to realize he had been spying on her all week. From the look on his brother's face, he knew that Fionn was feeling much the same way. Clenching his fist, he forced himself to return to the crystal.

_Janae giggled nervously, "We're doing it to commemorate a new chapter in our lives and because it claims power over our own bodies."_

"_What? Not going to say hi to the King this time, Jae? Don't tell me you've grown tired of baiting him already," snarked Sarah, trying to quell her own nerves._

_Shaking her head, Janae took a deep breath, "Um…I kinda figured it would be best __**not**__ to tempt His Nibs with showing up for this lil adventure. This isn't the sort of compromising position I think either of us want to be seen in, particularly by him. I mean, he's seen your pink bits, but he's got no fucking reason to look at mine…and I'd just as soon keep it that way."_

Fionn laughed, his dark eyes flashing with amusement at Janae's comments. Jareth watched as Sarah nibbled her lip. She looked at the ceiling, her emerald eyes shining with what looked like fear, before falling shut.

"_Be honest Jae, you are doing this because you are a wanna-be pain-slut. Don't give me any bullshit about power and stuff," grumbled Sarah._

_Looking at Sarah, Jae grinned, her eyes flashing brightly, "Okay…guilty as charged. Besides, I heard it feels really good afterward."_

"_If Jar… um…__**he**__…. kills me for doing this, I swear to all Gods Above and Below, I will haunt you until the end of your days, Janae," Sarah moaned, the tone seeming hollow in the sterile room._

"_Why would he care?" _

"_Remind me to give you Jareth's crash course in submissive body politics sometime," muttered Sarah darkly. "Oh Gods… I am sooo not drunk enough to be doing this."  
><em>

_Entering the room, Rastas looked askance at Sarah. "If you have been drinking then we won't be doing this at all, my girl," he said sternly, his bearded face glaring from Janae to Sarah and back again._

"_She hasn't been drinking, we know the rules, Rastas, Sir," muttered Janae in a contrite voice._

Raising an eyebrow, Fionn looked at Jareth, "Sir? I thought she wasn't involved with anyone?"

Waving a hand at Fionn in an attempt to shush him, Jareth hurriedly replied, "He is a friend they both trust and respect. Not a threat."

They watched as the bald woman came back into the room and sat on a low stool. Within moments they could no longer see Rastas or the woman, but could hear their voices, seeming to come from between the parted thighs of Sarah and Janae.

"_Ouch!" yelped Sarah, jumping on her chair. _

_Rastas' gloved hand reached up, putting her knee back into position as he barked, "Sit __**still,**__ Sarah. I don't make it a habit to restrain my clients, but if you keep this up I might just have to. Trust me girl, if you don't sit still I might damage that precious jewel of yours and believe me, that is one nerve bundle no woman in their right mind wants damaged."_

At Rastas' retort, Jareth's eyes darkened angrily. With a low growl he moved to rise, but Fionn's hand on his arm stilled him. He looked at Fionn, who was grinning mischievously at him. "Relax brother," said Fionn, his dark eyes glittering merrily, "Despite the fact that another is enjoying a view of the Queen's 'pink bits' as Janae called them, I do not think he means her any harm. In fact, if I am reading the situation correctly, you will quite enjoy the outcome of this little adventure of theirs. I know that if I can entice Janae into my…," Fionn paused, a wicked smile on his lips before continued "…arms… I have every intention of enjoying what she is about to have done to her."

They returned their attention to the crystal, seeing Sarah grab Janae's hand and wince, before leaning her head back upon the headrest. Janae on the other hand was happily watching what was going on between her parted thighs with interest.

"_Sorry Rastas…but I wasn't expecting anything to hurt so soon," apologized Sarah, her voice cracking nervously._

"_Dear girl, I haven't even touched you with the business end of things yet. That was just the tube for catching the needle," Rastas' voice drifted up._

_With a scared laugh, Sarah turned her head toward Janae, "Y'know…it is kind of ironic Jae…. a week ago I would never have though that I'd willingly let anyone skewer me with another bit of metal as long as I lived."_

_Nodding, Janae squeezed Sarah's hand and smiled encouragingly. Sarah sighed, took a deep breath and began to mutter, "Fuck. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck…."_

_Peering up from between Sarah's knees, Rastas raised an eyebrow at her and glared testily, "I haven't done anything yet, Sarah. What are you cursing for?"_

"_Don't mind me, Rastas," Sarah laughed weakly as she squeezed Janae's hand tighter. "I'm just getting warmed up."_

"_If you'd relax you might even enjoy things," Rastas chuckled, "I've had more than one girl cum while I did this to them."_

Jareth snarled, throwing himself to his feet.

"Jareth, SIT DOWN," ordered Fionn with a laugh. "Trust me, he is not hurting her or taking advantage of her in any way." Watching the crystal, they saw Sarah blush and shake her head.

"_Not me," she said, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly._

"_Gawd…I wish I would!" purred Janae, eliciting a giggle from Sarah._

"_Okay ladies, we'll go on the count of three. Everyone ready?" asked Rastas._

_Janae grunted, a look of sensual anticipation coming over her freckled face, while Sarah looked paler than usual and extremely nervous._

"_1…. 2…. 3….," counted Rastas, his final count overshadowed by Janae's purr of pleasure and Sarah's cry of pain._

"_Oh gawd…yes!" purred Janae, arching her back._

"_FUUUUUUUUCKKKKK! FuckfuckfuckfuckityfuckinFUCK!" yelped Sarah._

"_HI JARETH!" giggled Janae breathlessly._

Fionn couldn't help but smile at Janae's reaction. He loved the way her face was flushed and the cat-like grin of pleasure that she held, even as she trembled. If that is what a bit of pain did to her, he could not wait to see what she looked like when she had been thoroughly fucked senseless. Peering at his brother, Fionn chuckled. From the look on Jareth's face, he had only just realized what the girl's had done.

Laughing he prodded Jareth's arm, "Honestly brother, did you think she was cheating on you already?"

Jareth was torn. On the one hand he was distinctly disquieted knowing that someone else had seen his Queen in such a compromising position, yet since it was in a professional capacity, he couldn't in good conscience bog Rastas.

"She is my Queen, Fionn. She has no business being seen in that position by anyone other than myself," he grumbled. "Furthermore, she is mine and as such she should have asked."

Fionn shook his head. While he and Jareth shared certain predilections regarding pleasure and pain, his brother had always been more territorial. "Jareth, if you cage her so that you always know what she is doing, you will lose out."

"How do you mean?" Jareth demanded, his eyes sharp and cold as he glared at Fionn expectantly.

"Simply this, mortal women of the likes of Janae and Sarah, enjoy surprising their lovers. Had Sarah asked permission to do this, it would have ruined the surprise. And believe me brother, when you see the myriad of sultry cries you will be able to tear from her throat as you manipulate the little piece of jewelry that now hangs above her most precious pearl, you will see that her momentary indisposition before this Rastas fellow, is really a very small price to pay for driving her to higher levels of pleasure," Fionn explained, before settling back into his chair with a very feline grin.

Sitting back comfortably in his chair once more, Jareth pursed his lips as he considered what Sarah had done. He would never have guessed she would be brave enough to do that, but in a way, after what she had recently experienced, making the choice to have herself pierced was a very smart way of regaining control.

"While their adventures today were quite interesting and illuminating, I still fail to see how they are in any danger from shoes, toys and piercing?" he mused, looking at Fionn expectantly.

Smirking Fionn fixed Jareth with a mysterious stare, "True, but when you combine the toys, shoes and piercing with the fact that they plan to go to Libertine for one last bit of fun tonight, I would say that there is a high likelihood that one or both of them will be flirting with danger in some form tonight."

Frowning Jareth considered this. He trusted Sarah, it was others he didn't trust, especially after finding out that Derrick hurt both Sarah and Janae.

"Did you know that they were both abused by that bastard being held in my dungeon," snarled Jareth, his tone laced with anger that the mere thought of Derrick tended to incite in him.

Fionn nodded, his own eyes darkening. While he had been observing the girls during the week, they had spoken of Derrick on several occasions. Although he always felt the conversation was too intimate to fully listen in on, he heard enough to deduce what had happened, and as a result wanted nothing more than to have a chance of his own to torture the slimy snake.

"Yes, I have heard Sarah and Janae refer to their experiences with that snake," muttered Fionn acidly, "Should you ever tire of inflicting your own brand of pain on the low-life, I would be more than happy to have a turn with him, Jareth."

"Consider it done," Jareth nodded, propping his feet back upon the corner of his desk.

"And brother," said Fionn, his dark eyes glittering wickedly as he smirked, "I don't know about you, but if Janae is going to be flirting with danger, then I intend for it to be me."

Jareth nodded, his sharp teeth framed by an evil smile, "I think it is time we paid the girls a little visit and introduced them to our brand of danger."


	7. A Change in Plans and an Offer Accepted

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Labyrinth or the characters, I just let them run around in my head causing mischief on a regular basis.

**Warning:** This chapter and the next several chapters contain adult topics and themes, ranging from lemony goodness to references relating to BDSM and kink. If you don't like that sort of thing or aren't able to read with an open mind – skip the next 3 chapters.

**Author's Note:** What can I say, I'm long winded and feeling descriptive, so the lemons are likely to stretch across the next few chapters. To those readers in the mood for lemons – enjoy and please leave feedback (y'all know I get stage fright when writing lemons, so let me know if you like them and you might get more!) As per the outcry in reviews, you will get lemons for Fionn and Janae, as well as Jareth and Sarah – this chapter has lemony 'squee' moments according to my beta readers, but the _real_ lemons will be in the next two chapters. And you can expect them to be LONG as a result - so for my regular readers, don't expect updates on any other stories until I get all this lemon fluff outta my system! :)

Gotta say, I'm thrilled with the (very) warm welcome Fionn and Janae have gotten, so I hope the upcoming lemons don't disappoint. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Ties that Bind Vol. 2<strong>

_**Ch. 7: Of Changing Plans and an Offer Accepted**_

Dancing through the living room of the hotel suite that she and Sarah were sharing, Janae turned up the stereo, knowing that the pounding beat would be pulsing into the hallway, and she didn't care one little bit if the neighbors complained. Both she and Sarah belted out the lyrics as they finished getting ready for the evening.

_I love myself I want you to love me  
>When I feel down I want you above me<br>I search myself I want you to find me  
>I forget myself I want you to remind me<br>_

A limo was due to pick them up from the hotel in another thirty minutes to take them to their dinner reservations, before heading to the club. Although they started getting ready more than two hours prior, both girls were now only in the final stages of getting dressed. The two bedrooms were strewn with shopping bags and clothing, as they prepared for their last big night out Aboveground. They planned to party until the sun came up – or they passed out cold – whichever came first.

_I don't want anybody else  
>When I think about you I touch myself<br>Ooh I don't want anybody else _

Sarah gyrated gingerly (thanks to the new piercing) through the lounge in a red silk robe on the way back to her room, her new boots dangling from her hands. Seeing Sarah, Janae handed her the bottle of Goldschlager they had been drinking. Sarah took a deep drink, before coughing and shaking her head as she gasped for air. They had started out doing shots, but as their drinking progressed, they opted to merely pass the bottle back and forth. Passing the bottle back to Janae, Sarah danced her way out of the room, still singing at the top of her lungs.

_You're the one who makes me come running  
>You're the sun who makes me shine<br>When you're around I'm always laughing  
>I want to make you mine<br>_

Janae stood in front of the large mirror near the entry of the suite adjusting the tops of her stockings before attaching them to the black garters she wore. Standing up straight she checked her reflection, pleased with the way the latex dress hugged her curves, her usual riot of red ringlets restrained in a 'bed-head' knot at the top of her head, stray curls boucing and teasing along her neck. Smirking mischievously, she noted with a sense of satisfaction the Y-shaped lines of the clamps she bought showing under the thin latex of the dress. The two nipple clamp chains met just below her breasts before dipping down to hide behind the scarlet waist-cincher she had tightly laced around her middle. Only she would know there was a third clamp hanging on to the delicate titanium ring now resting over her clit, the fastening ball rubbing in a very delicious way with every step.

_I close my eyes And see you before me  
>Think I would die If you were to ignore me<em>

Pouring four more shots and setting them on the coffee table for their ritual rounds of pre-clubbing toasts, Janae was putting the liquor bottle back in the fridge when she heard a knock at the door.

_Stupid neighbors want to complain about the music…we'll see how they like my outfit_ – she thought with a cheeky grin as she sashayed toward the door in her new red pumps.

_A fool could see Just how much I adore you  
>I get down on my knees I do anything for you <em>

Putting feeling into the lines as she sang, Janae practiced her sultry look with each word. Wrenching open the door as the last word faded from her lips she suddenly found that her voice had abandoned her as before her in the hall stood Jareth and Fionn, wearing nearly identical bemused expressions.

"Oh… fuuuuuuuck me," she gasped, her pale blue eyes wide in surprise, the exclamation causing Fionn to smirk in a way that said he would be happy to accommodate her request.

Janae held on to the door, unable to take her eyes off Fionn as he stood there in the black leather pants she remembered and a deep crimson silk, button down shirt that caressed his muscled chest in a way she longed to. Seeing her discomfort, he grinned at her, his sharp teeth glinting in the light of the hallway. She could feel his gaze teasing over her, making her blush faintly knowing that the dress clung to her body showing off everything. Trying to tear her eyes away from his, Janae peeked sheepishly at Jareth, who cocked an eyebrow at her with a knowing smile.

"Very interesting song, Janae," Fionn purred, his voice a low rumble that made Janae's nipples throb painfully between the clamps and latex that pinned them against her body. When she still didn't move, he continued, "Well, aren't you going to invite us in?"

Vaguely Janae heard Sarah singing with gusto from the adjoining room, as she stepped back allowing them to enter. She couldn't help but watch Fionn walk past, the tight leather of his pants framing hard, muscular thighs, the sight of which made her belly throb with outright lust. _Oh yeah, tonight is going to be interesting_, she thought.

I don't want anybody else  
>When I think about you I touch myself<p>

"Hey Jae," shouted Sarah from the bedroom, interrupting her singing, "I saw that you put that bloody chain thingee with my boots. Forget it! I'm not fucking wearing it and that is final!" she declared, tossing the clamps and chain down the hallway toward the lounge without looking out the bedroom door.

Raising an eyebrow at Fionn, a look that was not lost on Janae, Jareth bent down and retrieved the chain, his eyes darkening as his mind whirled with possibilities. With a sly smile he tucked the chain into his pocket and waited for the inevitable.

With a cheeky giggle, Janae seemed to come back to herself and bellowed, startling both Jareth and Fionn, "HIIII JARETH!"

"Damnit Jae….that was funny the first two dozen times, but honestly, the joke is over. Put a sock in it. Hell…even better put a gag in it," grumbled Sarah from the other room, before hurling another item down the hallway.

Janae was looking at the wicked grin on Jareth's face and missed the fact that Sarah had lobbed another item at her. Seeing the item come flying down the hall, Fionn stepped close to Janae, his silk shirt just grazing her chest as his arm snapped over her shoulder to catch the item before it hit her. Janae gasped at the closeness of him, drinking in the intoxicating scent of cinnamon and dark chocolate that wafted from his shirt as he moved. Stepping back, his lips twisted into a feral smirk as he inspected the item. Fionn winked at her.

"I believe Sarah suggests you make use of this," came the sultry drawl, dangling a purple rubber ball gag in his finger-tips. "Hmmm… I must say, I think it would make a fetching addition to your attire."

Swallowing hard, Janae felt her face flush hotly, suddenly feeling overly warm in the latex dress. She blinked several times as her brain threatened to declare a permanent holiday. Opening her mouth, she tried to make her voice work, succeeding in only getting out a small squeak, "Hi…Jareth."

"Knock it the fuck off, Janae!" snarled Sarah angrily, the tone icy and harsh, clearly showing her frustration. "If you insist on yanking my proverbial chain, you'd best remember that for tonight you are hard wired and so help me, you do that again I will yank one of _your_ chains and I'm pretty damn sure they will hurt you more than me."

Fionn smiled wickedly at Janae, making her blush painfully. She felt goose-bumps race over her body as her nipples pulled harder against the dress at the feral look he gave her, as if he had every intention of pulling her various chains as well – both figuratively and literally. Judging from the way his dark eyes paused over her chest, she was pretty sure he knew just the effect he was having on her.

_Oh hell yeah! Let him pull your chain. Chain you up. Tie you down. Doesn't matter what he wants to do…say YES! _- moaned her libido with a great deal of enthusiasm, and Janae found herself hard-pressed to argue. _Logic and safe, sane, consensual play practices be damned….I want him_, she thought.

Sarah stalked out of the bedroom, the thigh high boots making her hips wriggle provocatively. With her head down she worked to adjust the front of her own waspie, her brown velvet tresses hooding her face as she moved. Without looking up, she turned around, taking several steps backward.

"Damn thing," muttered Sarah, still fiddling with the front of the corset. "I can never manage to get into it properly on my own. Hey…lace me up, Jae…not too tight tho, I want to be able to enjoy the evening and still be able to breathe."

Fionn waved the gag in Janae's line of sight, a cheeky grin on his face as he placed a finger gently on her lips, the touch nearly making Janae's knees give way. With an evil smirk, Jareth moved silently toward Sarah, drinking in the sight of her in the thigh high boots, wearing a short black leather skirt, a deep green silk shirt unbuttoned low enough to show off a generous hint of her luscious breasts, her hands holding a black satin waist cincher around her middle. Jareth's slender fingers tugged expertly at the laces, tightening it until it held her lithe form in a firm hug of satin and boning.

Leaning in close, he slid the hair from her shoulder, his gloved fingers lightly grazing the sensitive flesh before tenderly kissing her neck as he whispered, "Hello Precious."

Whipping around, her emerald eyes wide in shock as she saw Jareth standing there, Sarah squeaked, "Oh…. shit."

She really couldn't believe her eyes as she had not expected to see him again until she and Janae returned to his castle. Snapping her mouth shut, her eyes poured hungrily over him, the warmth that engulfed her belly at the sight of him driving home to her how much she had missed his touch. It was all she could do not to throw herself into his arms, her fingers itching to glide over the loose black silk shirt that flowed over his chest, as the golden sigil of the Goblin King teased her from just under the edge of the shirt. Her eyes flicked downward and she whimpered inwardly at the sight of the black leather pants that hugged every curve of his thighs.

Jareth raised an elegant eyebrow and glared at her, a look she was very familiar with, that clearly said 'You're in trouble'. A wicked sneer teased his thin lips as he watched Sarah's reaction. Hearing what she said, she clapped her hands over her mouth, hanging her head in frustration. Muttering darkly to herself, she stomped her feet before taking two steps toward Janae, who was now watching the scene between Jareth and Sarah with interest. Giving her friend a venomous look, Sarah punched Janae hard on the arm.

"OW! What the fuck was that for?" yelped Janae, her blue eyes glittering brightly as she attempted to look innocent.

"You couldn't have given me some warning that we had company?" snapped Sarah, taking a glance at Fionn holding the gag she had thrown out earlier and blushing.

Giggling quietly, Janae shrugged, "Well, I _did_ say hi to him - twice in fact. You mean that didn't tip you off?"

Punching Janae once more, Sarah worked to compose herself. "Just remember this, payback is a…." she paused looking at Jareth, then glowered at Janae, "…bitch. And from this moment on, just call me 'Payback'."

Fionn chuckled at Sarah's cheek, as Jareth caressed her shoulder.

"Now, now, Pet. You can't blame Janae for your tendency toward foul language," chided Jareth, his mismatched eyes appraising her attire hungrily. "You know what is expected as my queen. You failed to abide by that, and we will deal with it…later."

Cringing, Sarah grumbled until Jareth lightly kissed her check, his lips making their way to the tender flesh behind her ear where he sunk his teeth in, making her whimper. He chuckled low, wrapping his arm around her waist as her knees buckled, then looked pointedly at Janae, an evil smile dancing in his eyes.

Frowning, Janae looked at the ground, then stamped her foot. "Damnit Jareth…you can't punish Sarah for me encouraging her. That isn't fair," she protested, her blue eyes shining sincerely as she looked from Jareth to Sarah.

"Actually Janae, I can and will. She knows better. However, if you have a counter offer, I might be willing to entertain it," he replied coolly, cocking his head as he looked at her, while pulling Sarah tightly against him possessively.

Fionn watched the exchange with interest. While Jareth rightly wanted to correct Sarah's language issue, Fionn rather liked the brash, feisty mouth Janae had. With a small smirk, he watched Janae open and close her mouth several times as she tried to come up with a suitable counter-offer. Considering what he knew of her bond with Sarah, he was pretty sure he knew what her offer would be, and only hoped that should Jareth take her up on it, he did not quash her firey spirit.

Taking Sarah's hand in his, Jareth led her toward the lounge. Settling himself in a chair, he pulled her onto his lap with a self-satisfied smirk. Fionn pulled the door shut before draping himself upon the couch. Turning the ball-gag over in his fingers, he smiled wickedly at Janae, enjoying the way she flushed, before she turned away and began pacing the outer edge of the room.

Scowling, Janae paced for a few moments before abruptly turning to Jareth, "Okay. I have an offer."

Raising an eyebrow and fixing her with a sardonic sneer, he nodded, "Go on. I'm listening."

"I'll take Sarah's punishment," declared Janae, to which Jareth laughed, causing Janae to pout. "There is no need to laugh. It is an honest to God offer."

Smiling indulgently, Jareth looked at Janae, "I have no doubt of that Janae, as Sarah is your dear friend and you want to protect her. However, the standard punishment for her in this instance would hardly be a punishment for one like you who admits to liking canes and their…*ahem* effects."

Watching Janae scowl, her blue eyes flashing defiantly, Jareth gave her a smug grin, "Perhaps we can come up with a mutually agreeable solution. Sarah must agree to amend her atrocious language starting immediately, and you get a punishment suitable to your interests, decided by myself and Fionn, then delivered by Fionn. How does that sound, Janae? Agreeable?"

Jareth ran his hand firmly along Sarah's hips, enjoying the needy shiver that she gave as she leaned against his chest. He eyed Janae, watching the light of understanding dawn in her sea-green eyes. The look in her eyes said that she wanted desperately to accept the offer, but there was a wariness lurking beneath the surface. The big question was whether she would give in to her desires or let her fear hold her back.

Fionn couldn't help the broad grin that slid over his face at Jareth's rather elegant solution. Although his brother had made him swear not to pursue the girl, here Jareth was practically gift-wrapping her and depositing her in his lap. From his lap, he was sure it would only be a short journey to get her into his bed - and keep her there.

Janae felt Fionn's penetrating gaze thrust into her like a knife blade, making her heart flutter wildly in her chest. Her libido had passed out cold at the very thought of Fionn being the one to administer whatever punishment he and Jareth deemed suitable. The only thing standing between her and what she was sure was Fionn's considerable talents, was her own agreement to the conditions.

Squaring her shoulders, Janae grabbed Sarah's hand, muttering to Jareth, "I need to talk this over with Sarah."

Nodding, Jareth reluctantly let Sarah slide from his lap. He smirked knowingly as she winced upon standing. Apparently, despite the quick healing of the Fae, Sarah's new piercing was still tender, something he intended to use to his advantage later.

Janae led Sarah over to the kitchen, where she pulled the bottle of liquor from the fridge. She glanced at Fionn and blushed as he caught her eye with a seductive wink. Throwing back her head she took a long draught of the alcohol, spluttering and coughing violently as she swallowed the burning liquid, before handing the bottle to Sarah who followed Janae's lead.

Propping his feet upon the couch and stretching out, Fionn laughed as he watched Janae talking to Sarah in the kitchen. Fionn and Jareth could see Janae gesturing wildly, while Sarah bit back a grin, occasionally nodding at her friend's obvious discomfort. Sarah leaned close, whispering something to Janae before conjuring a crystal that flashed a brilliant blue. Nodding in agreement, Janae looked on as Sarah pressed the crystal to the base of her friend's throat where it dissolved. Then the two girls linked arms and returned to the lounge.

Jareth raised an eyebrow at Sarah's use of magic, "And just what was that, Precious?"

"Top secret girl stuff," came the cheeky reply as Sarah attempted to perch upon the arm of Jareth's chair, only to find herself back on his lap with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist once more.

Jareth growled low in warning,"Careful Pet… you are still bound to me and I expect the truth." Seeing the frown in her eyes, he gave a pointed grin, "However, I am willing to let you keep your little secret – for the moment."

"Now then," he continued, as if nothing had happened, "Just what did you ladies have planned for this evening," asked Jareth in a bemused voice, his mismatched eyes shining impishly at the sheepish expression that flitted across his queen's face.

Sarah looked at Janae, trying desperately to keep her expression neutral, her face turned away from Jareth's searching gaze. Seeing Sarah's expression, Janae just smiled sweetly at Jareth.

"Nothing much. We thought we'd go to dinner and maybe see the new chick flick at the movies," she answered smoothly, hoping she didn't look at guilty as she knew she was. "Just a normal girl's night out sort of thing. Nothing y'all would be interested in."

Looking from Janae to Sarah, who was desperately trying not to return his gaze, Jareth chuckled darkly.

"Oh really? Do either of these lovely young women look like they are dressed to go to a movie, Fionn?" he asked, with a droll wink.

Looking Janae up and down, his eyes glittering like obsidian against his pale features, Fionn shook his head, showing his pointed canines in a feral smirk.

"No Jareth, I must say that they look far too delicious for attending a mere movie. Much more appropriate for more _stimulating_ activities," he said, his voice a seductive purr that made Janae tremble in spite of herself.

_Oh fuck…you are in soooo much trouble_, moaned her inner-self in delight.

Watching Janae intently, Fionn chuckled quietly to himself as she blushed, fighting against his gaze. He could see her struggling with the urge to mouth off, yet blush shyly – the contradictory emotions plainly fighting for control of her face.

Janae's eyes grew brighter as she looked at Fionn, her voice steady despite the nervous dragons now battling in her belly every time he looked at her. "And just what would _you_ know about stimulating Aboveground activities on a Friday night?" she challenged, her voice taking on a low breathy quality.

She watched Fionn flick the tip of his tongue over the sharp points of his canines and had to bite back the urge to whimper. _Gods! He hasn't even laid a hand on me and I'd probably come just from the sound of him whispering in my ear. I am so done for!_ – whimpered her inner-self in dismay, while her libido just crowed happily, still enthralled by his pointy, feral smile, and lost in wild imaginings of those same pointy teeth sinking slowly into some of the more sensitive parts of her body.

Leaning toward where Janae was perched on the arm of an empty chair, Fionn's smile hinted darkly at entwined bodies, desirous cries and lashings of lust. "Hmm… say your right words, Girl, and I might just take you in hand and show you," he purred, his voice a velvet caress that enflamed her, making her blood boil through her veins like rocket fuel.

Janae's libido collapsed in a hormonal puddle at his words, along with her cheekiness, leaving Sarah to fend for herself.

Jareth reached up, his gloved hand gently teasing along Sarah's jaw, making her quiver at the tenderness of the caress, a low gasp edging its way from between her clenched jaws. His fingers guided her head until she had turned to face him once more, her emerald eyes fluttering shut as if she could avoid his insistent gaze.

"Look at me, Precious one," he quietly commanded, smiling slyly at the way she fought the urge to obey him. "_Now_, Sarah."

Unable to disobey his command and knowing that to do so would be far worse than looking him in the eye, Sarah's eyes opened, their green depths flashing with a hint of fear, countered by desperate desire.

"Tell me, Dearest…what are your _real _plans for the evening," he asked, his voice low and soothing, the sound melting the last of Sarah's resolve.

_She threw you under the bus, it is time to repay the favor_, snarked her inner-self gleefully.

"We were going to dinner and then Janae thought we should hit Libertine one last time as she was looking for someone to play with," Sarah blurted, pointedly ignoring the look of betrayal that Janae gave her.

"Sa….rah!" Janae gasped, missing the predatory grin that flashed across Fionn's face.

"The name is…Payback," Sarah replied with a mischevious smirk, "And compared to some of the stuff I could say about you and your interests in Libertine tonight, _that_ was tame," she threatened, to which Janae's mouth snapped shut with an audible click, her eyes darting toward Fionn as she blushed. "Besides, thanks to you I dodged a bullet on the language thing, I really don't want to add lying to the mix," she grumbled, sneaking a peek at Jareth who nodded in agreement.

"Yes, your attire _is_ more suited to Libertine than a movie," Fionn chuckled, stretching his leather clad legs out gracefully as he looked at Janae, the toying with ball gag still in his hand.

Looking at Janae, her emerald eyes sparkling brightly, Sarah gave a low purr of laughter, "Actually Fionn, she usually wears far less when she is at the club than she is wearing now."

With a squeak of outrage, Janae lost her balance and fell from the arm of the chair into the chair itself. Righting herself she glared at Sarah, "_That_ was cruel…even for you."

Sarah leaned in and kissed Jareth's cheek silently, before sliding from his lap. Kneeling near the coffee table, she picked up a shot-glass and offered it to Janae, "Truce?"

Joining Sarah next to the table, Janae nodded. Fionn and Jareth watched the girls as they knelt across from each other, their backs straight, while they rested their bums on their heels, four shots sitting in the middle of the table.

"Are you planning on sharing those, Precious," Jareth enquired, his voice a chocolate purr, as he rather liked her current posture.

"Nope. Not even the Goblin King gets to fuck with a girl's night out tradition," replied Janae, her blue eyes snapping defiantly in Jareth's direction.

Jareth raised an eyebrow at her comment, a dark smirk sliding across his aristocratic face, "You'll keep Janae. I'll see that Fionn takes your little comment out of your hide properly later."

They watched as the girls lined their drinks up, two in a line in front of each of them.

Placing their hands behind their backs. The two girls leaned over the table wrapping their lips around a shot glass, each one nearly taking the whole glass in her mouth. Then, as if on cue, they both tossed their heads back, downing the shots in one gulp. Janae and Sarah shook their heads, fighting the urge to cough, before shooting the shot glasses out of their mouths and into their waiting hands, where they flipped them upside down and slammed them onto the table.

Picking up their second shot glasses, Sarah began, her eyes shining with laughter, "If you want to kiss the sky…."

"You better learn how to kneel," laughed Janae, thumping her glass into Sarah's before tossing back their drinks. This time Sarah shut her eyes and pounded the table as she slammed her glass back down, coughing.

"Damn, inhaled some of it," she wheezed, then blanched when she realized what she had said. Seeing Janae prepare to slam her glass down, Sarah shot out a hand and stopped her. "Nope…you missed some. You know the rules. You get it all or you have another shot."

Shrugging, Janae leaned her head back as far as she could go, popped the rim of the glass in her mouth, then flicked her tongue out, running it around the inside of the glass before dropping it into her hand and slamming it rim down on the table, looking pointedly at Fionn. After her earlier discussion with Sarah in the kitchen and a brief conference with her inner-self and libido, she had decided that she was going to enjoy tonight at Fionn's hands and not worry about tomorrow or anything else. Besides, while she and Sarah always watched each other's backs when they played at the club, they both figured that it was highly unlikely that Jareth would allow any actual harm to befall Janae at Fionn's hands.

Janae hopped up nimbly. Reaching out to help Sarah back onto her feet she grinned cheekily at Fionn and Jareth, "Now, if you two gentlemen would excuse us, we have dinner reservations and our limo is waiting downstairs."

"Oh…I think not Janae," chuckled Fionn, his dark eyes glittering dangerously at her. "You see, thanks to your offer, you two ladies will be spending the evening with us."

Frowning, Janae turned, her hands on her hips as she glared at him, "I don't think so. We are expected at the club tonight. While Jareth may have the power to keep Sarah from going, you don't have that kind of power over me – counter offer or not."

Fionn rose swiftly from his spot on the couch and reached Janae before she even realized he had moved, his gloved hand reaching out to firmly caress her chin, tilting her face upward. Janae's mind and body froze as his face neared hers, until she could feel the warmth of his breath across her lips, making her tremble. Her senses reeling with the heat pouring off his body, the firmness of his grip on her chin, and the intoxicating scent of him.

Then he spoke, a hint of steel edging his voice despite the smug grin on his face, "Perhaps I didn't make myself clear Janae_, you_ _will_ be spending the evening with me. Whether you like it or not; although, I strongly suspect that you will like it, immensely, in fact. And we have every intention of going to the club, just not the public rooms."

Janae looked at Sarah, her eyebrows knitted in confusion, who shrugged in reply, "They have private rooms?"

Chuckling, Fionn looked at Jareth and shook his head before turning back to Janae, "There are many things you have yet to learn. Ask me nicely and I might just be inclined to show them to you."

Jareth wrapped his arm around Sarah and led her from the suite. At the door, Fionn paused holding his arm out to Janae who merely glared at him. Grabbing her purse she ignored his proffered arm and headed after Sarah and Jareth, while Fionn chuckled wickedly behind her, tucking the ball gag into his jacket as he walked down the hall. _Oh yes, it will be fun to try to tame her and Gods I hope she never gives up the fight_, he thought happily.

Once in the limo, Jareth merely tapped on the window and the driver nodded, pulling into the Friday night traffic. Sarah just looked at him in surprise, clearly he had known what was going on all along.

"You and those damn crystals," she muttered, blushing and groaning when she heard herself cursing again.

Jareth fixed Sarah with a stern glare, his voice cold and firm as he spoke, "The deal with Janae stipulated that you were to stop that atrocious language immediately. You have not, therefore the deal _should_ be declared null and void."

He almost laughed at the crestfallen expression on Janae's face. Knowing that she was practically vibrating with the anticipation of what Fionn might do with her, he thoroughly enjoyed tormenting her.

Seeing the disappointment flit across Janae's face, Sarah frowned.

"However, I think I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself Sarah, and allow your friend to make good on her offer," with a flick of his hand Sarah found herself gagged with a clear rubber ball gag, her emerald eyes wide in shock. Nodding as if pleased with himself, Jareth smirked at her, "That should put an end to your language problems for the moment, my Pet."

"And as for you Janae, while Fionn and I discuss your offer you are advised to keep your opinions to yourself or you will suffer the same fate as Sarah," he continued, before moving to the other end of the limo with Fionn. The two of them quietly discussed what should be done with Janae for quite some time, leaving the girls silent at the other end of the car. Reaching out, Janae grasped Sarah's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Jareth and Fionn finished their deliberations as the same time as the car stopped at the restaurant. Fionn stepped out first, turning to help Janae from the car. Jareth followed them, but when he turned to assist Sarah she balked, pulling away from him as she shook her head frantically, tears springing into her eyes at the thought of being seen in public gagged. Sitting down next to her, Jareth turned her to face him, tenderly wiping away a stray tear with a gloved thumb.

"Precious one, don't tell me a week away has made you lose your trust in me?" he crooned softly, caressing her cheek with his leather-clad knuckles.

Sarah shook her head no, her eyes still shining with fear as she pointed to the gag.

"No, Pet," he said firmly. "It stays for the moment. We both know Janae and Fionn want to play together," he said, smiling as Sarah nodded in agreement. "But without this little bargain, Janae might not have found the courage to ask for what she so desperately wants and in many ways needs. You agreed to let Janae take your punishment, yet you can't control your mouth. If you can't control your mouth, I will have to renege on the agreement, which means Janae will lose her excuse for enjoying herself. Do you really want that to happen, my love?"

Sarah shook her head, blinking she forced back the remaining tears. Taking Sarah's hand to assist her from the car, he tenderly kissed her forehead, "Besides Dearest, if you would just trust me, I think you will be pleasantly surprised at how accommodating this particular dining establishment is."

Stepping out of the limo, Sarah found that they were in a parking garage. She took Jareth's arm, but kept her head down, hoping her veil of hair would keep others from seeing her embarrassing predicament. The two of them met Janae and Fionn at the lift. Entering the lift Sarah was shocked to see a young woman in a simple black silk tunic, a wide silver collar around her neck, that attached to a silver and leather bit-gag in her mouth. The girl in the tunic turned her head toward them as if waiting.

"Inferno, please," chuckled Jareth as he nodded at the girl, who punched a button on the control panel.

Janae tried hard not to stare at the woman as the elevator rose, but her curiosity was getting the better of her. She scooted closer to Sarah and squeezed her friend's hand again, the two of them sharing an understanding look as the elevator ground to a stop. Both girls looked on in surprise as the lift doors opened. The restaurant walls were dark burgundy and black brocade, with thick burgundy carpets. Scattered neatly throughout the large room were low tables surrounded by pillows, with black semi-sheer curtains draped over each table, making them all private.

As they were lead toward a table in the back, Sarah felt herself blush at the sounds of lust drifting from many of the tables. Trying not to look, she noticed that the semi-sheer nature of the curtains surrounding the tables meant that others could not see clearly what was happening inside, but moving shadows were clearly visible. Feeling Janae squeeze her hand and gesture surreptitiously toward a nearby table, Sarah gulped seeing shadows dancing upon the curtains, shadows that were clearly engaged in very physical behaviours judging from the whimpers and throaty moans that drifted from inside.

Leaning close to Sarah's ear, Janae whispered with a nervous laugh, "Honey, we aren't in Kansas anymore."

Sarah blushed and nodded, they most certainly were not!


	8. Just Desserts

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Labyrinth, Sarah or Jareth. That said, I'd really like to snog his glittery hotness the Goblin King breathless. *wistful sigh*

**WARNING:** Adult Content! Not suitable for those under 18. This chapter (and the next two) deal with adult topics including sex, kink, and violence. If these things offend you, don't read!

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for the reviews. Please continue as I have horrible confidence issues when it comes to writing lemons – so feedback is helpful and desperately needed! :) The next two chapters should be heavily lemony….hope you enjoy.

Also, be sure and read the Author's Note at the end. :)

* * *

><p><strong>The Ties That Bind Vol. 2<strong>

_**Ch. 8: Just Desserts**_

Feeling Jareth move away from her, talking quietly to Fionn, Sarah waited a moment further until she heard the sound of booted footsteps walking away from their alcove. _I guess when you can't see what is happening, your other senses do pick up_, she mused with a smile.

"When you said you wanted to play tonight, I'm pretty sure this was not what you were expecting, huh, Jae?" Sarah whispered quietly to Janae, pondering their current predicament.

Unseen by Sarah, Janae nodded her head in agreement, stray red curls bouncing like coiled springs with the movement, as a grin broke out over her freckled face. "Um… unexpected is an understatement. Not that I'm complaining. This is probably the most fun I've had in…oh ever," she replied happily.

Apparently, judging from the content purr Janae gave, their current compromising position didn't faze her in the least, although Sarah was still somewhat shocked by it. She had never imagined she would spend most of dinner blindfolded, partially nude, barely wearing one of Jareth's shirts and seated upon the low table in front of him, her legs spread wide and bound to the legs of the table, with her arms cuffed behind her. That alone wasn't an issue. The issue arose from what happened at dessert.

* * *

><p>After arriving at their table, they were surprised to find that not only was the owner, Dante, great friends of Jareth and Fionn, but also that the Inferno was not merely a restaurant, but just one level of a complete club and Libertine was next door. Janae and Sarah had been going to Libertine for several years and had no idea that the Inferno existed, which made them wonder what else they did not know.<p>

Once Jareth and Fionn had settled into their curtained alcove, they explained what Janae's punishment would be.

"I've got to do what?" Janae had gasped, her freckled face turning several shades of pink as her blue eyes flicked from Jareth to Sarah, studiously avoiding looking in any way at Fionn. Without looking at him she could already picture his feral smirk and the darkly hungry look in his eyes.

Jareth chuckled at her reaction. Despite her protests, he knew without a doubt that what he was offering her would hardly be a punishment, as her very reactions to Fionn demonstrated clearly that she wanted nothing more than to be at his mercy and that is exactly what she was going to get.

"I don't think I mumbled, Janae and I really detest being made to repeat myself," he drawled, a sardonic sneer on his face as he sipped his wine, "After careful consideration of Sarah's customary punishment for her ill-thought out language, and your particular, how should we put it … predilections … Fionn and I decided that to fulfill your side of the bargain you will be his for the night."

"For the evening…." she questioned, her voice cracking slightly as she looked frantically from Fionn to Sarah. While the thought of playing with Fionn made her libido scream with lustful delight, the idea of being his for the whole night was more than a bit intimidating.

"No. All. Night," replied Fionn, his voice a rich purr, making her already taut nipples tighten painfully and elicting a soft moan from Janae's lips that were parted to protest further.

Carefully schooling her face as Janae tried to wrangle her runaway libido and the part of her inner-self that was currently having a nervous breakdown. The way Fionn looked at her nearly unnerved her, his dark eyes washing over her as if already seeing what she would look naked under him. Mustering all of her resolve, she fixed Fionn with a defiant stare, her blue eyes snapping in the dim light of the Inferno room.

"Are you sure that you know what you are in for, Fionn? I seriously think I'm getting the better end of this deal," she said, surprised at how sure and calm her voice sounded. "Come on. You've seen what I'm like. I don't change that for anyone."

Fionn gave Janae a wicked grin, leaning close to her until his lips were mere millimeters from her ear before whispering softly, "I didn't ask you to be anything other than what I know you to be Janae, bold, defiant and desperately in need of a firm hand."

Sitting back against the pillows upon which the four of them were lounging, Fionn chuckled darkly seeing that Janae's eyes had fallen shut at his words. Her breathing slowed, although he could see her heartbeat racing as it thudded beneath the thin skin at the base of her throat. He growled inwardly, wanting nothing more than to sink his teeth into that sensitive spot and feel her pulse throbbing against his lips. _Soon…._ his inner self soothed, _Soon you will have that pleasure and so much more_.

Jareth looked at his brother and shook his head in amusement. Although both brothers knew of the other's predilections in regard to the delicious combination of power, pleasure and pain - in fact they had discussed such matters at length when younger - in the centuries they had been alive, they had never had a reason to join forces, until now. Jareth found it endlessly amusing to see his brother tease the self-assured and brash Janae, particularly since he knew that Janae was ripe for Fionn's particular skills, something he was sure she would enjoy – loudly and at great length.

For himself, Jareth was enjoying Sarah's reaction to the Inferno room. After her initial shyness of being gagged in public, he found that she relaxed quite quickly once they were settled into their alcove. Apparently knowing that other couples and groups were engaging in much more extreme power games made her feel more comfortable, and he was fine with letting her bask in that illusion – for the moment. He had every intention of pushing her farther than ever before, making her scream for him, in a most delicious way.

Jareth nodded to Fionn before conjuring a black bag and handing it to Sarah, while Fionn did the same for Janae.

"Unfortunately, given the nature of this establishment and the rooms in the lower levels, you two ladies, however lovely your clothing may be, are now entirely over-dressed," Jareth drawled with a wicked smirk. "This simply will not do. Therefore, you are to take the bags you were given and retire to the locker rooms to change."

Janae moved to peek into her bag until Fionn reached out and firmly gripped one of the nipple clamps barely hidden beneath her latex dress, making her gasp sharply, his onyx eyes glittering as he shook his head in warning.

"I suggest you keep your curiosity in check until you reach the locker room. Oh, and no trading items with Sarah. You are each to return wearing what is in _your_ own bag."

Doing as instructed, they wound their way past the curtained tables, Sarah trying desperately to ignore the moans and whimpering, while Janae craned her head around trying to see past the semi-opaque curtains. When they finally found the locker room, they were astonished at the lush interior of private changing rooms, lounging chairs, a hot tub big enough for at least ten people, a sauna and even a tanning bed.

Finding a changing room that was big enough for them both, Sarah and Janae dumped the contents of their bags onto the deep emerald fainting lounge tucked into the corner. Initially they were both relieved to see that they each had been given a black velvet cloak, and a pair of fur lined leather cuffs, but there the similarities in their bags ended.

Sarah's bag contained a shirt made of pure white silk that looked suspiciously similar to those that Jareth frequently wore, along with the detested triple clamp and chain contraption that Janae had gotten for her. She groaned in frustration as she ran her hand into the bottom of the bag, hoping that perhaps the knickers had merely not come out when she up-ended the bag – unfortunately, none were provided.

"He has _got_ to be kidding," she grumbled, gingerly holding up the clamps as she looked at Janae with a frown.

Examining the contents of her bag, Janae just laughed, "Um…I don't know what you are bitching about Sar…at least you got some form of clothing!"

Janae ran her hands through the contents, lightly running her fingers over the leash made of silver chain. Instead of the triple clamps with a chain, she had a different configuration. Two plum-sized emerald- colored jewels cut in a teardrop shape hung from two clamps that were attached together by a fine silver chain strung with smaller teardrop shaped emerald gems. Attached to the center of this chain was a second chain that went upward and attached to a silver collar, engraved with elaborate Celtic knot-work. Hanging downward from the center most point was another chain ending in a small ring.

Janae frowned, her eyebrows knitting as she looked at the chained configuration. Laying out the chains she finally realized that the two clamps hung with emerald gems were for her nipples, the collar obviously went around her neck, and the metal ring must be meant to attach to her hood-piercing.

In addition to the clamps and chains, she found a small, belled anklet and a belled gypsy belt.

"Oh fuck," she breathed, her eyes shining in anticipation as she checked the depths of her bag again.

"Um, judging from what is in your bag, as well as what is clearly _not_, I'm pretty sure that is exactly Fionn's idea, Jae," giggled Sarah as she shimmied out of her clothes.

When she was left in nothing but her knickers she looked at Janae. "Do you think Jareth would notice if I left my knickers on?" she asked, nibbling her bottom lip as she considered things.

Janae shook her head, as she handed the clamp/chain item to Sarah, "Sar, if lying gets you flogged and cursing gets you caned….do you _really_ want to find out what the penalty for not following these instructions would be? Fuck, he might take the shirt off you and make _you_ go naked too! I'm an exhibitionist, so it doesn't phase me…. much. But you? Better not risk it."

Nodding, Sarah slid her knickers off, all the while muttering dark thoughts about Jareth and his motives under her breath. She tugged the silk shirt over her head and moaned when she found that the frilled front had no way of closing it, so it draped open to her navel. Muttering further, she winced as she attached all three clamps to the appropriate places, her emerald eyes snapping with irritation. "Seriously Jae, I blame you for all of this," Sarah grumbled, her cranberry colored lips pouting as she gingerly sat on the lounge to wait for Janae to finish getting undressed. "You just _had_ to go to the club tonight."

Janae clicked the collar around her neck and deftly attached the clamps to her nipples and piercing, a small purr escaping her lips as she finished. "Hell Sarah! How was I supposed to know those two would show up? And I don't know what you are bitching about, you at least get clothes."

Stretching her back Janae gasped, realizing the chains were just short enough that if she arched too far the chain would tug on the piercing, in a way that was not exactly pleasant….but not particularly painful.

_Oh….Fionn is soooo wicked!_ Purred her libido as a hormonal hail storm roiled through her body.

_Remember when I said we were in trouble? _asked her libido. _Correction, we are sooooo fucked – not only that, but I'm pretty sure we're gonna be fucked as well!_

Janae's inner voice was too shell-shocked to form a coherent sentence at this point, barely being able to find the presence of mind to drag itself into the darkest recess of her mind to hide from what was surely coming. Meanwhile, her libido declared a inhibition holiday, _I suggest we enjoy every little bit of whatever Fionn has planned, just in case this is a one time thing._ If she was honest with herself, Janae hoped this was not going to be a one time thing. _Why do I get the feeling that having him once will make me hungry for him all the more_, she thought ruefully, as her libido nodded frantically in agreement.

Putting the cuffs on their wrists, they packed their clothing back into the bags and wrapped the cloaks around their bodies, holding them closed as they wandered back through the main room. Hearing a loud smacking sound, Sarah gave a small yelp, freezing as she saw a raised arm swinging downward in a nearby alcove, each loud smack being followed by a guttural moan. Janae grabbed Sarah's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

She grinned, tugging her friend along, "Lucky girl."

* * *

><p>After returning to the table it wasn't long before Sarah and Janae found themselves in their current position.<p>

Jareth settled Sarah before him on the table, sliding the cloak from her shoulders to pool around her hips. Leaning in, he kissed her tenderly before tying her own silk scarf over her eyes. Once she was blindfolded, he slid a gloved hand through the opening of her shirt and lightly tugged on the silver chain hanging between her breasts, giving her a sultry smirk as she arched toward him gaspin.

Leading Janae to perch on the table in front of him, Fionn's dark eyes washed over her hungrily as he slid the cloak open toward her shoulders. Noticing the leash dangling from the front of her silver collar, he gave a low chuckle, his lips twisting slightly in a bemused sneer. Janae watched puzzled as he unlatched the leash and dangled it in front of her.

"Perhaps I should have been more specific as to the location of this particular item," he purred quietly, relishing the way she brazenly met his gaze. Tapping her bottom lip lightly with the leash he smiled, his sharp teeth framed in a feral smirk, "Open."

Fionn placed the leash between her teeth. Bringing his head close to hers, she breathed in the luscious scent of him and felt herself shiver. His tongue flicked out to tease the corner of her mouth as he kept her gaze. Trying not to drool around the leash as it hung from her mouth, Janae whimpered softly at the feel of his tongue, not expecting the searing warmth of it, or the way that one simple action caused a flood of heat to wash through her body, pooling between her thighs.

With a start she noticed his hands on her knees. Slowly they moved along her inner thighs, their firm pressure forcing her legs outward, opening her to him. He watched her squirm as his fingers knowingly flicked the ring of her piercing. Taking the leash from her teeth, he deftly attached it the piercing. Fionn gave the leash a slight tug, a wicked smile shining in his eyes. Janae gasped at the sensation, her blue eyes wide as she looked at him.

"Hmm…much better," he sneered, giving the leash another tug before placing the handle of the leash back in her mouth, "Hold that my dear."

Jareth and Fionn settled back upon the cushions, discussing various matters relating to Underground politics while they waited for dinner to arrive. They largely ignored Sarah and Janae except for the odd titilating caress, until Jareth brought up Sarah's actions against Derrick in the dungeon.

"You have Derrick your dungeon," Janae asked, dropping the handle of the leash as her blue eyes glittered sharply at the thought of seeing that bastard hanging in chains.

"Hush, Janae," chided Fionn, tugging sharply at the piercing, making her whimper. "It is nothing to you what Jareth does with the bastard that harmed his queen."

Flipping her head defiantly, Janae growled at Fionn, jerking back against the leash, "Fucking hell it doesn't! She isn't the only one he hurt. Ohh…what I wouldn't give to have five minutes alone in a dungeon with that asshole," she muttered venomously.

Jareth cocked his head, peering around the girls as he looked Fionn, his expression stilling Fionn's hand as it went to tug again on the leash, "Explain yourself, Janae," Jareth demanded, his voice edged with ice at the mention of Derrick harming his Sarah and the idea of him harming anyone else.

"When he harassed Sarah at the club he made sure I was busy with one of his mates, then cornered her. She was supposed to be making sure _I_ was safe, but he physically forced her away from my scene. I couldn't do anything to help Sarah because I had been bound and then the asshat who was playing with me left me like that to go join Derrick and the others abusing Sarah!" Janae explained, her voice dull as she tried to distance herself from the pain she still felt at the memory.

"Sarah shouldn't have been attacked by him, either time. I on the other hand left myself open for it," sighed Janae, her blue eyes hard and cold. "I broke our cardinal rule and went to the club by myself one night, then agreed to leave the public venue with him."

Silently, Fionn reached out and caressed Janae's cheek, "You don't have to tell us Janae, it doesn't change anything if you don't."

Shaking her head, Janae gave Fionn a wan smile, "No, I can't move past it until I tell someone. And as odd as it may sound," she laughed, shrugging her shoulder to indicate her current position, "This is probably the safest I've felt in a scene sense, since the moment Derrick laid a hand on me. Fuck, even Sarah only knows part of the story, I couldn't tell her the whole truth either."

"I went to the club alone one night. I told Sarah I wasn't going, but I was so restless. I couldn't concentrate and there is only one thing that can settle me down – canes." She smiled softly at her admission, her face dropping as she went on, "Derrick did as I needed and I felt guilty for accepting it. The downside to having a submissive side is that I tend to feel guilty because it always seems like I get the best side of things, by being on the receiving end and all….y'know?"

Fionn squeezed Janae's knee and nodded. He found it endearing that she would think that way, when he always thought the dominant partner got the better end of things by getting to do as they wanted.

"So, I figured I'd go home with him and pay him back," Janae explained with a frown, her voice dropping lower. "I'm not proud of that. It was stupid, so I'd appreciate it if y'all don't ever mention it again."

"Turns out, Derrick wasn't interested in straight sex, he wanted something that most women balk at. What he took from Sarah against her will, I would have given freely," she said with a shrug. "Anal doesn't frighten me. Hell, in the right hands it can be fun…and that is how I beat him at his own game….before he beat the shit out of me that is."

Janae finally looked up, flashing Fionn a sheepish grin.

"I never claimed to be an angel. I'm not. I've played around, more than I probably should have. Hell, I'll try just about anything once. Derrick apparently expected me to fight him, scream, yell, beg…but…um…I didn't," Janae grinned, her blue eyes sparkling evilly. "Quite the opposite actually. I'm used to my willingness regarding that particular act being welcomed. Imagine my surprise when it wasn't." Pausing, she frowned momentarily, then shrugged, "And you know, I refuse to apologize for the fact that my needs and desires don't mesh with your average woman, mortal or otherwise."

"Nor should you," replied Fionn, his voice soft and serious as he spoke to her. "Too many women spend their whole lives being ashamed of their needs or denying them, which is quite the waste. I would rather treasure a woman who knows what she needs and isn't afraid to seek them out, than one who denies herself and consequently me, the fun that could be had," he drawled silkily, his eyes shining intently as he looked at her, smirking at the unconscious way she arched as he spoke to her.

Fionn watched Janae's face intently, smiling at her when she smiled at him once more. He was finding out more about her than he had expected over this dinner, and was rather pleased with what he was hearing.

Taking a deep breath, Janae went on, "I read the situation wrong. The fact that I didn't fight pissed him off worse," she said quietly. "So he beat the crap out of me. Damn near broke my nose and did break my wrist. But I got in a few good blows of my own before I got out of his place. I think I broke at least two ribs and a couple of the fucker's fingers. In hindsight, I should have told Sarah what happened, but it wouldn't have stopped him from coming after her still."

"What I wouldn't give for five minutes alone with the bastard," Janae muttered, her blue eyes flashing poisonously in the dim light.

"You might someday get your chance," Fionn chuckled darkly, giving Janae a wink as he squeezed her knee once more.

Dinner itself was less a matter of eating for sustenance and more an exercise in teasing, something Jareth and Fionn seemed to take great pleasure in. Since Sarah and Janae were not only bound, but bound to each other, Fionn and Jareth fed the girls at their whim, alternately feeding them and teasing them with the food, their hands or both.

Fionn lazily dragged a chocolate covered strawberry across Janae's chest, smirking smugly at her as the warm chocolate stuck to her fair skin. Leaning in close, he slowly licked the chocolate from her, a mixture of licking, biting and sucking making her whimper. Teasing her further, Fionn held the strawberry to her lips, before pulling it away. He did this several times before allowing her access to the plump berry. Janae's eyes shone brightly in a challenge, as her velvet tongue flicking out and swirling around the tip of the berry. Purring quietly, she wrapped her lips around the berry and bit into it, the wet slurping sound making Fionn chuckle wickedly. As she went to take the rest of the strawberry in her mouth, Fionn pulled it away and moving in quickly, captured her lips in a soul-searing kiss that took her breath away.

His lips ground against hers, firm and unrelenting as his tongue thrust through her parted lips, the taste of the chocolate-coated strawberry hanging heavily within the warm recess of her mouth. Janae trembled at the force of the kiss, never having been kissed in such a demanding way before. She was so focused on the feel of his lips attacking hers that she didn't realize his hands had shifted until she felt the tug at the piercing, accompanied two fingers sliding along her folds.

Breaking the kiss he leaned in toward her ear, his sharp teeth nipping at her earlobe. "It has been a long time since you have been played with properly, hasn't it Janae?" he drawled, his warm breath burning against her skin.

Janae struggled to find words, as his fingers kept tickling and caressing her. Her libido was for once speechless, merely dancing ecstatically through her brain overcome with hormonal bliss. With an inarticulate grunt, Janae managed to nod, her lust addled brain rendered essentially useless at the onslaught of his fingers as he slowly eased them inside her. The feeling of his fingers entering her made her arch back, pulling painfully on the chains between her nipples and piercing, and knocking Sarah forward toward Jareth, who laughed darkly, taking advantage of things to bite the side of Sarah's neck until she moaned with need.

Without stopping, Fionn's lips followed Janae's ear, his whisper a dark caress to her soul, "Hmm….I thought as much considering you have been dripping on the table all through dinner." Thrusting his fingers into her again, his eyes fixed upon hers, glittering obsidian stones set beneath wisps of dark hair, as he watched her blush bright at the news of her body's reaction. "The next time I bring you here, I rather think I shall make you the plate. Spread you naked on the table and enjoy both you and my dinner at the same time…."

At the mental image he drew for her, Janae groaned, her hips arching toward his hand without conscious thought. Her body was focused solely upon the feeling of his fingers, while her libido finally found it's voice and was racing through her brain screaming – _He said 'next time'. There's gonna be a 'next time'. Holy fucking hell! There's gonna be more!_

For the moment, Janae had forgotten they weren't alone, until Jareth grumbled with mock exasperation, "Fionn, if Janae makes Sarah spill my wine on herself or me, there will be hell to pay for one of you."

Liberating his wine glass from where it had been clasped between Sarah's thighs, Jareth peered around the girls at Fionn, who grinned impishly as he replied, "Can I help it if the girl is ripe and just begging to be touched? It is hardly my fault that she responds so eagerly."

"Be that as it may," chuckled Jareth, sipping his wine absently as he tugged upon Sarah's nipple chains, relishing the whimper that escaped her parted lips, "If you insist upon driving Janae to a frenzy, which from her reactions thus far, won't take much to accomplish, might I suggest we adjourn to the rooms downstairs? Or the club proper?"

Sarah sighed as she felt Jareth's hands unclip hers from where they were bound to Janae. Feeling disoriented, she realized he had moved her onto his lap. The weight of the cloak shifted, now draping over her body and Jareth's shoulder as his hands roamed over her. Ignoring her gasps, his gloved hands teased and caressed her stomach and hips.

"Actually brother, I have another suggestion," laughed Fionn, his jet-black eyes dancing with mischievous glee. "A game of sorts."

Jareth looked up, seeing the evil glint in his brother's eyes. Both brother's enjoyed games and neither liked to lose, so for Fionn to offer a game meant only one thing – it must be a game that neither would actually lose.

"State your terms," came the coldly bemused reply.

Removing his fingers from her, Fionn slid Janae from the table-top to his lap, wrapping his arm firmly around her before addressing Jareth.

"Simply this. It would be unseemly for the queen to be teased publically, as I fully intend to do to Janae shortly. However judging from the noises you are eliciting from Her Majesty's lips, I think she is as ripe and juicy as my own lovely peach, and in the anonymity of the alcoves here, her identity is preserved. Therefore, I suggest a friendly competition, to see who can make their peach come undone first."

Sarah felt herself blushing hotly at his description of her and the proposed game, then puzzling over hearing Janae's chuckle turn to a gasp.

As Janae started to laugh at the game Fionn suggested, he tightly tweaked the chain hanging between her nipples, making her gasp instead. "That will be enough out of you, my Treasure."

Pursing his lips, Jareth raised an eyebrow at his brother, a low chuckle rumbling through the alcove. "Interesting. And what does the winner get, aside from a quivering mess of female flesh squirming in his lap? Not that I would mind that," he purred, lightly flicking Sarah's piercing to watch her jump.

"The loser has to attend the next High Court function as a proxy for the winner," proposed Fionn with a grin, knowing that if the brothers had their way, they would never attend any function of the High Court. "And to sweeten the deal, the winner also gets the next crack at dealing with that bastard Derrick."

"Aww Shit! That isn't fair," muttered Janae, her freckled nose wrinkling up as she pouted.

With a conspiratorial grin, Fionn nipped the side of her neck sharply. "Quiet Treasure…. If _we_ win I have every intention of sharing my time with you."

Janae's freckled features lit up at the prospect of getting her own revenge on Derrick, she grinned wickedly at Fionn. "Just as well I'm warmed up then, isn't it?" she asked cheekily as she wriggled further into his lap, making his breath catch in his throat a moment, before stilling her wanton wiggle with a firm grip on her hip and an even firmer tug on the leash attached to her piercing.

"Hmm… you are tart, my Treasure. Just as well, as I am in the mood for dessert," replied Fionn, his voice deep and hungry as he licked the side of Janae's neck. Turning his head he grinned at Jareth, "No magic, only voices, kisses and hands allowed. Deal?"

Jareth grinned smugly, inclined his head in agreement as he shifted Sarah so that she was sitting across his lap, her legs both hanging toward the side wall of the alcove, her back toward Fionn and Janae. With one hand he adjusted the blindfold more securely, trailing his gloved fingers along her jaw before lightly caressing her lips. Having settled Sarah as he wanted her, he peered at Fionn who was adjusting Janae so that she was straddling his lap, her weight resting upon her knees as she knelt amid the cushions scattered around the table.

With a nod, the game began.

Knowing that Janae had been wet for ages, Fionn abruptly thrust three fingers deep into her waiting channel, his other hand pressing against her back as she arched backward with a keening moan. Gently he let her fall back, so she rested against the cushions, her hips still across his lap. His fingers twisted as they thrust inside her, spreading wide, then closing together and thrusting again, before spreading her walls wide again. His other hand found the apex of the chains sitting near her belly. Giving all of the chains a sharp pull, Fionn gave a low growl at the loud moan from Janae. He had always suspected she would be vocal, but if how she was going now was any indication, she would scream for him in a most tantilizing way, and he intended to have her screaming often enough that she would have no voice left by morning.

The fingers thrusting into her made Janae's mind shut-down, focusing solely on the delicious stretching feeling as they twisted inside her. When he pressed against the hidden nerves inside, she felt her mind explode, making her writhe further against his hand, her back arching upward from the pillows. As he tugged the chains, she gasped then moaned, the pain shooting from her clit to her nipples and back again before spreading throughout her body, making her feel as if she were coming apart from the inside out.

* * *

><p>Sarah groaned as Jareth entwined a hand in her hair and dragged her head toward him, crushing her lips against his, the taste of wine still on his lips. She responded with a force of her own, not melting into the kiss, but demanding more. Her tongue thrust against his, opening herself up to him.<p>

She felt his hand move down her hip to manipulate the piercing, pressing the knocker bar between her clit and his thumb. Moving his thumb with short twists made Sarah arch against him, his lips devouring her moan hungrily. Whimpering, she felt him hook two fingers into her. Sarah felt her face flush at the slick sound of his fingers thrusting into her further, his thumb still grinding against the knocker bar, each twist sending electric shocks of pain radiating upward into her sex, before suffusing her whole body. Despite the pain against the tender piercing, she felt another warm gush slide around his fingers and found herself wanting more.

* * *

><p>Dropping the chains, Fionn turned his attention to the piercing, his fingers dancing expertly over Janae's sensitive pearl, as he slid his fingers out of her. She whimpered at the feeling of emptiness, then growled with animal lust as he thrust four fingers into her, filling her. Stilling his hand, he deftly manipulated her piercing, his eyes darkening as his breathing sped up, unconsciously matching hers as their hearts raced in unison. At the gush of fluid that crept past his fingers, Fionn flexed his fingers, pressing the walls open. He watched as Janae groaned, her body trembling as she abandoned herself to his touch. With his fingers stretching her, he gently but firmly thrust deeper into her, her cries getting louder as her breathing came in short bursts.<p>

Janae couldn't help but cry out when she felt Fionn pressing into her with four fingers. Although her mind had shut down, her libido suddenly perked up in a frenzy - _Four fingers is nearly fisting…fucking hell…it feels so damn good! _She whimpered at the realization of what could happen, feeling her body clamp down around his fingers in a panic. She tried desperately to relax, wanting to give herself over to him, but the fear of the pain that he could cause if he pushed too fast, devoured her.

Sensing Janae's hesitation, Fionn stroked her gently but firmly, his voice a soft caress as he murmured to her, "Relax Janae. Trust me. I have no intention of hurting you…at least not yet."

The wicked hint made her cry out again, her body opening before him.

* * *

><p>Whimpering, Sarah arched her neck as Jareth covered her jaw in kisses before sinking his teeth into the tender flesh where her shoulder and neck met, the feeling of his teeth making whimper, sucking in a hissing breath. As Jareth twisted his fingers inside her he brushed against a spot that made her cry out sharply as a flash of pleasure rocketed through her.<p>

"Jaa…!" she panted. "Again…pleeeeeease," she begged.

Happy to indulge her in this instance, Jareth rubbed once more at the sensitive spot, enjoying the delightful quiver the sensation sent through her warm body. The arm wrapped around her back moved upward until it found her breast, the slender pulling on the clamp, stretching the nipple as Sarah mewled in response, the pleasure of his fingers melding with the pain from her nipple into a rushing torrent of pure lust.

With two fingers embedded in her slick warmth, his thumb continued to rub against the piercing. Jareth growled against her neck, biting her again as she bucked upon his lap, impaling herself further upon his fingers with a guttural moan of desire. Tugging sharply at the chain hanging between her nipples, he felt her clench around his fingers, the muscles beginning the tell-tale fluttering that heralded her release.

* * *

><p>Janae felt as though her body was disentigrating, her mind and body consumed by the feeling of Fionn's fingers thrust fully inside her, rhythmically pressing outward against the walls that slid tight around them. She felt the sensation rising, like an itch deep inside her. Despite the fact that his fingers were bottoming out, filling her, the itch only grew, making her writhe frantically against his touch, unable to stop the wanton cries and whimpers that spilled from her gasping lips.<p>

Fionn pressed firmly against the small bud under the piercing. Feeling her body give further to him, he grinned triumphantly, his dark eyes flashing wickedly as curled his hand around his thumb. Slowly and gently he pressed his hand forward until it would go no further, Janae's body spasming forcefully around his knuckles as she keened loudly, her moans adding to the sounds of lust and desire coming from Sarah.

Feeling her body begin it's ascent toward bliss, Jareth leaned into Sarah's ear, a sultry snarl of a demand gliding past his lips as they pressed against her flesh, "Come for me Sarah…"

* * *

><p>Sarah didn't hear Janae cry as it was drowned out by her own. After Jareth's command, her ears buzzed only with the white hot noise of her own release as it roared through her body. Beginning as a burning sensation seated upon the piercing, the feeling rapidly spread through her body as she spasmed violently, forcing Jareth to pull her harder against him as her head thrashed backward, her velvet tresses swaying as she surrendered to the sensations, screaming his name into the blackness as it swirled inside her head.<p>

"JAAARETH!"

Janae knew when Fionn had attempted to include his thumb, as she felt the knuckles of his hand brush up against the bony outcropping just inside her channel, and stop. His hand may not have have fully fit, but it was enough to cause her insides to implode. Fionn laughed in surprise as he felt the hot warmth trickling around his hand, as her body clamped down forcefully, massaging against him. Janae's back arched fiercely upward as the feeling crashed down upon her, a hoarse cry bursting from her parched throat as she panted.

Leaning back against the pillows stacked behind them, Jareth continued to tenderly caress Sarah's body as she slumped against his chest. His lips ran lightly over her cheek and neck while she panted and trembled against him, the last throes of her release making her whimper intermittently as aftershocks tore through her, taunting the already sensitive nerves painfully.

With a self-satisfied smirk, he looked up to see Fionn's pleased grin.

Fionn slowly eased his fingers from Janae's channel as the muscles clenched upon him, as if desperately trying to stop him. Janae whimpered piteously as his fingers finally slid from her with a wet sucking sound, the feeling of emptiness threatening to tear a hole in her soul. To her surprise, Janae felt tears glide from her eyes as she came down from the heights to which he had pushed her. Pulling her into his arms, Fionn quietly shushed her, his fingers brushing away her tears as he crooned soothingly into her ear.

The four of them lounged among the pillows for some time, basking in the haze of sensual energy that hung heavily in the air, as if a tangible presence. After some time, Fionn broke the silence, as he held his glass of wine to Janae's lips for her to quench her parched throat.

"Was that a tie, or shall we go for the best two out of three?"

Fionn grinned evilly and Jareth threw back his head and laughed as the girls in unison yelped, "TIE!"

Janae leaned against Fionn and chuckled – if that was dessert, she couldn't wait to see what was for breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Regarding the 'fisting' depicted here. While it is physically possible there are two cardinal rules that were not followed here (as they would mess with the flow of the story) 1) It takes TIME! It isn't something that is done quickly and 2) It *should* include excessive amounts of lubrication. The general rule is that if you think you have too much lube, add more...then add a bit more on top of that for good measure.

In this chapter, what is described is not 'full' fisting. If you hold your hand open and flat, with your fingers tight together, tuck your thumb into your palm and then curl your fingers around it so that your hand looks kind of like a duck bill, this is what Fionn had done, up to the knuckles. The knuckles tend to get caught on the pelvic bone, but the widest point is actually around the thumb joint.

_FIONN:_ Yes...that's right. Like Mythbusters says...Please do not attempt this at home. We are professionals.

_JANAE:_ Um...yes...I would say your skills are good enough to be considered for professional status.

_FIONN:_ Hmm...I'm glad you approve my dear.

_KIT:_ Oh my Gawd! Don't make me have to turn the hose on you two again!


	9. The fine line between pleasure & pain

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Labyrinth or the characters, tho I do like to think that Jareth really only belongs to himself (and the tons of us fangirls who dote upon HisNibs)

**WARNING:** MATURE CONTENT! The whole freakin chapter is like that! Chapter contains lemons, consensual violence (BDSM/kink) and reference to some sexual aspects that might squick sensitive readers. Consider yourself warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Yup…more lemons as promised. I struggled with this chapter and am now exhausted. Don't expect anything more on this story until the middle of next week – Also, I could leave the 'lemons' here or let y'all know what Jareth and Fionn have planned for the girls next. Please read and review to tell me if you would rather I left those bits to your imagination or not.

**BUT…if you want more lemons, you need to READ AND REVIEW!** I need to know if y'all appreciate what I'm writing or else I'll just write the lemons for my own enjoyment (and maybe send them to a few of my readers who let me know they get all fangirly and squee-rific over things) and stop posting them (no sense posting them if no one wants them).

_**Review Replies to Non-Signed In Reviewers:**_

_**Tara:**_ Thanks for the compliment. I freely admit that I'm twisted, but I do appreciate being called imaginative (I usually don't feel like I am). Anyway, I'm glad you joined the readers and are enjoying things. :)

_**Dieradella:**_ Than you so much for your review. Please sign in and review next time so I can message you privately. I'd be happy to chat with you further about things (as several of my other regular reviewers can attest, I'll answer all kinds of questions about things) :)

* * *

><p><strong>The Ties That Bind (Vol. 2)<strong>

_**Ch. 9 – Punishment, Pleasure and Pain**_

The red-haired woman moved through the crowd with ease, her beloved pet a silent shadow as he followed in her wake, the only sound made by the pair of them being the faint creak of well worn leather. Together they wound their way quickly through the mass of people that gathered in the main area of the club. Siobhan felt the shift in the air despite her position on the play floor and knew that someone of the Underground had entered the club. Being of the Underground herself, she knew the sound of royal magic when she heard it and knew better than to ignore it. So, she and Max made their way toward the entrance.

To say she was surprised by what she saw would have been an understatement. Although King Jareth and His Royal Highness Fionn were known to attend the club, and even more rarely would show up on the same night, she had never known them to show up together.

Giving a brief curtsey acknowledging their status, Siobhan rose, her pale blue eyes dancing with unasked questions as she greeted Jareth and Fionn, "Good evening Your Majesty…Your Highness. I have never known you to arrive at the same time before. To what do I owe the pleasure of two royal attendees on the same night?"

Although neither brother had played publically at Libertine, Siobhan had heard the rumors at Court regarding their particular predilections. It always puzzled her that their skills and interests were widely discussed amongst the courtiers, yet they never demonstrated any desire to show them off at the club, something human dominants seemed to think was a requirement for that very status. As she looked at them, she could feel a tantalizing air of sensual energy rolling off them both in waves so thick it was breathtaking.

Something was indeed different tonight.

Seeing the wicked twinkle in Fionn's eyes, and a matching smirk on Jareth's face, she laughed, "Don't tell me the royal Prince's wish to play? Should that be the case I would be happy to offer my own Sophia or Max for your amusement."

Jareth merely gave her a mysterious smile, his mismatched eyes glinting sharply in the dim light as he drawled, "I think it would be safe to say that my brother and I have every intention of playing at the club this evening. However, meaning no offense to the lovely Sophia and dear Max, we have brought our own pets with which to amuse ourselves."

Chuckling Fionn nodded, his smile widening devilishly to frame his sharp teeth, "Too true. And from what I hear, you are quite familiar with our lovely playthings."

Siobhan's face pinched upward at Fionn's suggestion. In all her years hosting the club, no other Fae besides Jareth and Fionn had ever attended regularly and she had not introduced the brothers to any of the mortal club members as potential play partners.

Looking over Siobhan's head, Jareth smiled; a smile that was at once tender and wicked. He held out gloved hand hand, his voice a sultry purr hinting at future pleasures of the flesh, "Ahh… here they are now."

Turning around, Siobhan squeaked in shock, quickly trying to cover for her surprise as she saw Sarah winding her way toward them wearing a white silk shirt she clearly realized was one of the King's, and thigh-high black leather boots. The last she saw Sarah, she was looking cowed about being contracted to His Majesty's desire for the weekend, and here she was looking radiant and more at peace than Siobhan had ever seen the girl.

"Sarah! I wondered how things went after the auction," she exclaimed, throwing her arms around the girl and hugging her tightly. Stepping back she saw the wide golden collar around her neck, with the sigil of the Goblin Queen hanging from the center. Raising an eyebrow, she eyed Sarah questioningly, "Or should I say Your Majesty? My, my…. Things change fast in your kingdom, Sire," she said over her shoulder to Jareth.

"Hmm…not quite fast enough to suit me, I'm afraid, Siobhan. This particular change was 6 years in the making. Far too long if you ask me," he replied drolly, taking Sarah's hand and pulling her into his arms. Siobhan was quick to notice the look of contentment on Sarah's face, a look so plain it was as if the girl were purring.

Fionn nodded in agreement, his pointed teeth glinting wickedly as he smiled, "And here comes my delightful treasure."

Looking up, Siobhan gasped as she saw Janae come into view, naked except for chained clamps, an engraved silver collar and a belled gypsy belt that chimed delicately with her every movement. "My goodness, look at you, dear girl," she chuckled, moving to hug Janae tightly.

Janae yelped and squirmed in Siobhan's hug, "Mind the bloody clamps, please. The damn things hurt when tugged on!"

Releasing Janae and backing away, Siobhan laughed brightly, "And since when do you complain about a little bit of pain, Janae?"

Janae winked at Siobhan, a cheeky grin breaking over her freckled face, "Siobhan, if you knew what happened at dessert, you'd understand. Just trust me when I say – ouch!"

Intrigued, Siobhan inclined her head in question toward Janae, making a mental note to corner the girls later to find out just how they ended up with the Royal Princes. Of course, she knew about Sarah and the auction, but the fact that she was now queen was more than a bit surprising. Then, seeing Janae show up, apparently with Fionn, intrigued her terribly, although from what she knew of both of them, they were very well matched in interests.

Smiling at Jareth and Fionn, Siobhan sent Max away with a wave of her manicured hand, "Shall I have Max clear your usual private parlor upstairs, then?"

Jareth shook his head, casting a quick glance at Fionn who nodded in agreement.

"No thank you, Siobhan. We have private suites reserved in the lower levels for the night," Jareth replied, his mismatched eyes hooded as he held Sarah closer to him, an air of possessiveness in his stance.

With a sly smirk, Jareth noticed that Siobhan seemed crestfallen at the news that they had private spaces at their disposal and had no need of the public play areas. Looking at the impish grin on his brother's face, he suspected that Fionn too saw Siobhan's disappointment.

Moving close to the motherly red-head, Fionn casually slung his arm over her shoulder, grinning conspiratorially at her as he gestured toward Janae.

"See this lovely peach here?" he began, his dark eyes glittering like jet beads, as wild tendrils of black hair fell carelessly over his forehead. "Well, she made a bargain with Jareth to accept a punishment earned by Her Majesty. Being the generous monarch we know him to be," he continued merrily, "he gave Janae over to my care for the night, with the express understanding that she would be punished for Her Majesty's disobedience. While it would never do for their Majesties to play publically, I have no qualms about it and considering Janae never flinched at her *ahem* clothing for the evening, neither does she. Therefore, I would like to request that you clear the flogging bench area for my use."

Siobhan hesitated, looking from Janae to Fionn and back again. Sucking in a deep breath she frowned, opening and closing her mouth several times. Her behavior puzzled Jareth and Fionn, who had never before seen Siobhan at a loss for words.

"Um…Your Highness….oh… Damn," she muttered, before turning to swat Janae's ass sharply. "You haven't told him, have you tart?" she demanded, her exasperated tone colored by the broad grin upon her pale face.

Fionn was surprised to see Siobhan strike Janae and even more surprised to see the self-assured Janae actually blush deeply, hanging her head as she shook it in the negative.

"It…well…ahhh…shit….everything happened so fast tonight that I haven't had a chance to address that particular …um… matter," Janae stuttered cryptically, a nervous giggle squeaking from between her pursed lips.

Frowning, Fionn glared at Siobhan and Janae. "Well one of you better tell me what the hell you are talking about and quickly," he grumbled darkly.

Sarah giggled, wriggling in Jareth's arms, actually bouncing in her excitement, "Oh pleeeeease let me tell him!"

Fionn looked curiously at the clearly bouncing Sarah, then at Janae, only seeing the top of her head, as her face was hidden by a riot of red curls that bobbed around her.

"Back in your box, Sarah," snapped Siobhan playfully, as Jareth wrapped his arms around the exuberant queen, his eyebrows knitting in confusion.

Siobhan patted Janae's shoulder gently, her delicate hands pressing upward against the girl's chin, raising her face. "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times Janae, there is no need to be ashamed. Anyone who makes you feel so for something like this isn't worthy of you in the first place," she said, before fixing Fionn with a penetrating gaze, her blue eyes clearly promising that if he laughed at the girl when told her secret, Siobhan would deal with him swiftly and harshly, Royal Prince or not.

Wrapping her arm around Janae, Siobhan turned the girl around to face Fionn, she chuckled as Janae blushed further, dropping her head again.

"Damnit girl, head up… NOW!" ordered Siobhan, in a sharp voice that none of them had ever heard her use except with Max. Janae's head bobbed up immediately, her sea-blue eyes wide in surprise. Siobhan gave Janae a gentle shove, propelling her into Fionn who slid his arms around her, his face a mask of confusion, a feeling he was not used to, nor particularly fond of.

"The crux of it is this, Highness. Due to Janae's particular….*ahem*….talents, she is prohibited for public safety reasons from playing in any of the play spaces save the tiled wet area in the far corner of the club," explained Siobhan, shaking her head as she watched Janae's face turn even darker red. "She has a tendency to make something of a mess when she is having fun. And as far as I know, she has never played with anyone at the club who could make her totally give up control. Knowing both Janae and yourself as I do, Highness, I suspect we might actually see her finally give up that bit of control, and trust me when I say, you will want to be in the wet area when that happens."

Janae cringed as Siobhan explained the situation. So many times before when she had attempted to explain things to partners they had been horrified, having never met a woman who could do what she could. The first time it happened, she had been 17 and was with a real clod of a football player who actually was quite good with his hands. She vividly remembering that had been her first orgasm by someone else's hand, and she came – forcefully. The amount of fluid embarrassed her terribly and of course he accused her of peeing all over him. The memory still stung terribly.

After that, she read all she could about female ejaculation and knew it was rare and sadly, often misunderstood. Over the years she had learned that if she let herself fully go, she would frequently flood, so she fought hard to retain some small measure of bodily control in order to prevent that from happening, since so many play partners had been put off by it. The downside is that she missed out on the feeing to truly letting go, and that ate at her.

Fearfully she glanced up at Fionn, afraid that she would see on his face the same look she had seen on so many others, and she wasn't quite sure her heart could take that rejection again – particularly not from him, the one person she met that seemed to know instinctively how to play her body like a well-loved instrument.

She thought she might cry when Fionn pushed her away from his chest, holding her there with his hands firmly on her shoulders.

_Oh Gods…here comes the rejection_, she sobbed inwardly, bracing herself for the horrified words that were sure to follow.

Fionn looked down in awe at Janae's red face, his eyes shining like obsidian stars as he gave her a feral grin. "You squirt, Treasure? Ye Gods…_how_ are you still single?" he laughed, his voice a sultry rumble as he crushed her against his chest possessively.

Janae's inner-self was for once rendered speechless, while her libido merely quivered happily in a hormonal delirium.

She glanced up at him, her face a study of shock as her brain finally registered the fact that he had not rejected her and was not horrified in fact, he seemed thrilled with the news. In a moment she found her voice again, "Tell me about it? I've been wondering the same thing for years," she chirped, her face taking on her usual cheeky grin as the embarrassed blush receded.

Peering down at Janae, Fionn raised an eyebrow, "So earlier, you were holding back?"

Janae nodded, still adjusting to the fact that Fionn hadn't rejected her outright.

Fionn chuckled darkly, his face alight as he grinned at her, "If that was holding back, I must do everything I can to make sure you completely lose control. I imagine that would be quite something to experience!"

"I've always said that anyone who played with Janae needed to purchase flood insurance," quipped Sarah, smiling broadly as she teased her friend.

"Yeah well, at least I don't violate sound ordinances when I come," retorted Janae, sticking her tongue out playfully at Sarah.

Listening to the girls teasing each other, Siobhan rolled her eyes with an expression of mock exasperation, "Hmmm… I'm pretty sure you'll have your hands full with these two," she said to Fionn and Jareth. "Would you like to borrow two gags? I'd be happy to arrange it."

At her offer, Fionn pulled the purple one Sarah had thrown at Janae out of his jacket pocket, dangling it in front of Janae's face, while Jareth pulled the one Sarah wore during dinner from his pants pocket.

Siobhan shook her head and laughed, "Clearly you are already prepared for dealing with these two, so I will leave you to it. Should you need anything, speak to Max or myself and we will make sure you have what you require. I would say to enjoy yourselves, but knowing you, I have no doubt at all that you will do more than that."

Feeling the surge of magical energy from Fionn and Jareth, Sarah looked questioningly at them when she noticed that both she and Janae seemed to have begun to glow a faint blue.

"A glamour, Precious," replied Jareth, his voice low near her ear, "To keep others from taking an interest in any of us, but more particularly to protect your identity, my love. Others will merely see a non-descript group of party-goers."

The group followed Siobhan as she guided them through the throng of people toward the wet scene area in the back of the club. She spoke quietly with Jareth and Fionn, before summoning Max to arrange the furniture in the play space. Sarah watched with interest when Max moved two heavily padded whipping benches into the space, setting them several feet apart, but parallel. Without a further word to any of them, Siobhan and Max faded into the shadows, leaving the group on their own.

Fionn held out his hand to Janae, pulling her close to him, his dark eyes softening as he looked at her lovely face. He was not looking forward to what must happen, but she had initiated things and he and Jareth were now honor bound to adhere to the terms of the deal she had struck.

"Janae, my dear, it is time to make good on the first part of your bargain with my brother. Jareth will punish you for Sarah's misdeeds," he explained quietly, a tinge of concern coloring his voice as he tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "You must know, by now my Treasure, that pain for punishment is vastly different to pain for pleasure, and what must happen now will not be pleasurable for you, but you made your agreement and I expect you to stand by it."

Her blue eyes hooded at the seriousness of his words, Janae nodded her understanding. "I can take anything he can dish out," she retorted, the tremor in her voice betraying her false bravado.

Fionn lightly brushed her forehead with his lips as he pulled her into his embrace, "Know this my Treasure, if you accept this punishment with grace, I promise you I will spend the rest of this night making sure that the only pain you feel brings you immense pleasure."

With that, he turned her and led her to the first of the whipping benches. His hand caressed the small of her back, positioning her body. Janae bent over the padded mid-section of the bench with her arms hanging down toward the floor. After placing her in position, Fionn knelt behind her, letting his hand glide down the creamy flesh of her legs, before binding her ankles and wrists together, effectively hog-tying her to the rings embedded in the floor beneath the equipment.

Standing up, he moved back, his jet eyes glittering dispassionately as he accepted a long black leather tube from Max. He opened the tube, peering into the depths, as if deep in thought, before pulling out a long, thin cane. From what he had overhead Janae and Sarah discussing this week as he observed them, Janae preferred a more 'thuddy' pain sensation to a sharper sting, which mean that punishment for her would require sting. Handing Max the tube, Fionn took one end of the thin acrylic cane in each hand and bent it until it nearly looped. Carefully he checked it for cracks and warping. When he was satisfied it was safe to use, he handed it to Jareth.

Sarah watched Jareth take the cane in a gloved hand and cringed. She had initially felt relieved that she was not going to be punished, but watching them prepare to punish Janae made her chest tighten, as if trying to crush the breath from her lungs. Feeling Fionn touch her shoulder, she was unprepared when he walked her around in front of Janae's head, his hand applying gentle pressure until she knelt, putting her at eye level with Janae.

"Sarah, you are to remain kneeling here. Do not take your eyes from Janae, no matter what happens, or you will meet your own punishment," said Fionn, his voice low and firm. "Janae, you are to keep your head up so Sarah can see your face at all times." Seeing the far away look in Janae's eyes and her slowed response time, Fionn smiled inwardly and pressed her for an answer, "Do you understand?"

Janae nodded slightly, her eyes glazing over, looking at Sarah but not seeing her. Fionn lightly ran his hand down her back, watching her shiver delightfully as he moved to join Jareth behind the bench. He had never seen someone slip so quickly into sub-space, retreating into the soothing space of her own head, becoming pliant and calm in her anticipation of what was to happen. She was truly a treasure worth hanging on to.

Noting the way Janae relaxed upon the bench, melting into the bonds around her wrists and ankles, Jareth leaned in close to her ear to speak to her, whispering softly, "Janae, I only ever punish for correction and you are _not_ the one I want to correct, yet _I am_ going to use you for that purpose since you willingly agreed to it. You will take 10 strikes of the cane, without a warm-up and at random intervals. You will not know when the next strike will come, but you are to count each and thank me for them, just as Sarah would."

Janae nodded once more, before looking at Sarah. Sarah had witnessed Janae being involved in some hard-core play before, but had never seen her look so distant. She frowned, this is not what she had expected to happen.

Watching the two girls silently, Jareth saw the concern register on Sarah's face. While he was not happy about punishing Janae in Sarah's place, he knew that seeing Janae in pain might just get the lesson across to Sarah in a way that would finally make it stick.

Jareth took several steps back, swinging the cane through the air to test it. The fierce hiss of the thin cane as it sliced through the air made Sarah jump. She was amazed that Janae kept so still and didn't seem to notice the sound.

Satisfied with the cane, Jareth moved into position, while Fionn took up his place behind Sarah, where he could keep an eye on Janae to see how she was handling things. He knew Jareth could be vicious when it came to delivering pain – for both pleasure and punishment, yet he was unsure how Janae would react to Jareth's strength. It was one thing to find pain arousing, but Fionn knew without a doubt that what Jareth was about to deliver would not have that effect upon Janae.

Without warning Jareth swung the cane. A swoosh of sound filled the area before the resounding strike was heard. Janae grunted as her body rocked forward on the bench. Her eyes snapped shut at the impact, while her face screwed up in pain. She fought hard to control her breathing, taking advantage of the pause before the next stroke to breathe deeply as the sharp sting of the stroke began to ebb and fade from her skin.

Remembering Jareth's instructions, she finally found her voice, "One. Thank you."

The next two strokes were delivered in quick succession, making her gasp for breath in shock as the pain slashed through her. "Two. Thank you. Three Thank you."

Seeing Sarah close her eyes, her face pale as her chin quivered watching Janae, Jareth snapped coldly, "Eyes open, Sarah! Janae is doing you a favor, so you will not disrespect her sacrifice by shutting her out!"

When Sarah opened her eyes, he saw the tears brimming along her lower lashes. It wouldn't be long before she would break. Jareth stood back, his eyes catching Fionn's, an eyebrow raised in question. Seeing Fionn nod, Jareth moved toward Janae, watching her ragged breathing as he inspected the angry red lines burned across her flesh. He knew that should he touch them, they would be hot, raised lumps. He did not want to give her the whole punishment but needed to drive the point home to Sarah. Jareth frowned inwardly knowing that the next stroke would be more vicious than the previous two had been, but in order to move forward in his plan, he had to make Janae scream – truly scream.

He raised the cane and as he brought his arm down, took a long step toward her, his boot clicking sharply upon the tiles. The momentum of the step combined with the powerful arc of the cane made it whip devilishly through the air, before meeting Janae's flesh with a piercing snap.

Arching upward despite the bonds holding her to the bench, Janae threw back her head and screamed, the sound ragged as it was was torn forcefully from her throat. Tears slid down her freckled cheeks as she collapsed against the bench. The cutting sting settled deeply into the fresh cane mark, making Janae whimper as she considered the next.

"Four. Thank you," she whispered hoarsely, her body trembling from the deep ache that coursed through her.

Sarah shot upward, her emerald eyes wide as her tears mirrored Janae's. Before she could think she was clutching at the hand in which Jareth held the cane.

"Stop. Please!" she begged, her tears dripping onto the leather of his glove as she rested her cheek against his hand. "It isn't fair. It isn't right. I did it, not her. She shouldn't suffer for me," she whispered fervently.

Looking down at her face as it pressed against his hand, Jareth nodded, his eyes softening as she pleaded with him. He knew she would eventually beg for Janae's punishment to end and accept her own part in this.

"Now _that_ is the action of a queen, Precious," he said softly, light fingertips tracing the path of the tears down her cheek. "A queen should always acknowledge their own actions, particularly should they harm another."

Jareth lowered the hand holding the cane, his other hand lifting Sarah's head upward to face him. She looked at him through wet eyes and he knew that in this one punishment, more than one lesson would be learned.

He grasped her chin firmly with his hand, not allowing her any chance of looking away.

"Are you ready to accept your punishment with the grace expected of my queen, Pet?"

Swallowing against the lump that threatened to suffocate her, Sarah noticed that the noise of the club had dissipated, becoming only a background hum in her head as she replied in a faint whisper, "Yes."

Jareth's hand slid from her chin, down over her shoulder, an oddly tender caress down her arm until he took her hand in his. Despite her inner quaking at the knowledge of what was coming, the feel of his strong hand wrapping around hers was reassuring. Without another word he led her to the other padded bench. She had wondered why they had arranged two benches when only Janae was being punished – now she knew. Apparently Jareth had already known how she would react and prepared accordingly. _He really does understand me better than I understand myself at times_, she thought in awe.

Sarah bent herself over the bench without being told, draping her body so that her arms hung downward. She sighed deeply as Fionn tied her in the same way he had Janae. Lifting her head upward, Sarah realized she could see Janae's face, the tracks of her tears showing clearly in the light of the play space, yet her friend's blue eyes were still passive. _I wish I could drop that deep into sub-space_, she sighed. In all the times she had been flogged or beaten at the club, she had never found that elusive space of peace. The only thing that had ever kept her from crying out had been sheer bloody-minded stubbornness.

Lost in her own thoughts, Sarah hadn't noticed when Jareth came near her. She had shut her eyes for a moment to hide from Janae's tear stained face, and when she opened them again, Jareth was kneeling next to her head. Seeing the gag in his hand she shivered, her emerald eyes downcast, avoiding the piercing ice blue gaze.

"Look at me, Precious," he began, his voice a velvet command that made her tremble as if he had caressed her very soul, "You have become complacent my love, and a ruler can never be so, or else they end up harming those they care about, as you have done."

Tenderly he slipped the gag into her mouth, she felt the reassuring caress of his fingers in her hair as he tightened the straps. Lifting her head toward him, his lips brushed her forehead, "For the rest of tonight, you are not to speak, partly as punishment for abusing your right to speech, but also because I want you to sink inside and concentrate on everything you feel from here on out – pain, pleasure, fear, everything, Precious. There will be no counting. No words are necessary. I want you to take every feeling and own them. I don't want you to hide from them, but revel in them as they come.

Seeing Jareth nod at him, Fionn moved toward Janae, pausing briefly to peruse the black tube of canes held by Max. With a sly smile he selected a thick cane, knowing Janae's preference for thuddy sensations. His bare fingers slid down the length of the cane, checking it for imperfections and finding none. As he moved behind Janae, he had to give Jareth credit, he had anticipated Sarah's reaction perfectly. Fionn had had his doubts, but clearly his brother was well aware of both Sarah's motivations and responses, not to mention how to push her buttons to get the reaction he wanted. Although it meant the queen would now receive her punishment, it also meant that, as arranged with Jareth earlier, Fionn would be able to help Janae experience something she had been longing to.

"Sarah, listen to me," Jareth continued, looking briefly at Janae who was watching he and Sarah with calm blue eyes, "I am going to cane you now as your punishment, but there will be no set number strokes. I am going to cane you, until Janae gives in completely and finds release."

Janae gasped, her blue eyes wide as she looked at Jareth. She shook her head slightly, her eyebrows knitted as she tried to process what he was saying.

"No….I… I can't. I've…I've never….No….," she whispered, shaking her head more firmly. "What if …What if I can't? That isn't fair to Sarah."

Fionn ran his hand down Janae's back, bending close to her ear. She could feel the silk of his shirt grazing her flesh, the sensual glide of fabric upon flesh making her moan, her eyes fluttering shut as she tried to remember what she was protesting about. All of a sudden she was engulfed in the scent of him and felt her blood roaring through her veins in response to the heat of him, the raw sensuality that dripped from his very being.

"You _can_, Janae…and you _will_, because you want to please me, and I want to see you burn with pleasure until you can't take anymore," Fionn said, his voice quiet and sure as crooned soothingly near her ear. "All you have to do is trust me and let go… of everything. There is no need to hold on to any control, Janae. I want you to give it all up to me, lose control and free yourself, Treasure. That is all I ask."

Fionn and Jareth exchanged knowing looks before assuming their positions. The two brother's alternated strokes, for several minutes, first Fionn, then Jareth. Both girls wriggled upon the whipping benches in response to the cane strokes, but neither made a sound.

As Fionn crossed one of the cane-tracks left earlier by Jareth, Janae whimpered and squirmed in pain against the bench. Pausing, he leaned close to her, a leather clad thigh pressed firmly against her heat as his hand caressed her creamy flesh, his fingers teasing as they pressed into the heated line, making her moan louder. With his thumb he deeply massaged the insulted tissue, a feral smirk tugging at his lips as he relished in her whimpering groan. Fionn thrust his knee tighter against her, the force of him twisting the piercing as it pressed against the sensitive pearl it rested upon, eliciting a pleasurable gasp from Janae. A wicked chuckle rumbled from his lips as she wriggled wantonly against his knee.

Leaning forward, he quickly sunk his teeth into her shoulder, sucking flesh sharply between his teeth as she whimpered and writhed, her breathing ragged. Releasing the skin, he flicked his tongue lazily over the bite mark to hear her moan again.

Sarah felt her face flush as she watched Janae's reaction to Fionn's touch. They had played at the club together before, but it had never been like this. She had never seen Janae relax so deeply, or be so fully engrossed in what she was feeling. Remembering what Janae had said about pain and pleasure, Sarah tried to focus on her own pain, her eyes shutting as she drank in each sensation.

Without warning the strokes resumed. Sarah found a kind of rhythm in the swishing hiss of the cane as it sliced through the air before landing upon her skin. When it struck, she found herself gasping for a deep breath, then holding it as the sharp sting faded, spreading into an almost soothing warmth along the line the cane had traveled. As the sting ebbed, she would hear Fionn's cane swing downward, followed by a moaning purr from Janae, before Jareth's cane would slice the air once more. The more she focused on the rhythm of it all, the less she felt the pain. The more she let herself go and experience every sound, every sensation, every touch, the more she felt her insides burn.

Feeling the cane slash downward again, Janae grunted, her teeth clenched tightly. She gasped when she felt Fionn's hand twist tightly into her hair, his voice dark and heated as he growled against her ear, "Stop fighting yourself and me, Janae! Let. Go!"

The sound of his voice and the feel of his breath on her skin made her tremble, as heat flowed through her to pool between her thighs. Blushing deeply, she felt her own slickness drip down her thighs.

Fionn lifted her head upward, his voice hoarse as he thrust his knee against her once more, grinding the piercing between himself and her flesh, making her squirm and whimper. Abruptly he removed his knee, giving a low laugh that hinted at dark promises of the naked flesh, "I can see your need on the leather, Janae. Why are you so afraid to let go? You are safe. You are protected. There is no harm in letting yourself go. Right here. Right now. For me."

Janae heard the words, but they touched her more deeply as she felt her resolve break, his words a balm, soothing the scars of past partners who treated her like a freak. A strangled mewling burst from her lips as she felt his fingers graze her silken folds, sliding effortlessly along them due to the moisture that seeped from her, unbidden.

His next words to her twisted in her insides like a knife.

"Janae, Treasure….if you can't give in and let go, there is no use in us continuing. I will accept nothing less than total and complete control when it comes to your pleasure."

The loss of his fingers made her heart ache, until she felt his hand massaging the heated cane-tracks that marked her, kneading the tender flesh firmly. She gasped, wincing at the pain, until she realized that each firm caress made her belly quiver, warm drops sliding down her legs. _ Oh Gods…I like it_, she thought, her heart racing at the realization that she didn't want him to stop – ever.

Fionn felt Janae respond, arching back toward him despite the ropes that held her to the bench, her body seeking more. He sharply squeezed another of the heated tracks on her flesh, pleased with the throaty groan she gave. Glancing down he saw the slick wetness that gathered on her thighs, a wicked smile playing over his face as a thick drip fell through the air to land up on the tiles below. She was ready.

The strokes fell fast and heavy, Jareth's cane hissing through the hair like water droplets dancing in a hot skillet, while Fionn's cane made no sound as it passed through the air, but landed with a heavy thud against Janae's flesh. Sarah made little sound, her whimpers and moans muffled by the gag. Glancing toward Jareth and Sarah at one point, Fionn noted that Sarah's eyes were glazed, the jade orbs hooded as she finally dropped into her own sub-space, seeing the intense look on Jareth's face, he knew that his brother had noticed, as Jareth was striking harder.

Jareth realized that Sarah had found her space when he saw her relax into the whipping bench, no longer moving away from each stroke, but rather arching backward into them. As she continued to arch toward him, he swung harder, pushing her, wanting to see how much she would take. His breath came in short bursts as he concentrated on her, watching every flinch and wince, listening to every grunt, moan and whimper. His heart thudded as she took everything he was giving her and still arched toward him, looking for more. She was so much stronger than she thought.

For her part, Sarah was focused inward upon the growing deep-seated itch that was gnawing into her belly, making her insides squirm and twist. She knew the caning continued, but had ceased truly feeling them. Each one left a short burst of searing heat, then vanished, the only evidence she had of their existence being the bright flash of fire that licked at her insides, making her belly melt with need. She was only dimly aware when Janae cried out.

Janae cried out, a keening moan of pleasure, pain and absolute need, her hips writhing against the bench, desperately seeking more sensation against the sensitive bundle of nerves that held the key to her release. Seeing her struggling, Fionn threaded the leash through her legs, holding it in one hand while swinging she cane with the other. Each stroke of the cane making the leash rub against her slick folds, caressing her roughly as it pulled mercilessly against the piercing. Pausing, he leaned close, crushing his knee against her once more, pinning the leash and the piercing between the leather clad firmness of him and her warm, wanton flesh.

Sharp fingers dug into her hip, guiding her in rolling movements against his knee, until she picked up the rhythm, thrusting and grinding herself against him with abandon, her breath coming in short ragged pants and inarticulate grunts. He could pinpoint the exact moment when she gave up all control – Janae growled, like a lust-crazed animal.

Wildly she writhed against him, growling, snarling and snapping as she worked to tear every last thread of control that kept her from the release she so desperately wanted. She felt the fluid rushing from her, dripping and flowing, yet she didn't stop. She was so far gone it was too late – she couldn't have stopped herself if she had wanted to, and she didn't want to.

_So close….so fuckin…..oh…..Gods….please…..let….me…ohhh…..fuuuuck yessssss….._

Seeing her movements become frantic, her sure rhythm becoming jerky and faltering, Fionn stepped back. A satisfied smirk colored his dark face as he saw the wetness dripping around his knee, lazy drips rolling down the leather toward his calf. Looking down he saw drops that had splattered against the toe of his boot, her body was clearly screaming for release.

Stepping back he swung the cane sharply. With each stroke Janae thrust her body toward the blow, before rocking forward forcefully against the bench, the inarticulate cries resounding in the tiled play space.

In a rush the feeling thundered through her. Janae felt her body go rigid, every muscle taut and threatening to snap from the strain as the feeling exploded outward from her core, engulfing. She felt the flood of fluid running freely down her legs, and for once, she didn't give a damn, the power of the sensation made sure of that.

Collapsing against the bench, she spasmed violently, her neck arched backward and her mouth open in a soundless scream. Gasping and shuddering, she mewled, exhausted from the strength of the orgasm that tore threw her, every nerve screaming from pleasure and pain, until the line between the two was completely obliterated. There was no pleasure. There was no pain. There was only sensation – intense, soul-searing, body-rending sensation that threatened to consume her very essense. And then, in the end, there was only Fionn.

Gentle hands caressed her as she lay trembling and shuddering against the bench. She felt his hands gliding over her back and shoulders, threading up through her hair, along her jaw, down over her arms and tenderly running over the bright red stripes that marked her ivory flesh. Janae was dimly aware that he was muttering quietly, but her mind was buzzing too loudly to register what he was saying, she only knew it was meant to soothe.

Releasing her from the bench, Fionn picked her up, cradling her in his lap as he settled upon a nearby chair, his arms wrapping firmly around her. Despite the desire to give in to the warmth that was engulfing her, Janae squirmed against Fionn, trying to move from his lap.

"No, I can't. I'll mess up your pants," she gasped, then kicked herself as he laughed, the sound low and raspy with his own barely restrained desire.

"Hush, Janae," he ordered with a rumbling laugh, "They are leather. They can be cleaned. Besides, I can think of no better reason to need to clean them, than because they are drenched in the scent of absolutely wanton lust."

As Janae lost control, Jareth paused, his gloved hand massaging the welts on Sarah's ass as he watched Fionn skillfully drive Janae over the edge until she was screaming and writhing with abandon. He felt Sarah squirming against his touch, still arching toward his hand, grunting against the gag as she strained toward his caress. Leaning low to her ear, he purred silkily, "Even though Janae has found her release, you want me to continue don't you, Precious?"

Sarah grunted and nodded, arching her back against the silk of his shirt as it teased the sensitive skin, every nerve alive and screaming for touch, sensation – pain, pleasure, it didn't matter which.

Jareth considered this as he noted the pleasant ache in his shoulder. A wicked sneer flitted over his face as he registered just how hard he had been swinging the cane, and the fact that she not only took each one, but craved more, the realization causing the familiar burning sensation in his groin. Threading his hand roughly through her hair, he wrenched her head upward, relishing the way her emerald eyes fluttered to meet his steely gaze, before falling shut as she surrendered to him. With a low growl he bit her neck, his tongue flicking over the bruised flesh as he murmured into her ear, "Oh…we will continue this little game, my lovely Pet … just not here. What I want to do to you, requires privacy because before this night is through, I'm going to have you screaming your throat raw as you come completely undone for me."

Sarah moaned lustfully at the threat, her body trembling with the knowledge that he meant every word— and she didn't care how he did it, so long as he kept made the threat at promise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** HisNibs insists that I insert a note about sub-space for those who aren't familiar with the concept, as he doesn't want to have to deal with a raging and hormonal red-head (ie. Me/Kit) when rabid feminists start getting on my case about abuse and such.

Sub-space is NOT the same as mentally disassociating oneself with a situation, as is frequently described by actual abuse victims. Sub-space is more like drawing quietly into oneself, but NOT to avoid the sensations, rather it is a place that allows the sub to completely focus on the sensations, it helps the sub block out the REST of the world. That said, sub-space can be very powerful. For some (like me) it can be felt as kind of a wordless type of self-hypnosis. In fact, sub-space can be so powerful and deep, that the sub may experience minor memory loss, clumsiness, and emotional disturbances (laughing and crying within the same few moments) afterward. A good dominant will watch for the signs of sub-space and take care of the sub until they are safe to watch after themselves. For instance, I learned early on that cooking within 24 hours of that kind of play was a BAD idea for me (as several burns and stitches now testify – shiny sharp things and burny things are BAD news for me in that condition).

Okay…thus ends the mini-lecture on sub-space.


	10. Of Blood Rites & Sacrifices

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Labyrinth or the characters associated with it.

**WARNING:** My muse went on holiday and apparently had a VERY good time, because when he came back, the chapter I was planning to write changed – A LOT. As such, parts of this chapter are dark…._**VERY VERY DARK.**_ It contains consensual & non-consensual violence, sex, questionable language and a variety of dark acts that might squick some of my more sensitive readers. Dark Sarah and Dark Jareth abound.

You were warned – no complaints will be entertained if you ignore the warning. If you prefer things a bit less 'dark' wait for the next chapter, which will have a 'lighter' flavor of lemon. :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch. 10: Blood Debts and Sacrifices<strong>_

After finally finding her release, Fionn had settled Janae onto his lap. He had seemed inordinately pleased with her response to him, given the public situation and was looking forward to seeing how much further he could push her once they were alone.

Janae watched from hooded blue eyes as Jareth spoke quietly to Sarah, smiling at the far away look in Sarah's eyes. _She finally found her space_, Janae thought happily. Ever since Janae had introduced Sarah to kink, her friend had tried desperately to experience subspace. _Turns out all she needed was Jareth and a cane, _Janae chuckled to herself.

When both girls had been released from their bonds, they were instructed to sit on the bench and remain there as Fionn and Jareth stepped away to make arrangements for them to retire to the suite downstairs. Although Janae had found her headspace early in the session, given her ability to put herself into subspace, it was easy for her to pull herself out quickly upon release. Peeking at her friend, sitting blindfolded beside her on the bench, Janae grinned. It was probably good that she was at least mostly out of her headspace, since Sarah was still sunk deeply in hers. _Admit it. The girl is off with the fairies – or at least one particular Fae_, she thought with a soft giggle. Purring contentedly, Janae relaxed, letting her eyes fall shut as she relived the earlier parts of the evening.

Feeling a sharp tug on the chains still attached to her nipples and piercing, Janae smiled, a lascivious sigh escaped her parted lips as her eyes slitted open. The sigh turned to a growl and her smile faded at the sight of someone who was clearly _not_ Fionn manipulating the clamps.

"What the fuck, Alex?" she snarled, her voice rising as she attempted to slap his hand away from her.

"Hmm…what have we here," Brian asked, his eyes shining with wicked glee as he roughly twined his fingers through the ring at the front of Sarah's collar and jerked her head forward. "Little Owl took a collar, when she already had been claimed by another. I'm sure Derrick will be more than happy to deal with her when we deliver her to him."

"You're a fuckwit, Brian! Derrick doesn't own shit, not then and certainly not now. So get your fucking hands off her!" Janae snapped viciously, moving to slap him.

Alex grabbed her wrist tightly, twisting it painfully to the side with an audible pop that made her yelp painfully. Striking quickly, he slapped her, knocking her head back sharply.

Brian yanked Sarah from the bench, thrusting her to the floor before him. Elbowing Alex, he grinned wickedly. "Maybe we should remind her about what happened the last time she fought us."

Lost in the haze of her own headspace, Sarah vaguely registered what was happening. Grunting, she strained away from Brian, realizing that with the gag, she couldn't call out to Jareth and the collar bound her magic from harming anyone. Realizing she had to try, Sarah reached out, pulling at the tendrils of magic that Fionn and Jareth had left in the area, trying to pull them into herself. She was working to mold the magic to her needs when she felt the subtle change in the air around them – a low purr rumbling from her chest at the knowledge – _He_ was here.

The skin on the back of Alex's neck began to crawl painfully. Looking up he saw a tall figure that seemed to fill the space behind them. The other man appeared to tower above him, his eyes jet back and foreboding. Alex cringed as the man's face broke into a slow smile that spoke of a cruelty that he dared not even imagine. Catching slow movement out of the corner of his eye, he realized the tall blonde man was not alone, as a darker man stepped from the shadows, his eyes glittering like black jewels. Alex shivered at the sensation of evil that now rolled through the space. Gulping deeply he backed away from Janae, trying to distance himself from both her and Brian.

A cold voice sliced through the air, "If you value your life I suggest you let her go. _Now_."

"Fuck off, asshole," Brian said, whirling around to glare at the man who dared intrude upon him. Brian frowned as wild-haired blonde emerged from the shadows. His lips twisted into a malicious sneer as he shook his head at Brian.

Taking a step toward Brian, Jareth's eyes snapped dangerously, "She," he hissed poisonously, gesturing at Sarah, "Belongs to _me_, in _all_ ways."

Stepping further into the space, Fionn growled as he pulled Janae to stand behind him. "And this one is _mine."_

Brian jerked harshly upon Sarah's collar, ignoring the way in which the tall blonde man's eyes narrowed tightly as he looked at the girl kneeling on the floor. "Who the hell are you?" Brian demanded.

"I go by many names and titles," Jareth said, the quiet menace in his voice washing over Brian and Alex like ice water. "However, the title you should most be concerned with at this point in your miserable excuse for a life is the Lord of Blood Rites and," Jareth gestured toward Fionn, "my brother here is the Sovereign of Nightmares."

Janae looked up in surprise. No one had ever mentioned that Fionn was anything more than a Crown Prince. Catching view of him in profile, Janae shivered at the dark visage that greeted her. Even without magic, she could sense the darkness now roiling within him and shuddered, a whispered prayer never to have that darkness directed at her.

"Huh wha… those aren't titles or names," stuttered Brian in confusion, gasping while his fingers spasmed painfully as they were pried open by an invisible force, releasing his hold on Sarah's collar.

Once Sarah had been freed, Jareth's hand flashed out, gripping Brian by the throat and jerking him forward until his feet barely touched the ground. With his nose inches from Brian's, Jareth whispered with deadly coldness, "Oh… believe me, they are quite rightful titles. And before tonight is through you will understand just how true they are." Jareth's fingers pressed tighter around Brian's neck. Turning red as he gasped for air, Brian grasped frantically at Jareth's hand.

"Daring to touch that which belongs to me was bad enough, but I happen to know that you played a key role in a certain incident several weeks ago that concerned _my _Sarah. For that you owe us a debt of blood, one I will take great pleasure in seeing extracted from you – drop by agonizing drop," Jareth said slowly, biting each word out with forceful intent, making sure Brian understood the full impact of what was being said.

Without breaking his grip upon Brian's throat, Jareth turned and looked at Fionn over his shoulder. "I will see that this one is prepared for what must be done. You take care of the other and prepare the girls. The debt will be repaid… _tonight_."

And with that, Jareth and Brian vanished.

* * *

><p>Fionn paced restlessly outside the bathing chambers of his rooms in Jareth's castle. They had not planned to return to the Underground for several more days, but given the nature of what must be done to resolve the blood debt, the group was forced to return earlier. Dealing with Brian's friend had been easier, as he had not been directly involved in the assault on Sarah, although he was punished for touching Janae. While Janae did not officially belong to Fionn, he had every intention of remedying that issue at the first available opportunity and had no qualms about punishing the man for striking one who did not belong to him.<p>

Fionn's eyes flashed cruelly remembering the look on the other man's face when he had thrown the black crystal at him, knowing that Andrew would soon be living out his worst nightmare – to be completely at the mercy of another. While his punishment would only last several weeks, it would be more than enough to ensure that he would never dare strike anyone again when he was returned Aboveground.

Brian on the other hand, was in for a more diabolical punishment, one that would leave him bleeding, broken and begging. In the meantime, it was up to Fionn to prepare the girls for what must be done, in particular, he had to make sure that Sarah was ready for her role and that wasn't an easy thing to do given her current headspace.

"Janae, you need to hurry," he ordered urgently through the partially open door of the bath chamber. "We mustn't keep the King waiting on this matter. Sarah has her part to play, as do I."

He could hear splashing inside and soft murmuring as Janae and Sarah followed his instructions for how to prepare themselves.

Fionn knew that he was asking a lot of them, as neither of them understood what Jareth meant when he said that he was the Lord of Blood Rites. The headspace they were still in from the play at the club made his job that much more difficult as they were both docile and far too 'spaced out' as the mortals would term it. In the end, he used their natural inclination toward obedience while in this headspace to his advantage.

Upon returning to his rooms, he issued several quiet orders, his voice low and sharp. He knew Sarah would react immediately as she was still much deeper in her headspace than Janae, but at the first hint of a command from his lips, Janae's eyes went glassy and she obeyed without further question. Fionn smiled longingly at the memory of having her kneeling pliantly at his feet. While she had such fire, there was something so damned pleasing about her obedience…. _Save that thought for after the rite – then explore the limits to which she is willing to go_, soothed his inner-self with a purr of anticipation.

While they knelt at his feet Fionn explained what they needed to do. Janae's role was simple, bathe Sarah and prepare her physically to assist Jareth. Unfortunately, Fionn was forbidden to tell Sarah what she was going to be required to do. As queen, this was both a part of her trials, but also an ancient part of the queen-making ritual. Since there had only ever been one Goblin Queen a thousand years before, no one really knew what would happen, only that it was required of her.

Seeing the door to the bath open, Fionn was pulled from his reverie. His face was grim as he looked at Sarah, knowing that what was to come would push her to the brink of who she was, forcing her to accept her own darkness while at the same time breaking down any remaining stubbornness she had regarding absolute obedience to both king and the kingdom.

Sarah stood in the doorway flanked by Janae, her hair hanging down her back in a heavy rope of intricately woven braids. As instructed, Janae had bathed Sarah, then oiled her body. The oil was thick with the heady scent of dragonsblood. From the neck down, every inch of her body had been massaged with the oil, the powdered dragonsblood tinting her skin a blood red so dark it was burgundy. A swath of red silk was twisted around her torso, crossing in the front to cover her breasts, before ending as a tie behind her neck. Around her waist was a thin leather cord holding a drape of red silk in front of her, and a matching one behind. Sarah peered down and blushed, since there was no material covering the sides of her hips, with each movement the drapes fluttered exposing her to anyone that wanted to look.

"I really would prefer to wear the Goblin Queen's regalia…it covers far more than this get up," grumbled Sarah petulantly as she continued to tug at the thin wisps of material.

"Be that as it may, this is what Jareth has indicated you to wear, therefore that is what you will wear," Fionn said, his voice quiet and firm. Looking at Janae, he pointed toward a chair, "Janae, you will stay here. Bathe, eat, sleep, I don't care, but do not move from this room until I return."

"Like hell I will!" Janae snapped, her blue eyes flashing sharply at Fionn. "If Brian and Derrick are going to pay some debt, then damn-it I want to be a part of it. Or at least witness it."

Fionn glowered at Janae's defiance. At any other time, he would have reveled in addressing her attitude, but at this point he had other obligations. "Either stay here willingly Janae, or I will chain you to the wall and leave you here anyway…."

"But…" she opened her mouth to protest and was silenced by Jareth's sudden presence in the room. He appeared without warning, dressed from head to toe in blood red leather that was so dark it was almost black. His hair was streaked with matching luminous hints of red and black. When he looked at her, Janae shivered – his eyes were nearly black, small pinpoints set in an angular face that hinted at danger and pain unlike anything she could even imagine.

"She may come with us, Fionn. It seems only fair since Derrick wronged her as well," Jareth said, his voice stern and sharp as it rung through the room. Looking at Janae, his gaze narrowed threateningly, "However, know this girl, if you so much as make a move or sound other than to breathe while in view of the rite, I will have you transported to my private dungeons to await punishment. And believe me when I say, that a true punishment at my hand is something you do _not_ want to experience. Not now. _Not ever_. Have I made myself clear?"

Janae nodded, her blue eyes wide at the steely threat Jareth directed at her. "Abundantly," she squeaked when her voice finally agreed to work.

Frowning, Sarah moved toward Jareth, feeling her breath catch at the sight of him. His stance, while straight as always, was suddenly frightening, the cold look in his eyes reminding her of her first meeting with him. She felt her heart seem to falter in her chest as she tried to remind herself that he was, despite the past, her husband and King, and while he could and did instill fear in her at times, he would never truly harm her – at least she hoped he would keep that promise.

"Jareth, I don't understand any of this. Could we please slow down and someone explain what is going on?" she asked, trying to keep the tremor from her voice as she felt her throat try to close over rather than allow her to speak to him.

Closing the gap between them, Jareth lifted the golden sigil hanging from Sarah's collar. Lightly caressing the sigil with gloved fingertips, he paused to look at her, his dark eyes commanding her gaze.

"Sarah, what were the two things you swore to me when you agreed to be mine?" he asked, his words soft yet intense, as if the answer was in some way important.

"To obey and trust you," she replied, her green eyes anxiously searching his for some reassurance that she had no reason to fear him and finding none, just more suspicion that fear was indeed the appropriate response.

Jareth nodded, his eyes boring into hers, "To whom does the Queen belong and submit to in all ways and matters?"

"The King." Sarah nibbled her lower lip, worrying it as she waited for him to make some sense.

She wanted to lash out, to scream that he was scaring her, but knew instinctively that to do so would make matters far worse. She had tasted his lash once for disobedience and knew without a doubt, there were worse things than fear when it came to Jareth.

"Tonight I am asking you to fulfill your promises to me – obey me and trust me. As my Queen, you are mine to command. Mine to use as I see fit. Mine to punish as needed. In short, you belong to me and what I demand of you, you must do, whether you see the point or not."

Sarah nodded, struggling with the sudden sure feeling she had that she was most definitely not going to like whatever was about to happen.

Jareth looked at Sarah, seeing the fear filtering through her eyes as he watched her struggle against the impulse to speak out. He could see the muscles in her jaw twitch as she clamped her lips shut tightly against the questions and frustration that she longed to unleash. _She is learning_, he thought. _And before this night is out, she will be one step closer to truly earning the right to wear the Goblin Queen's crown._

Leaning close to her, Jareth's lips lightly brushed against Sarah's as a gloved hand caressed her jaw. "Understand this well, Sarah mine, you will be under my command in what must be done. You will either obey willingly or will be _made_ to obey unwillingly. Should you choose the path of resistance, then you will not only be forced through this, but punished afterward. I warn you, do not make this any harder than it has to be by being stubborn and willful."

Sighing, Jareth's eyes softened momentarily, a look of wistfulness tinged with regret flashing through them, before his cold façade returned.

"Precious, as I am the Lord of Blood Debts, so too are you the Lady of Blood Sacrifice. Brian and Derrick acted against not just you, but the crown and kingdom. As such, a blood debt is owed. The only one who can initiate the debt and collect it fully is the Lady of Sacrifice – something the Goblin Kingdom has not had in nigh on a thousand years."

Jareth stood up straight, his thumb tenderly sliding over Sarah's lips as he looked at her once more.

"The role of the Lady of Sacrifice is not easy, nor pleasant, but it is something that must be done. As such, you may consider this yet another part of your trials as you must demonstrate control of magic while letting go of everything that holds you back."

"Are you ready to go, Pet?" he enquired softly as he looked at her, her head bowed as she tried to take in everything he had said.

With a timid shake of her head, Sarah whispered, "No."

Jareth's lips twisted into a shadow of a smile, he always wanted her to be honest and at this moment, he knew without a doubt that she was being truthful.

"Your honesty is noted, Pet and will not be treated as disobedience. Let me rephrase the question, are you willing to do what must be done?"

"Willing?" Sarah asked. "Not really. But since you have made it clear I have no real choice, then I'd just as soon get whatever this is over and done with," she declared, her green eyes flickering amber as she looked at him with her jaw set so tightly it quivered beneath the skin.

It wasn't the answer Jareth wanted, but it would do. Glancing at Fionn he nodded, watching as his brother conjured a blood red crystal and with a flick of his wrist, turned it into a black goblet. Fionn handed the goblet carefully to Jareth who held it carefully, the familiar weight of the heavy goblet resting in his cupped hands. The goblet itself was cut from a single piece of obsidian, now filled with a black liquid that shimmered in the depths of the glass. Swirling the contents of the goblet, Jareth raised it to his lips and drank deeply, feeling the warmth course through him unleashing a torrent of power that seemed to burn underneath his skin.

When Jareth lowered the goblet, Sarah gasped softly, his lips were stained deep red and his eyes seemed to glow. She paused when he held the goblet to her lips, fighting the urge to clamp her lips shut and shake her head as Toby often did when she had to give him medicine. Sniffing at the rim, she shuddered, whatever the liquid was it was not something she recognized. It smelled faintly of red wine and exotic spices, tinged with petrichor and fall leaves. Sarah took a deep breath before allowing Jareth to tip a large draught of the viscous liquid into her mouth. Grimacing she shut her eyes tightly and swallowed, tasting wine that had strong coppery overtones. While it did not taste bad, it did taste somehow…off. Like wine that had gone so far past rancid it was drinkable again, yet tasted musty and ancient.

Opening her eyes she trembled seeing that Jareth was now surrounded by a faint red haze. She looked at Fionn and Janae as Fionn drank from the glass, watching fascinated as he too began to be surrounded by a red haze. Her eyes fell shut as a sharp jolt of magic seemed to manifest inside her, making her grab Jareth's arm to steady herself as her knees threatened to buckle. Just as soon as the quick burst of magic hit her, it eased, rushing through her entire body. Although the electric feeling slithered through her whole body, balls of energy seemed to burn brightly in her belly, chest and head.

Sarah gave a low growl, tugging restlessly at the wisps of silk that were now teasing her unbearably. She wanted nothing more than to rip them away so they would cease their torment. Seeing the magic begin to affect Sarah, Jareth stilled her hands with his own, knowing full well the way the silk would be affecting the skin now sensitized by the potion. Holding Sarah's hands in his, Jareth watched as Fionn took a second mouthful of the liquid, then bending, kissed Janae, ensuring that she would only get a small dose - enough to understand the power of what was being done, and hopefully enough to survive the power Fionn would unleash upon her when the rite was finished.

With a snarl of his own, Jareth pulled Sarah roughly to him, the feel of the leather against her skin making her wriggle and claw at the breastplate he wore. Seeing the feral lust creeping into her eyes, he claimed her lips forcefully as he translocatated them to the lower dungeons.

* * *

><p>Brian was confused.<p>

Seriously.

Completely.

And utterly confused.

One minute he was at the club, preparing to dispense a bit of on the fly justice to that jumped up, goody-two-shoes bitch Sarah, the next thing he knew he was being threatened by someone who claimed ownership of her and said he was some sort of Lord something-or-other. Then he found himself in what had to be a dungeon, stripped naked and chained to a whipping post next to Derrick, who he hadn't seen in nearly a month.

Finding Derrick was also in the hands of the madman who claimed he owned Sarah wasn't the worst part. No, the worst part was seeing the bruises, welts and whip tracks on Derrick's body. Someone had gone to town on him and Brian had a sinking suspicion he knew who.

The last thing the blonde guy said when he left them there was that he would be back soon, and they would learn the true meaning of pain, at which point Derrick - tough, cock-sure Derrick who had terrorized subbie sluts at the club for the last four years, actually cried.

_Oh shit. This is soooo not good, _thought Brian as he watched Derrick cower against the whipping post he was chained to.

_If this guy can bring Derrick down this far, I'm completely and utterly…_ he thought. _Fucked, _finished his inner-voice with a shudder.

* * *

><p>Sarah did not so much melt into Jareth's kiss, as she fought actively to devour him right back, her lips parting hungrily as her tongue flitted against his, teasing and tasting him. Growling, she pressed tighter to him, rubbing her skin against the embossed leather he wore, the feel of the leather seeming to both sooth the intense itch that suffused her body, while it inflamed her further. She wasn't sure what was happening to her, but she knew it had something to do with whatever he had her drink and at the moment, she didn't care, so long as he did something to ease her torment.<p>

Arriving in the dungeon, Jareth released her lips, and thrust her roughly to the stone floor, holding her in a kneeling position at his feet with a hand twisted tightly into the braided rope of hair hanging down her back. She snarled, and attempted to claw at his leg as he held her firm. This was _not _what she wanted.

Seeing Sarah struggling to throw off his hand as she lashed out at his legs, Jareth smiled darkly. He had drunk of the potion every time there was a need to perform the blood sacrifice and rites, but as there had been no Lady to assist, he had no idea how it would affect her and the results were… to say the least, impressive.

Gone was the often inhibited Sarah, replaced with a clawing, snarling woman who knew only base lust and want. With an audible growl, Jareth twisted her hair sharply, fighting back his own response to the potion and the magic it unleashed. Despite his years of working with magic and power, it took him a moment to still the urge to take her on the floor of the dungeon, particularly as she dug her nails into the tender skin of his hip, scoring him deep enough to draw blood.

He nodded at the red robed figures who stepped from the shadows at the edge of the room and pushed her brusquely toward them.

"Restrain and strip her," he ordered, ignoring Sarah's shriek of outrage as she struggled against them.

"NO!" she raged, thrashing as the hooded figures that surrounded her. "I won't! You can't do this! JARETH!"

Jareth watched acolytes of the Blood Order drag the clawing, fighting Sarah toward a whipping post several feet in front of Derrick and Brian. She lashed out violently, throwing off their hands and managing to make it nearly to the door before another robed figure caught her, bringing her bodily to the floor with a loud grunt as she kicked him in the groin. Two others appeared from the shadows to drag her back to the whipping post. In the end, it took six of them to restrain her long enough to secure her to the post and required binding her hands to the top and her ankles to the rings at the foot of it. Without a word, the acolytes stripped her of the silk that had been tormenting her skin, leaving her writhing and snarling, her eyes flashing red as she snapped her teeth in Derrick and Brian's direction, howling her defiance.

With a quick stride Jareth approached her, pulling her head up to face him as he hissed, "Willing or unwilling, you _will_ play your part."

Sarah's mind screamed that which her mouth refused to utter - _ FUCK YOU! _

Only a feral snarl escaped her lips as she snapped back at him, "I'll swear you'll regret this!"

Pursing his lips, Jareth's eyes narrowed as he regarded the snarling, spitting woman before him, his words deadly in their coldness as he replied, "Unwilling then. So be it."

Flipping his cloak off, Jareth handed it to another acolyte, moving toward Fionn and Janae, noticing the angry sneer on her freckled face at his treatment of Sarah – she didn't understand and he didn't have time to explain. Tipping Janae's face upward to look at him with a single gloved finger, Jareth reissued his threat.

"Not _one_ word, or you will regret it for a _very_ long time."

Fionn nodded, his hand tightly gripping the collar around Janae's neck, "You just see to the Lady and those suffering the debt. Leave Janae to me."

Janae gnashed her teeth at both Fionn and Jareth, her nails digging into Fionn's gloved hand as he held onto her collar. _What the fuck has gotten into me_, she wondered briefly, before the thought was washed away with the desire inflict pain on Fionn or anyone else who came near her.

Sensing Janae's deepening reaction to the potion and the power surging through the room, Fionn snapped his fingers and dropped a black crystal in front of her where it burst with a bright flash of red flame. When the flames died down, Janae found herself restrained similarly to Sarah, with the notable addition of a gag. Stepping behind her, he pulled her body back sharply against him, his fingers digging painfully into her hips as he bit down into her shoulder, relishing the feeling of her skin as it gave way to the sharp teeth that drew blood from her.

"Listen well Treasure," he whispered into her ear, ignoring the lascivious way that she ground herself against him. "What you are reacting to is the potion and the magic that swells in this room, magic that will only increase from this moment on. I have restrained you for your own protection, because by the time we move into the full rite, you will be unable to obey Jareth's command and I will not have you give my brother reason to break you, because he will - and will enjoy doing so. If anyone is going to break you my dear, it will be _me."_

He let his voice trail off as his hands roamed over her hips, one trailing upward to tug harshly at the nipple chains she still wore, while the other traveled downward to press against the wet slickness of her that seemed to throb with heat.

Fionn thrust two fingers into her, his eyes glittering wickedly at the way she dug her nails into the post while arching against him. Flicking his tongue out, he lazily licked at the seeping bite on Janae's shoulder, his dark eyes glistening as he watched Jareth begin the rite.

* * *

><p>Without a word, Jareth strode around the trio of figures bound in the middle of the room, his eyes hardening with contempt he studied Brian and Derrick, a muscle in his jaw twitching angrily. Turning his gaze he looked at Sarah as she strained viciously against the chains that held her to the post, her haunted red eyes glaring balefully at him. He didn't need to read her mind to know what she was thinking. <em>At least she is keeping her foul thoughts to her herself<em>, he thought. His lips twisted into a dark sneer as he stopped beside her, a gloved hand entwining into her hair once more, forcing her head upward to expose her neck. Leaning in he whispered softly and commandingly in her ear.

"And now my Lady, it is left to you to begin the rite as you are the one most wronged."

Holding out his right hand, a shimmering black crystal appeared in it. "Look into the crystal and remember. _Remember everything_," he commanded in velvet tones.

Sarah's eyes clouded as she gazed into the crystal, mesmerized by the swirl of ruby haze that pulled at her memories forcing them to the forefront of her mind. In an instant the rape ricocheted through her head, forcing her to relive the event in a flash. As quickly as the memory was ripped from her mind, it was gone, sealed into the crystal. With a subtle twist of his hand, Jareth conjured a second dark crystal, holding it toward Sarah as he issued his one word command – "Remember."

Again, a memory was pulled forcefully into her conscious thoughts. In mere moments she relived the assault at the club, a small whimper escaping her lips, her enraptured gaze held by the crystal. Just as quickly as it came over her, the memory vanished, to be held in crystal's swirling depths.

Turning from Sarah toward those who abused her, Jareth deftly juggled the crystals across the palm of his hand, their movement creating a soft chiming noise that contrasted sharply with the hellish memories enclosed within. He grinned with wicked glee at the way Derrick cringed away from him, pulling uselessly at the chains that held him fast as he tried desperately to escape Jareth's gaze. Looking at Brian, he saw the concerned confusion that washed over his face at Derrick's behavior. As if reading his mind, Jareth spoke.

"The answer is simple Brian. Derrick shows fear because he knows what I am capable of. He has felt my wrath before. But tonight….tonight he will experience something worse – much worse. And you will share in that pain," drawled Jareth, rancor edging his words.

Before Brian could register what happened, Jareth took one crystal in each hand and smashed them against Derrick and Brian's foreheads, the crystals shattering with a harsh crash, shards slicing into the thin flesh. The memories were unleashed, violently penetrating their minds and pulling them into their own personal nightmare as they lived Sarah's experiences, every word, feeling and thought.

The room was quiet except for the tortured whimpers and groans of Brian and Derrick as they relived Sarah's experiences. Glancing up, Jareth met Fionn's piercing gaze, noting the glazed expression on Janae's face as Fionn continued to tease and torment her flesh. Jareth's eyes blazed with dark intent as he returned his attention to Sarah. With a nod to the robed figures at the edge of the room he gave the order , his voice detached and cold –

"Begin."

At his command, the air in the room was rent with a sudden scream from Sarah as the robed figures began the second phase of the blood rite. Two acolytes flanked her, each swinging a knotted hemp scourge against her back. Each swing left a swath of stinging red stripes upon her flesh, making her cry out repeatedly as she pulled fretfully against the chains that held her against the whipping post. Bright red lines bloomed vibrantly across her back while the lash continued to fall.

Janae was dimly aware of the screams that now echoed through the room. Forcibly dragging her eyes upward, she fought to ignore the teasing pain and rushes of pleasure being inflicted upon her by Fionn. She looked at the three figures in the middle of the room. Fighting through the haze that had settled into her head as the burning need in her belly engulfed her, she saw two red robed figures flogging Sarah. Each time Sarah screamed and arched against the post that held her, Brian and Derrick flinched in pain, adding their own screams and moans to the sounds that filled the air. Fascinated by their reaction, Janae laughed darkly seeing thin red lines and crimson droplets appearing on their backs. Before the haze of base emotions clouded her brain once more, Janae smiled evilly realizing that not only were they reliving everything they had done to Sarah, they were feeling all of the pain she was experiencing now as well.

Jareth swept between the figures to stand in front of Sarah, his steely eyes fixed upon her face as the tears trailed down her flushed cheeks, dripping from her chin onto the dragonsblood tinted skin of her breasts. He was entranced by the pain etched on her face, her eyes shut tightly against the agony that washed over her with each new stroke of the lash. Reaching up with a glove hand, he lightly touched her cheek, a crystal tear shimmering upon her flesh. Silently he turned his hand, watching as the glistening droplet moved along the leather. Jareth brought the finger to his lip, flicking his tongue out to taste her anguish, his eyes falling shut at the sweetness of her torment.

She was stunningly beautiful in her pain. Her breathing hitched in her chest as another strike fell, ripping the scream from her lips as if torn from her very soul. Unable to help himself he captured her lips, swallowing her scream with a wicked purr. Breaking the kiss, he left her breathless and trembling, the chains that bound her clinking as she writhed, her body seeking his with a desperate growl that quickly became another shriek as another strike of the lash fell.

Moving to the side so that Sarah faced Brian and Derrick, Jareth leaned near her ear. Her magic reacted violently to his closeness, making her hiss and strain toward him, begging for his touch, her breath bursting from her swollen lips in harsh pants. Gripping her hair fiercely in his fist, Jareth shook her head to get her attention, his voice quiet and chilling as he spoke to her.

"Look at them Sarah. _They_ did this. Took what did not belong to them. Took something priceless from one who was unwilling. They feel the pain you did then and bleed as you do now. It is up to you to say when the debt of blood has been repaid. How much are you willing to take in order to punish them?"

Jareth watched as her righteous fury boiled to the surface, Sarah's eyes glowing scarlet as she glared at Brian and Derrick.

"More," she snarled, barring her teeth in a feral growl. "They must taste more."

With glittering eyes, Jareth ravaged her mouth, momentarily giving in to the force of the magic that pulled him to her before tearing himself away, his words terrifying in their intensity. "As you wish, my Lady. By my own hand."

Grabbing the nearest acolyte, Jareth snatched up a scourge and took over, the lash slicing through the air before striking her. Despite the existing marks and bloodied stripes, Sarah no longer screamed as the lash fell, but growled savagely. Her eyes were glued to the screaming and shrieking men chained before her, savoring every scream that echoed from their lips.

Jareth lost track of the number of strokes he delivered to her, as time seemed to stand still, suspending those in the room. There was nothing but the lash, Sarah and the continuing anguished cries coming from Brian and Derrick. He was lost to the feel of the magic in and around him, his magic tangling with hers until he could no longer resist the seductive pull of her body, bleeding, battered and beautiful in her sacrifice to the debt that must be paid.

He had to touch her, to revel in the remnants of her torment.

The magic surrounding them was so powerful, he didn't need to do more than think of what he wanted and it was granted. A mere fleeting thought of pressing his chest against the crimson stripes that adorned her creamy flesh, and his leather breastplate and shirt vanished. Without a further thought, he crushed her to him, pulling her back against his bare chest as his hands found her breasts, gripping them possessively as he breathed in the intoxicating scent of dragsonsblood, copper and pain. Hidden deep within the mix of scents was the one he hoped for – her arousal.

Brian opened his eyes as the onslaught of mental images and physical pain eased. Squinting he looked at Derrick, who merely hung limply against the post, shuddering uncontrollably. Brian blinked, turning his gaze to Sarah as she growled at him, her lips turned up in a cruel grin that echoed the smirk on the blonde man's face, as he pressed against her, his hands pinching and squeezing her breasts.

"Why?" Brian choked hoarsely. "You're no better than us…using her for your own fucked up sadistic pleasure."

"Bastard!" hissed Sarah, lunging toward Brian before being pulled up short by the chains that held her fast.

Jareth's hands gripped her tightly. "Quiet, Pet," he ordered sternly, his eyes locked to Brian's with malicious glee.

Smirking wickedly at Brian, Jareth sunk his teeth deeply into the soft flesh where her shoulder and neck met, his dark eyes glittering cruelly. Releasing her flesh he purred as she hissed, arching her body against his despite the chains holding her tight. The feel of her blood and sweat slicked flesh sliding against his chest made him groan, unleashing a torrent of desire unlike anything he had ever felt before. Snarling viciously, he pushed the urge aside, his eyes piercing Brian's as he responded.

"Unlike _you_, she belongs _to me_ and is therefore _mine to use_….be it for pleasure or punishment."

"But this…this is just pain," muttered Brian, shivering as he felt the air wash over the bleeding cuts on his back.

"Ah…so you _do_ know the difference between pain for pleasure and punishment," laughed Jareth with wicked delight. "Then let me enlighten you further. Here, in this room, you and Derrick only feel pain and torment, but Sarah feels so much more. She is the sacrifice. Her blood seals your debt, yet in the end, she will not remember pain, only intense pleasure – the one thing you never once thought to give her. _That_ is the difference between us. While I may inflict pain upon her, in the end, it is her pleasure that most pleases me."

Pressing his lips close to Sarah's ear, Jareth sharply nipped at her earlobe before whispering, "Does the blood please you, Pet?"

Sarah jerked fiercely in his arms, snarling as she glared at Brian with glowing red eyes, her mind and body screaming at the conflicting sensations that roared through her - intense pain that cut across her, burning as a fire in her belly at the sight of Brian and Derrick shrieking in agony. "Yes," she hissed, her voice grating as it rasped from her parched lips.

"Feel for the magic, my love and listen to it. Have they paid their debt in full?"

With a low growl, Sarah unleashed her magic toward Brian and Derrick, the force of the magic creating a visible shock wave in the air as it hit them. Derrick whimpered piteously, hanging further in the chains of the post. For his part, Brian merely screamed, the sound high and shrill as the magic pushed through him, like a hot knife piercing his very soul

Sarah laughed, the sound an evil bark that echoed in the stone dungeon.

"No… the magic demands more," declared Sarah, her voice the whisper of many others, like the rustle of dried leaves. "Make them _bleeeeeeeeed_…Make them scream for _meeeeee_."

"As my lady commands, so shall it be," Jareth drawled, his voice a darkly seductive purr. "Let the blood of the Lady seal the debt and Her pleasure bind it."

Sarah trembled as Jareth's hands swept lower, a bestial groan slipping from her lips as she arched toward his touch, her thighs parting in invitation. With each new touch of his hands, their magic entwined, igniting the lust that had burned beneath the surface since drinking the viscous black liquid, and it was this lust that now burst forth, demanding to be unleashed. Jareth's hands found her heat, sliding easily against the warmth that heralded her need, taunting and teasing her now willing flesh. Long forgotten was the fact that others could see her naked and in need as her body strained toward Jareth's touch, no thought was left save one – want.

The force of the magic in center of the room spread outward, engulfing Fionn and Janae. As the pulse of magic rushed over them, Fionn slid between Janae and the whipping post, lifting her to wrap her legs around his waist as he continued to thrust his fingers deeply into her. With a flip of his wrist, her gag disappeared, but before he could capture her lips she abruptly sunk her teeth into his shoulder. He grunted in surprised and unbridled lust, as the feral red-head snarled, worrying her teeth in the bite. Lost to the wave of intense blood lust that gripped her, Janae ground her hips frantically against the leather of his pants pulling painfully at the piercing.

Jareth was only dimly aware when the acolytes left the room. Being celibate, the final phase of the blood rite was only for those who could taste of the pleasures of both blood and flesh – And taste he did.

His gloved hands grazed Sarah's sensitized flesh, further stoking the fires of lust burning within her. With every new wave of pleasure that rolled through Sarah's body, phantom lashes fell upon Brian and Derrick, tearing at their flesh with searing heat. Each subsequent burst of pleasure from Sarah caused the lashes to increase in speed and intensity until there was no pause. No respite. No relief. Just a continuous stream of unrelenting and unfathomable agony. Their cries of pain echoed against the stone walls of the dungeon, melding with the cries of pleasure from Sarah and Janae.

Reaching the zenith of pleasure, Sarah and Janae threw back their heads and shrieked as one voice, an otherworldly cry of ecstasy and agony. Responding to the burst of sexual magic from the girls, Jareth and Fionn howled as one, releasing a storm of magical energy that permeated the castle from the tallest tower to the bedrock upon which the castle stood. The culmination of the sexual power that flowed through those in the lower dungeon at that moment shook the very foundations upon which the castle was built.

The rite complete, panting, Jareth glanced momentarily at is brother, his eyes shining vibrantly in the dim light. Then, without another word, the two couples vanished leaving the broken and bloodied bodies of the two men hanging limply in the center of the room.


	11. Ritual Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing (except Fionn and Janae – and Fionn likes to think that he doesn't belong to me, but he really does. I have the papers to prove it). And I don't own Jareth or Sarah, but wouldn't mind being collared to the Goblin King *purrrrrr* Just saying (and I blame **jinx** for showing me that ohhhh so delish pic she found *ahem*)

**MAKE SURE YOU READ THE WARNINGS!**

**Warning:** Since my regular readers have been waiting soooooo very patiently for this story to update, I have decided to reward them/y'all with some heavy smut. (You may deliver your offerings of cyber cookies anytime). This chapter is full of SMUT, combined with hidden pockets of plot points (background info mostly) and topped off with lashings of MORE SMUT. (Oh yeah…. And there is very little 'lead in' for this chapter since that was mostly in Ch. 10.) So, if smut isn't your thing, skip ahead to Ch. 12.

Oh yeah, this one has a bit of Dark Jareth and Dark Fionn in it – some things might squick some readers but hey, I am becoming unapologetic about that in my 'old age'. You have been warned. No complaints will be entertained if you read it and get all offended.

**Author's Note:** Gotta say, this chapter REALLY took it out of me to write. It was written in small sections due to the intensity of the thoughts/actions described in each. I could only write each in 15-20 minute bursts, then have to go do something else (or else my blood pressure would creep up too high *lol*). I always know it will be intense when just writing it makes my own BP rise. :)

On that note, I have given you lemons for both J/S and F/Jan. In this chapter you will flick back and forth between the two scenes (helps build suspense). That said, I would be interested in knowing if people would prefer that I separate them out into two separate chapters. Please review and let me know! Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>The Ties That Bind (Vol. 2)<strong>

_**Ch. 11: Ritual Aftermath**_

_Tied up, tied down, up against a wall~~_

_~~You're my Rubbermaid baby and we can do it all~~_

_~~My way, Your way, Anything goes tonight….~~_

_ 'Anything Goes' – Guns'N'Roses_

Somewhere, deep in the inner recesses of his mind, Fionn was dimly aware that what he was currently doing was not the way he had planned to introduce Janae to his bed and his particular proclivities. The thought battled its way through the potion and magically fueled sexual haze in his mind until it could nip at his consciousness, only to be fervently beaten back by the cruel claws of preternatural lust. With the rogue thought receding once more, Fionn resumed his actions, a wolfish grin lighting his dark eyes as he watched Janae writhe and scream, a pale banshee, lost to her own desire.

He had planned to woo her a bit; make her comfortable with him and then tenderly take her to his bed. But all of those plans vanished once the rite began and by the time it was finished, he had only one thing on his mind – fuck her senseless, make her scream, then repeat. Numerous. Times.

So he did.

When the rite was complete, Fionn transported himself and Janae to his suite of rooms above the dungeons. Between the potion that started the ritual, the ritual itself and the blast of sexual magic that was released at the end, Fionn wanted nothing more than to have Janae beneath him at the first opportunity. Within in minutes of arriving in his suite of rooms, Janae had been bound on the bed, the red silk ropes contrasting with her pale skin and the black silken sheets upon which she lay.

Standing back from the bed, Fionn paused to survey the lovely vision before him, his eyes sliding slowly over her naked form. The sight of her red curls tumbling bright against the black velvet doona made his blood rush heatedly through his veins. She was vulnerable and open to his touch courtesy of the ropes that held her fast, her arms stretched taut above her head and bound to the head of the bed with an intricate weaving of red that twined over and under each forearm, extending from her slender wrists to her elbows. Janae's legs were bent, her heels touching the back of her thighs, as the red ropes twisted around to hold her in place. The bending of her knees forced her legs apart, affording Fionn an enviable view of the seat of her need – a need she made more apparent through the continual low growl of lust that rumbled from her throat, and shimmering slither of moisture that slide from her.

She was on fire.

It was the flash of feral rage in her cerulean eyes that did him in – with a snarl he was on her, the fierce thrust of his body against hers greeted with a snarl of passion from Janae. There was time for tenderness later. This was the time to give in to baser instincts. And as Janae's teeth once more tore into his shoulder, Fionn roared as his eyes turned red.

**~J/s~~J/s~~J/s~~J/s~~J/s~~J/s~**

Sarah was confused. She remembered drinking the potion. She remembered feeling an unquenchable lust. She remembered Jareth ordering someone to strip and bind her. And then… nothing. Now she found herself somehow up high, looking down upon a scene in a dungeon beneath her. A woman was hanging from chains in the middle of the room. Her arms were linked together above her head, putting most of her weight on her wrists. The rest of her weight was distributed to her thighs, the thick leather straps around her thighs attached to chains that hung from the ceiling. Chained as she was, the woman's body was left exposed, her thighs parted, back arching under the odd way she was suspended.

Sarah watched in wonder, as the woman seemed to moan, the low sound giving way to a growl that made Sarah's stomach curl in on itself, recognizing the sound as one of anger and lust. The woman's head hung low on her chest, the dark, damp tendrils of hair seeming to slither over her breasts like so many snakes. With a pang of horror, Sarah realized the woman was naked except for the rainbow hued bruises scattered over her ivory skin and the scarlet stripes of bloodied flesh upon her back.

Her confusion spiraled when she heard a deep voice cut through the silence. A voice she recognized with every cell of her being. Jareth. And he was mad. Very. Mad. The icy tone of his voice made Sarah shiver deep within her soul as he spoke – suddenly she knew who was hanging in the chains.

"You willfully disobeyed me," Jareth snarled with a chilling air finality, his tone making clear that attempting to argue would only make matters worse. "I warned you the penalty for defying the demands of the rite."

And with a sudden rush, Sarah felt herself drop toward the floor of the dungeon, as the body in chains – her body – jerked violently in response, the chains clanking sharply in the dank dungeon. She was the one. The one in chains. Bloodied. Battered. And despite the flood of icy fear that crept into her veins at Jareth's words, deep inside, she was burning. Burning as if all of the fires of hell were attempting to incinerate her from the inside out. And there was only one thing that would quash the fires – Jareth's touch.

**~F/j~~F/j~~F/j~~F/j~~F/j~~F/j~**

The taste of blood was sharp in her mouth, its copper tang coating her teeth and tongue, and still Janae couldn't seem to force herself to release Fionn's shoulder. Deep inside her mind was a tiny voice saying, "This is wrong. This is not you. Snap out of it!" Yet with each word, that voice seemed to become quieter, drowned out by the feral blood lust and desire that coursed through her, filling every pore with an unquenchable thirst for sensation.

So when Fionn jerked sharply on the piercing as he filled her, Janae found herself shrieking, her body arching violently upward toward him in response – the pain delicious in its intensity. It burned brightly at first, scorching her with the desperately desired sensation, before dulling to a rushing ache that merely enflamed her further. With each harsh thrust the piercing pulled and stretched, sending lightening strands of pain and pleasure burning through her.

Janae's neck arched back at the feel of his teeth imprisoning a taut nipple. Pinching it viciously between his teeth, his tongue flicking rapidly over the captured bud making her cry out and squirm despite the ropes that held her fast. Unable to retaliate with her own teeth and lips, Janae could do nothing but endure – open to his pleasure. Yet in his pleasure she found her own, churning deep inside her with each brutal thrust. But still she yearned.

"More," she demanded, her voice hoarse from the screams that he tore from her throat, her body twisting as he pressed her into the bed with each stroke. Deep inside she knew there must be pain, but she felt none of it. All she felt was the seeping burn of pleasure as it built within her, the desire for completion overwhelming what little rational thought she had left. Then, when she felt she would lose herself entirely to the pulsing sensations that shimmered through her body, she felt his arms reaching beneath her, cradling her hips as he leaned back upon his knees. Kneeling upright on the bed, Fionn held her body captive between the bindings around her arms and the rigidness that impaled her.

And still she screamed…. "MORE!"

**~J/s~~J/s~~J/s~~J/s~~J/s~~J/s~**

Jareth's steel gaze pierced the naked form of his Queen, the cold glare venomous, as he was torn between a desire to reclaim her with every fiber of his being, and a fury that tore at his insides over her refusal of his absolute authority as the Lord of the Rite. She had been warned not to refuse. Warned of the consequences for anything but absolute and utter obedience. Yet she refused. Sarah refused him. Again. Only this time there was more at stake. Much. More.

The King was angry. Black rage and violent lust warred within him each fighting viciously for dominance, yet deep inside he knew neither would win – just as well for her, as the Goblin King's rage was something few had seen and none had lived to tell the tale. He smiled at this knowledge, stern lips twisted into a wicked smirk, his eyes obsidian pools at he gazed at her. Before the night was over she would know his authority. All of it. And she would bow before him knowing who held the power - over the kingdom and over her.

The damp air of the dungeon swirled dankly around his nude body as he slowly crept around her, dark eyes drinking in every twitch of her muscles, each drop of sweat that rolled sickly over her taut body, and the smeared stain of blood on her back that glowed stark red against the creamy flush of her skin. Stopping behind her, his eyes traced the lazy trail of blood still seeping down her back. His tongue slid sensuously along the pointed welt of his canines as he surveyed her, the very sight of her blood making his own blood sing as it raged through him, to tighten low in his gut, making his need for her more pronounced. Yes, there was a darkness in him. One she did not know existed, and it was time she found out.

Without warning he struck, slender fingers fiercely entwining themselves in her hair as he drew her head sharply back, jerking a startled cry from her lips as his own hovered near the ivory shell of her ear. Pressing close to her but not yet touching her sweat and blood slicked flesh, Jareth lowered his head, the coppery scent taunting his senses, mixing with the unmistakable odor of her need, the two mingling and pulsing with her very essence. She was everything he needed. Everything he desired, even in her disobedience. Pleasure. Pain. Lust. Fear. Anger. Need. She was his and needed to be reminded of it.

"You will pay dearly for dismissing my authority, Pet," he hissed into her ear, his dark eyes flashing at the feral growl that slid past her parted lips. "Make no mistake, this is a lesson you will not soon forget."

Oh. He wanted to punish her. The need to make her bend to his will pounded through him and yet, another need sought precedence, one brought to life by the violence and energy of the rite – an ancient lust that manifested in the bodies and minds of those whose duty it was to administer the rites of the land. More than rage. More than pain. He needed to feast upon flesh. Hers.

With a low purr he ran his tongue along the red streaked stripe that angled along her shoulder, the taste of her pain making him groan with a hunger that must be fulfilled. His wet caress was met with a keening moan from his Queen, the sound musical to the predatory instinct that surged within him. She was his. She belonged to him. To the kingdom. And he would remind her of that – with force if needed.

He would make her beg.

**~F/j~~F/j~~F/j~~F/j~~F/j~~F/j~**

Fionn's breath rushed past his pursed lips, his dark eyes drinking in the sight of Janae as she strained beneath him. He could feel her body tensing around him with each harsh thrust, yet her body was welcoming. In her warm depths he found some measure of solace from the relentless lust that was consuming him, forcing him in turn to consume her. Within this vicious cycle of lust feeding lust, their two bodies crashed together, as if attempting to rid themselves of the lust through the sheer frenetic force of their coupling.

With red eyes flashing dangerously, he gazed down at the bound form still writhing under the onslaught of his need. Janae's head was thrown back, rolling with abandon against the silken sheets, coppery curls knotting as she thrashed, her mouth a streaked crimson cavern that howled with a soundless scream as her body began to spasm violently. Each wave of clenched muscles pulling him closer to the edge of desire. The edge of reason.

Then in a blinding flash they hurtled over the edge – an otherworldly shriek of release bursting from Janae's raw throat, the sound raw and ragged like flesh torn by broken glass. On and on she screamed until the breath held no sound, save the rushing of air past her lips, her body continuing the silent scream with trembled convulsions.

Fionn roared, his desire reaching painful levels as he fought once more for control of his own inner beast – and lost. Jerking away, he slid easily from her, her body sucking wetly at him in a vain attempt to keep him within.

"I'm not through with you yet, Girl," he snarled, his hands gripping her hips firmly.

With a vicious twist Fionn flipped Janae over, until she was precariously balanced on her bent knees, arms still outstretched above her. His sharp nails grazed over the tender flesh of her ass as she quivered before him, tracing the still red cane marks he had inflicted earlier. Sneering, Fionn pinched a red welt, relishing the strangled cry that greeted the pain he inflicted. Leaning back upon his knees Fionn licked his lips as he looked at the sight she made – bound on her knees, her hands above her, the muscles of her shoulders trembling with each movement, her thighs spread wide and everything she kept hidden, now fully displayed to him.

"No. I'm not through with you by a long shot," he purred darkly, a black crystal appearing in his hand. A deft twist of the skilled fingers and the crystal popped, leaving behind something that made Fionn smile with wicked glee.

He was going to make her scream.

Then beg for more.

**~J/s~~J/s~~J/s~~J/s~~J/s~~J/s~**

Jareth's hands found the leather straps around Sarah's thighs and with a firm tug pulled her hips back and upward, forcing her body to bow away from him, offering him a tantalizing view of her striped back and the taut globes of her ass. Her answering growl making him throb, the sound speaking to his primal self. With a snarl and a sharp tug on the leather straps, he pierced her, sheathing himself within the sensuous warmth.

"You. Will. Obey. Me." He thundered, his voice echoing around the stone walls of the dungeon, each word punctuated by a ruthless thrust and answered by the harsh clanking of the chains that held her fast.

Jareth didn't move he merely manipulated the chains and straps, heedless of the arching and twisting of her body in response to his fierce movements, and the cruel way he bore into her.

"Say it!" he demanded, slamming her back against him, his hands snaking over her hips to tug and twist the tender piercing until she shrieked, her body clenching tightly around him in reply.

Sarah answered with a feral growl, each stroke of his body against hers forcing a needy grunt from her chest. With a vicious pinch of the piercing, Jareth pushed her away once more, before using the straps and the swinging of her body in the chains to crush her to him once more.

"Don't make matters worse, Sarah." He growled, his tongue flicking out to taste the fine bloodied stripes along her shoulders. "Answer me. Now," he hissed.

"No," she snapped, using the momentum of the chains to swing her body forcefully against his, yelping at the piercing ache that shot through her core at the blunt force of him deep within. Lost in the haze of her mind, a part of Sarah cringed realizing what she had said, and wanting to take it back the instant it had left her lips, yet knowing it was already too late.

With a roar of anger, Jareth thrust her away from him. Swiftly he rounded upon her, his fingers tangling in the wet strands of hair at the back of her neck as he jerked her face toward him.

"Wrong answer, Precious," he smirked, dark eyes glinting evilly in the dim light. "If you insist upon doing this the hard way, so be it."

He didn't give her time to respond, his lips capturing hers in a violent kiss, as if trying to devour her insolence, forcing her to obey his whim by melting away any resistance, purely through his lips upon hers. Breaking the kiss, Jareth pressed his cheek to hers, his hair damp as it teased her skin while his lips burned a heated path to her ear, a tender touch amidst the torment that had been inflicted upon her.

"You will learn, Sarah. One way or another you will accept your place and learn," he murmured, biting back a groan at the rapid fluttering of her heart, the feeling of it dancing against his bare chest as he pressed against her. Then just as suddenly as his tone turned tender, it once more turned to ice. "You are mine. Now. And always," he hissed, claiming her body once more, his lips twisting in a rapturous sneer at the low his of pleasure that escaped.

Yes, she would learn.

**~F/j~~F/j~~F/j~~F/j~~F/j~~F/j~**

Janae squealed as Fionn's fingers ran roughly over the raised welts that decorated her ass, unable to keep herself from squirming wantonly in reply to the torturous caress. She gasped as his fingers found her, sliding easily along the slick folds. Just as quickly she felt his touch, it was gone and she found herself filled – but something was wrong. Whatever it was, it wasn't Fionn.

Her mind whirling at the possibilities, Janae missed the slight touch of fingers along the rounded flesh. She didn't register the tug as Fionnn lifted her hips up and back. But she screamed with pleasured delight as she was once more pierced, the stretched muscles burning and tingling as his warm flesh pressed into her from behind. Janae's vision spiraled in vibrant swirls of red as she was filled to bursting, the feel of Fionn's chest against the sweat drenched skin of her back heightening the sensation. So she did the only thing she could – she reared back with an animalistic growl, fucking him back despite the awkward position and the ropes that still held her tight, silken swatches that might as well have been chains.

As Fionn pounded into her, Janae whimpered her need until each breath was a gasping plea – "Please….please….please."

**~J/s~~J/s~~J/s~~J/s~~J/s~~J/s~**

Sarah screamed, her voice hoarse as it bounced off the walls, the cry of pleasured pain hanging heavily in the air of the dungeon, while Jareth continued to move within her, his fingers bruising her hips as he moved her in the chains. The cold air of the dungeon swirled around them with every thrust, but she didn't feel it. All she felt was burning, the flames centered in her belly and with each brutal thrust, the flames burned brighter until she felt she would burn them both alive. An endless stream of inarticulate pleas fell from her lips as Jareth's lips once more sought hers, as if he could suck the very obstinance out of her – and that moment she would have given him anything if he would never stop.

**~F/j~~F/j~~F/j~~F/j~~F/j~~F/j~**

With a thundering roar Fionn lunged forward, sinking his teeth into Janae's shoulder, her pleas returning to lustful screams as she bucked against him, the dam bursting inside her at his relentless thrusting. Fionn felt her body tighten almost unbearably around him, pulsing as she was lost to the wave of sensations that engulfed them both. Together they drowned, his roar mingling with her enraptured shriek as the world around them fell away in a rushing hum of nothingness.

**~J/s~~J/s~~J/s~~J/s~~J/s~~J/s~**

Sarah gasped, the feral rage that had consumed her during the rite melting from her as Jareth continued to rock into her, her body opening before him, craving his touch. With each movement, the feeling built until a lightening bolt of searing heat shot out from her core, her body shuddering violently as she screamed out her pleasure – her cry subsumed by the otherworldly growl that seemed to shake the room. Convulsing within her, Jareth jerked her tightly to his body, one word bursting from his very soul at the completion of the primal dance of carnal lust – MINE!


	12. Obedience Found

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything, I merely borrow Sarah and Jareth for light housework (cuz Jareth looks so darn cute when he's pissed off about having to wear the French maid outfit and it makes my baby daughter giggle).

**WARNING:** Some Dark Jareth (cuz he makes me hot) and some kink themes (well duh! If you've read this far, you should expect that by now). Oh yeah, and some of Janae's potty-mouth (cuz that is just what she does).

**Author's Note:** I want to write, but have no real motivation to do so….and this chapter is what fell from my fingers. If you don't like it, don't blame me, blame my muse, the teething 8-month old and my wonky thyroid for making me sooooo dang tired.

* * *

><p><strong>The Ties That Bind – Volume 2<strong>

_**Ch. 12 Obedience Found**_

…_. A week. Well… almost a week,_ Janae thought, her sleepy face pursing into a frown as she pondered this realization.

Janae squinted as blades of sunlight fought to part the heavy drapes along the balcony doors. Rolling over, she sighed and blinked the sleep from her eyes, careful in her movements so as not to wake the sleeping man beside her. Peering over her shoulder at the dark hair that feathered upon the pillow beneath his head, she smiled. Fionn lay with his firmly muscled arm over her hip, pressing her to the bed with a weight that was reassuring when she had woken up in his bed the morning after the ritual – was that is, until now. Six days later. Six long, worrisome days.

Moving slowly, Janae slid Fionn's arm from her body, stopping when his breathing changed to search for signs of wakefulness. When she was satisfied he was still sleeping, she continued to free herself from his embrace until she could slip her feet onto the floor and stand. Silently she padded to the wardrobe, her slender fingers combing through the riot of red curls that adorned her head, still slightly damp from the late night bath she and Fionn had shared following yet another lengthy episode of passion.

… _Oh hell, the man, Fae whatever, fucked me six ways to Sunday…._ She thought with a slight grin as she tugged a navy blue velvet dress over her head, smoothing it over her naked body as the heavy folds surrounded her.

With a quick glance at the bed to make sure Fionn was still asleep, Janae searched around the chairs where their latest tryst began. Shaking her head she rolled her eyes having found her knickers – shredded. Again.

… _Damn him. I'll be out of knickers if he keeps this up…._

_Maybe that is his goal…._ Chirped her libido, entirely too cheerful for having as little sleep as she had been getting over the past six days.

Abandoning her quest for underthings, Janae slid her feet into the delicate leather slippers Fionn had provided for her the day after the ritual, and crept toward the door. For four days she had questioned him about where Jareth and Sarah were, and was increasingly frustrated by his noncommittal responses. Every time she asked he merely shook his head and told her that the King and Queen would return when they were good and ready, then he would distract her with touches and caresses that made her skin burn and her blood boil.

But she wasn't going to fall for that today.

Pausing for one last look at the sleeping form in the bed, the ebony silk sheets skimming over the muscled chest that rose and fell with a gentle rhythm - one which she found she rather enjoyed falling asleep listening to. Shaking such distracting thoughts from her head, Janae grasped the handle of the door, fully intending to search the castle from top to bottom until she found her friend.

"Leave it, Jae," came the sleep roughened voice from the bed.

…_.Damn…._

_Double-damn …_ agreed her inner-voice, while her libido did a lascivious shimmy in the hope that Fionn would begin his usual diversionary tactics – and judging from the rather firm ridge the silk sheets were barely clinging to, diversionary tactics were already underway.

"Come back to bed," he continued, his seemingly simple words carrying a slight edge that made Janae pause, debating whether it was a request or a command, and whether she cared either way.

Squaring her shoulders, Janae drew herself up. With stormy eyes she turned toward Frionn, a look of steely determination on her face.

"It has been six days and no one has seen them, Fionn. I can't leave it anymore. I have to find Sarah and make sure she is okay," she said firmly, feeling her resolve solidify.

Sighing deeply, Fionn straightened, pulling himself up to lean against the headboard of the bed, one arm draped over his raised knee as he surveyed the redhead glaring at him from the door. For a week straight he had done little more than sleep, eat and torment Janae's body in every delicious way he could think of. As far as he was concerned, she was the perfect companion for him, able to take anything he could dish out and always ready for more. Add to that her feisty temper and he could easily fall in love.

However, it was her feisty temper that was likely to get her in trouble if she found Jareth and Sarah before Jareth was ready for them to be found; although he knew the chances of that happening were quite slim.

Cocking his head as he looked at her, Fionn shook his head slowly before speaking.

"Don't push me, Jae," he warned, his lips set in a grim line.

Janae's eyes flashed brightly as she frowned at him. Sensing his challenge, an angry flush spread across her cheeks – _Who the fuck does he think he is? _– She thought, swallowing hard, her rising anger bitter in her throat.

"You know what? Fuck you Fionn," she snapped, a slender hand coming to rest on her hip, her body taut with barely restrained frustration, only made worse by the undercurrent of anger that was rapidly coming to the surface. "You don't own me, so you have no fucking right to tell me what to do! No one has seen them in a week, and I am going to find them. Period. End of story."

Janae's lips pulled to a fine line and she stared at Fionn as if daring him to make a move, yet somehow surprised when Fionn didn't flinch. He merely raised an eyebrow as he watched her reaction, a look eerily similar to the one Jareth gave when she told him to fuck off shortly after meeting him.

Shifting slightly on the bed, Fionn leaned forward, his face a study in calculating menace as he watched her, drinking in the almost imperceptible tremble that rippled down her arms. "I could _make _you stay here, Jae."

That was all it took.

"Do it and last night will be the very last time I willingly share your bed," Janae hissed, yanking open the door and slamming it behind her as she left the room.

The sound of the heavy door reverberated down the long stone hallway, sending several goblins ducking for cover – they had lived in the Goblin King's castle long enough to know the sound of anger when they heard it.

Releasing a quivering breath, Janae leaned against the now shut door, waiting for her racing heart to slow down. She really liked Fionn, in the sense that she could easily see having him in her life for a very long time, something she didn't think was remotely possible when she met him. In fact, even though she had agreed to be 'his' in lieu of Sarah's punishment, and he had made it quite clear that she would end the night in his bed, she never expected that to be more than a one-off occurrence. Yet for the past week, they had been together essentially non-stop. They ate, slept, bathed, fucked and then did it all over again, occasionally filling the time between those activities with tales of their lives. And in all of that time, she had never said a cross word – something she did at least 10 times a day when she was Aboveground.

In the Aboveground Janae was used to being ticked off at the world in general several times a day at least. Yet since her arrival in the Goblin Kingdom, under admittedly unusual circumstances, she had not felt the frustration and anger that she did Aboveground. As a result, her dealings with Fionn to date, had been remarkably happy. She was quite contented, except for the fact that her best friend had seemingly vanished. In fact, the last time Janae could remember losing her tempter and telling someone off was when she was trying to heal Sarah – nearly three weeks ago now.

Taking a deep breath, Janae placed her hand upon the heavy wood of the door, the words "I'm sorry" begging to spill past her lips until she bit them back with a growl.

…_I've never fucking apologized to anyone for telling them off before. I sure as hell am not going to start today and not for Fionn! If he fucking wants me he can just deal with it…._ She thought, frustrated with herself and her urge to apologize to him. To the infuriating man who tried to tell her what to do.

_Oh Boo-hoo,_ snarked her inner-voice. _He dared to try to dominate you. Isn't that what you wanted him to do?_

… _Yes, but… _

_So don't bitch that he tried to do what you wanted…._

Janae sighed. She didn't want to offend Fionn, but Sarah had been her friend far longer than he had been her lover and while he was able to make her mind blank out with nothing but the skillful application of his fingers to her flesh, Sarah was still more important to her.

_You are going to choose a friend over a skilled lover who can give you more orgasms in one night than you had in the last year?_ Squealed her libido in shock.

…_Yes…_

Pulling herself upward, Janae found her courage once more and took off, stalking purposefully down the hall in search of her friend.

**~F/j~~F/j~~F/j~~F/j~~F/j~~F/j~~F/j~**

Fionn shook his head as the door to his rooms thundered shut. If he truly thought that Janae might actually find where Jareth had secreted Sarah, then he would have been worried for her. But he knew Jareth, and he knew where they were. When he told Janae that she wouldn't be able to find them until Jareth was ready for them to be found, he was being brutally honest with her. Jareth was, if nothing else, thorough and careful.

Rolling over, he stretched, heedless of the way the silken sheets slithered from his body to pool in a pile of fabric upon the floor. As he pulled back the drapes letting the mid-morning light fill the room, Fionn considered Janae's concerns. It had been six days since the ritual ended, that much was true. However Janae believed that no one had seen them, something Fionn knew to be untrue, as he had seen them.

…_Seen them and assisted…._ He thought, a slight frown twisting the corner of his lips.

_That doesn't bear thinking of,_ counseled his inner-voice. _You only did as your brother asked. And it was was necessary. Even you can see that._

… _Yes. I know that. Jareth knows that, and hopefully Sarah will realize that too. I just wonder if Janae will ever forgive me for my part?..._

Deep down though Fionn knew that Janae would never find out. What happened in the dungeon between Fionn, Jareth and Sarah was something that would never be spoken about. It was needed. It was done. And it would never be spoken of again. He should not have felt the slightest bit of concern or guilt for his part.

But that didn't absolve him over the twinge of guilt he felt for lying to Janae.

… _One week and I'm lying to her already…._ He thought ruefully, as he turned his attention to the disarray of the room. With a wave of his hand he set the room to rights, the bed made once more and the chairs tidied up, a fire burning merrily in the hearth, yet the warmth didn't even begin to soothe him.

_It is a lie of necessity and will not hurt her,_ suggested his inner-voice. _From here on out you can tell her the truth. To tell her the truth of what happened, knowing that she would not understand the necessity of it or legality of it within the Underground, well…it would only hurt her unnecessarily._

… _Best put it behind me…._

_Indeed._

As he tugged a clean shirt over his head, Fionn wondered momentarily if Jareth and Sarah would emerge from hiding today. If not, he hoped that Sarah was managing the ordeal well.

**~J/s~~J/s~~J/s~~J/s~~J/s~~J/s~~J/s~~J/s~**

Grunting with a desire to sleep more, Sarah's eyes squinted tightly shut against the persistent light that seemed intent upon intruding on her sleep. All she knew was that she was tired, so very tired, and yet every time she woke it was the same. Jareth would show up in the room, silently check over her body for residual injuries, then ask her the question again. It was always the same question and there was only one correct answer – an answer she refused to give. Refused that is, until the last time.

Covering her face with her hands in an attempt to block the light, Sarah flinched at the memory of her refusal and what that led to. As she moved her hands, she was surprised to note that there was no noise, their movement no longer heralded by the loud clanking of chains – chains which she had found herself in since Jareth took her from the ritual room to what she knew must have been a cell in the dungeon.

Slowly, she lowered her hands from her face, her mind whirling as she registered that she was laying down. Laying on something soft and luxurious for the first time in what seemed like days. The distraction of the soft material against her bare flesh receded as a new thought took precedence – _I wonder how long we've been away_.

Stretching, she realized that the warmth against her body was not a comforter, but Jareth's body, wrapping around her back and sides, sharing his heat with her. She'd been forgiven her insubordination and stubbornness, but at what price.

Each time she awoke in the cell Jareth had appeared and had asked the same question, the calm and soothing tenor belying the cruelty that simmered beneath the surface of the man who was now her husband, and without any doubt in her mind, her King – "Will you obey me without question?"

It seemed a simple enough question, yet for reasons Sarah couldn't herself explain, she could not bring herself to answer him in the affirmative. The first time he asked her, she said no and he took her, roughly as if attempting to wrestle her compliance by claiming her body. Then just as abruptly Jareth left her, still naked, the results of their passion spilling down her thighs, to mingle with the sweat and blood that had already tracked her skin. She didn't know how long he was gone, but when he returned he stood before her once more, black breeches sliding effortlessly over his muscled legs, before diving into boots, the heels of which clicked impatiently on the stone floor as he paced in front of her.

Sarah was tired. The ritual and the aftermath had left her body weary, bruised, bloody and her mind was just as exhausted. With eyes half-shut she watched him move with his usual predatory grace, bare chest glistening in the amber torchlight. Once more he thrust his hand into her hair, pulling her face upward.

"Look at me," he demanded, his voice icy, his eyes cold as they bore into her.

Fighting the sleep that begged to claim her, Sarah forced her eyes to open once more and he asked, "Will you obey me without question?"

Her mind, although tired, ticked over all of the reasons she could not say yes.

…_What if he asks you to do something you can't? What if he tries to give you away to someone else? What if he gives you up as a political hostage? What if…what if…what if?..._

What-if's tormented her and in the end all she managed to say was, "It depends on what you ask."

His frustrated snarl of barely suppressed rage told her it was definitely the wrong answer. Jareth released his grip on her head and vanished from the room, leaving her alone with only the quiet clanking of the chains as she hung suspended from them. Tire and sore though she was, Sarah did not cry. She had put herself in this position by giving him power over her. She knew what he wanted, what she had to do. Not only that, but she understood that somehow it was needed. Her acceptance of this was the last bit of her trial. Yet, she still could not give in. Something was holding her back and she didn't know what it was or why. And in the end it frightened her.

…_Can he put me aside as queen and his wife if I won't agree…._ She wondered fretfully, before her world once more swam with darkness.

When she came to herself again, she found that herself laying on a sparse straw mat on the floor. Before evening opening her eyes, she knew that the collar was back around her neck, binding her magic. Wherever Jareth had put her, she was stuck until he was ready to release her. Gingerly sitting up she realized her back didn't hurt. Craning to peer over her shoulder Sarah saw that the bloodied stripes from the ritual had healed. Relief flooded her, giving her the courage to look around the room.

It was a cell. A cell that was much more spartan than the first cell she had been secluded in, the only furnishings being the torches on the walls, chains hanging from the ceiling and the straw mat she was lying on. Nothing more. As she looked around the room, a wooden trencher with some bread and cheese appeared next to the mat, accompanied by a small pot of water. The sight of the food went straight to her stomach, making it churn and gurgle furiously. Grabbing the bread, Sarah tore great hunks from it with her teeth before washing it down with the water. Just as she had no idea how long she had been in this cell, she had no idea how long it had been since her last real meal – it felt like days.

And that was the pattern while she was secluded in the dungeon. Jareth would come in, tend to her body gently as if taking care of a prized possession, pose his question, punish her for refusing to answer, then leave her alone – the only thing that changed was how he punished her. His punishments ran from painful to pleasurable and everything in between. During one session he brought thin whippy canes, holding three of them together and methodically leaving welts from her hips to the backs of her knees. The next he teased her until she begging and screaming to be allowed her release, at which point he stopped cold waiting for her to calm down again, before resuming his pleasurable torture. Another time he proceeded to pluck the hairs from her body – one a time, starting with the dark curls that hid her precious pearl from sight. While the caning was cruel, this one truly brought her to her knees, begging for him to stop after only a few minutes.

Yet still she could not give him the answer he wanted.

Sarah remembered curling on the mat after he left her once more, her body sore and tingling from the torment he inflicted upon her. Despite the pain and various aches in her body, she knew that he was not being as cruel as he could be. She had looked into his eyes when he was in the throes of the potion-fueled rage, and she saw the darkness behind his eyes.

Then he was gone. Again.

Sarah sank to the mat, absently wondering how long she had been in the cell as she tucked her arms around herself, before laying on the mat. Lost in thought, her eyes shut against the depressing torchlight that cast unsettling showers over the walls of the cell, Sarah didn't hear the tell-tale chime of his magic as he arrived in the cell. It wasn't until she felt him sit on the mat, pulling her tired body into his lap and rocking her tenderly, that she knew he was really there. Her soul sobbing at his caress, she curled into his arms, breathing deep the scent of leather and melechor that seemed to hang around him.

His arms enveloping her in a sturdy embrace, Jareth hummed softly. It had been four days since he had placed Sarah in the cell. He hated what he must do, but time was running out. The ball was mere days away and she needed to be prepared for the final test, the final hurdle to her being fully accepted as the Goblin Queen. While the kingdom, the Labyrinth and its inhabitants accepted her, in order to rule alongside him on the High Council, the Goblin Queen had one test that no other Queen must pass – and it required absolute obedience to the Goblin King.

"Sarah Precious, you have been through so much my love. Why won't you say yes and end all of this," he ask softly, his hand running through her hair.

Burying her face against his chest, Sarah felt the tears burning in her eyes as she shook her head.

"Tell me, love. Help me understand what is stopping you?" he continued, his lips caressing the to of her head as he cradled her. Jareth's fingertips found her chip, tenderly tipping her face upward to him, his thumb brushing away the tears that spilled over the dark lashes.

Shaking her head again, Sarah closed her eyes, turning her head away from his touch.

"There will be none of that, Pet," he replied, fingers firmly grasping her chin and turning it back toward him. "The first rule you agreed to with me – answer all questions honestly."

Swallowing hard, her eyes focused on the base of his neck, unable to look into his face.

"I'm afraid, Jareth," she whispered, her voice hoarse as it was the first time she tried to truly talk since he had spirited her away to this cell.

Nodding thoughtfully, Jareth continued his soothing caress, as his fingers slid over her back in a gentle massage, "Of me, Precious? After what has happened lately, I can imagine you would be, but you know I would never cause you serious harm. You mean far too much for me to do that," he murmured, pushing back the victorious feeling that surged within him. She was beginning to cave and would break soon, but there was still work to be done to ensure her complete obedience.

Pulling from him, Sarah sat up, her green eyes watery as she looked grimly at him, "But Jareth…if I agree, you could do anything to me or have me do anything."

With a shrug Jareth nodded, "Yes. I could. I fail to see where this is a problem, Sarah. I have sworn my oath that I would never seriously harm you in any way. You are far too valuable to me." Seeing her frown as the tears pooled once more the emerald orbs, Jareth pulled her close again, his arms ensconcing her firmly as she attempted to resist.

"Sarah," he warned softly, pleased when she stilled against him. "There are things that must be done at times that are part of ancient magic, magic you may not understand, yet you are now a part of. I cannot always explain why things must be done, but may need your obedience in doing them. This is a simple matter of trust, Precious. In the end, that is all I am asking for. Trust me to do what is best for you. For us. For the kingdom."

Leaning against the stone wall, Jareth held her, silently letting her digest what he had said. After several moments Sarah's breathing slowly eased, her voice quiet when she finally answered, "Okay, Jareth."

Jareth sighed in relief, his lips pressing a kiss upon her forehead. He fervently hoped that they would never have to go through this process again. Something inside him knew that this would not be the last time he would have to remind her of her role, but he hoped the next time would not take four days to accomplish.

With a grim smile, Jareth's eyes narrowed, gazing off into the distance as he considered his next move. While she had given the answer he wanted all along, he had to ensure that she meant what she said. He had to test her.

"Now, Pet," he said quietly, as his hands continued to rub over the smooth flesh of her back. "I have some things I must attend to before we can return to our rooms. Until I return to you, I want you to bathe and rest," Jareth said, casually tossing a crystal into the other corner of the room where it burst, leaving a large wooden tub filled with steaming water. A deft flick of his wrist sent another crystal across the room, leaving a soft cushioned pallet on the floor in its wake. "And should anyone enter this room, I expect you to obey them as you would me. Do you understand? Anything they ask of you, you are to comply."

Sarah looked at him warily, questions burning the tip of her tongue. She saw his eyes narrow and knew he could see the questions on her face, mere moments after she had promised to trust him. Biting her lip, Sarah nodded.

Without another word, Jareth disappeared, leaving Sarah alone once more. In moments she had sunk neck deep into the tub with a blissful sigh. She soaked until her fingers and toes had turned wrinkled and her body smelled of jasmine, before dragging herself from the tub. Her eyes shone brightly when she realized Jareth had left her nothing to wear, the only other thing left being a bottle of scent oil. Pouring some of the oil into her hand she saw that it shimmered, tiny golden flecks suspended within the clear liquid. Sarah spread the glistening oil over her body, smiling at the knowledge that if this was all Jareth left for her, he must be returning for her soon and hopefully they would return to their own rooms – more specifically their bed.

When she had oiled all of her body that she could reach, Sarah lounged on the stuffed pallet.

…_It may not be as plush as our bed, but it is a damn sight more comfortable than that straw mat…._ She chuckled, letting her eyes fall shut, happy inside herself for the first time since the ritual began.

As she lay there, the door to the cell opened. Smiling, Sarah turned to her side, one knee raised as her arm draped over her hip, fingertips lightly grazing her inner thigh. With a sultry purr she looked toward the door then squeaked, grabbing a pillow to cover herself as she scooted back toward the wall.

"F-F-Fionn!" she gasped, emerald eyes wide in shock, as a heated flush filled her face. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I was expecting Jareth and…"

With a wave of his hand Fionn silenced her, the door of the cell shutting silently behind him as he fully entered the cell. Sarah stared at him, a twinge of unrest wrapping its icy fingers around her heart at the dark look Fionn gave her as he crossed the room. Fionn looked briefly at the tub, then made it vanish with a sharp snap of his fingers.

"Stand," he said, his voice rough and firm as he looked at her.

Sarah opened her mouth to protest, but thought better of it and stood, clutching the pillow to her, aware that it didn't hide all of her body, but she was reluctant to part with it.

"Drop the pillow, Sarah," came the quiet command as Fionn stopped in the middle of the room, his arms swathed in black silk, crossing over his chest as he waited for her to comply.

"Look Fionn….if you're looking for Jareth, I'm sure he'll be…."

Fionn cocked his head and looked at her, his eyebrows knitting as he frowned, "That was not a question, Sarah. Drop the pillow. Now," he demanded, his tone dark and foreboding. "Do not make me tell you again."

Feeling her eyes brim with tears once more, Sarah's mind whirled, her heart thundering in her ears as Fionn began to count.

"1…..2….."

Afraid to find out what might happen if he got to three, Sarah shut her eyes tightly and dropped the pillow, the bright flush of heat creeping down her chest as she stood before Jareth's brother naked. Breathing deeply, she tried to remind herself that she had been nude in front of a whole group of people during the ritual, but somehow that was different. She had the potion to blame then. Now she had nothing but her own desire to obey Jareth, and he had ordered her to obey the next person to enter the room as if they were him.

While she had agreed to Jareth's terms, Sarah knew deep down that standing naked before Fionn was just the tip of the iceberg, there was more to come. The question was….how far he would demand that she go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay…this chapter probably threw a lot of readers, but trust me. There is a reason for all of this that will come clear soon enough. In the meantime, you are about to be introduced to DarkFionn, and a bit more Dark Jareth. So hang on tight!


	13. Educating Sarah

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything, I merely borrow Sarah and Jareth for light housework (cuz Jareth looks so darn cute when he's pissed off about having to wear the French maid outfit and it makes my baby daughter giggle).

**WARNING:** Kink themes (well duh! If you've read this far, you should expect that by now).

**AUTHORS WARNING:** While this particular chapter is quite tame compared to other things I have written (positively chaste in fact) **t****he scene that follows this chapter is definitely for MATURE audiences only, so I have cut it out** to protect more 'sensitive' readers, as it pushes the boundaries of everything Sarah has experienced and I have written so far. You may continue the story without reading that scene and you will not lose anything or miss out on anything. However, if you don't mind steamy lemons that smash headlong through the boundaries of what is 'normal' – you will find the 'missing scene' as 'Educating Sarah' in the Labyrinth section of adult fanfiction[dot]net.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay in getting back to my stories. I have been working hard getting my blog up and running, prepping several conference papers, a book chapter and a book proposal – needless to say, writing for 'fun' has taken a backseat to writing for work. :( My stories won't get updated regularly again until summer starts.

* * *

><p><strong>The Ties That Bind Vol. 2<strong>

_**Ch. 13 – Educating Sarah**_

_Recap…._

_Fionn cocked his head and looked at her, his eyebrows knitting as he frowned, "That was not a question, Sarah. Drop the pillow. Now," he demanded, his tone dark and foreboding. "Do not make me tell you again."_

_Feeling her eyes brim with tears once more, Sarah's mind whirled, her heart thundering in her ears as Fionn began to count._

_"1…..2….."_

_Afraid to find out what might happen if he got to three, Sarah shut her eyes tightly and dropped the pillow, the bright flush of heat creeping down her chest as she stood before Jareth's brother naked. Breathing deeply, she tried to remind herself that she had been nude in front of a whole group of people during the ritual, but somehow that was different. She had the potion to blame then. Now she had nothing but her own desire to obey Jareth, and he had ordered her to obey the next person to enter the room as if they were him._

_While she had agreed to Jareth's terms, Sarah knew deep down that standing naked before Fionn was just the tip of the iceberg, there was more to come. The question was….how far he would demand that she go._

Fionn's eyes narrowed as he looked at the raven-haired woman before him. No queen now. No. At this moment in time, in this dark place deep within the Goblin King's castle, she was merely a woman obeying her king's command. He could see the goosebumps race over her flesh at his presence, her green eyes misting with tears as she fought to blink them back. Fionn knew she was made of sterner stuff than she was showing and it fell to him to help her find that strength in preparation for the final trial – after all, as the youngest brother and the only non-landed royalty of the High King's children, he too had to obey his king. As the Goblin King commanded, so must he do.

"Display position," he ordered, his voice low and firm. When Sarah hesitated, he whirled upon her, his hand firmly shoving down on her shoulder until she knelt before him. He watched as her shoulders slumped, the dark waves of her hair falling before her face as she bowed her head.

Without warning Fionn twisted his hand into her hair, roughly pulling her head upward to meet his eyes. He did not wish to hurt her, but knew that he would be failing in his task if he was to go easy on her. Taking a deep breath, Fionn steeled himself to complete the task he had been charged with.

"You know better than this, girl," Fionn snapped, giving her head a shake before releasing her suddenly. "I have seen you at the club in the past," he continued, his eyes flashing darkly at the questioning looking her eyes. "Oh yes. I have seen your posturing at the club. Seen the way you flaunted yourself and challenged those who sought to dominate you," he drawled, his voice sharp and foreboding as it rumbled through the small cell. "I have watched you and I know that you are well versed in what it means to assume the position. So. DO IT!" he roared, letting his voice boom into the room.

Fionn's eyes darkened fiercely as he glared at her, his jaw set tight as his lips formed a grim line. Visibly shaking, Sarah straightened her back, arching slightly as she lifted her head, her eyes lowered but her face open to his gaze. Without a word she knelt back up on her heels, delicate hands clasped behind her back in such a way that her breasts lifted, a most tantalizing offering.

"Knees," he snarled, thrusting the toe of his boot between her knees as they pressed together in front of her, brusquely kicking them apart. "Display means just that, girl! Display yourself and do it properly. If I have to tell you again you will pay the penalty."

Fionn watched as she did as he asked, her cheeks flushing brightly. Ordinarily he would relish the chance to teach this particular lesson about Fae sexuality and sexual mores to one who was unfamiliar with their culture, however in this instance he was keenly aware of just whom he was responsible for teaching and as a result, the pleasure he would normally derive from the experience was going to be difficult to capture.

**~F/S~ ~F/S~ ~F/S~ ~F/S~ ~F/S~ ~F/S~**

Her eyes lowered, Sarah focused on the glossy shine of Fionn's boots as he stood in front of her. She had promised Jareth that she would obey the next person to enter the room, and Fionn was apparently it. Not only that, but he knew what she had promised Jareth. Taking a slow, deep breath, Sarah fought to control the panic that had set in when Fionn demanded she drop the pillow – panic that only increased when he thrust her to her knees then chastised her for not adopting the position properly. Inwardly she cringed, both over the fact that she didn't adopt the position, one she had practiced numerous times at the club (wearing little more than she was now), but also due to the knowledge that Fionn had seen her at the club and witnessed the things she had done in her search for atonement.

She felt her breath shudder as it eased past her lips once more, her chest hitching as she still tried to force herself to relax. If she learned nothing from her time at the club, she had learned that being tense always made things worse. Much. Worse.

Despite the things she had done at the club in her quest for atonement, Sarah never enjoyed having her body on display. It was only by focusing on the pain that was an inherent part of her club play that she could ignore the fact that her body was being examined by others. Yet here in this cell with Fionn, there was nothing to distract her from the fact that she was completely naked before him, her breasts thrust forward and her most intimate folds, that she had so carefully oiled expecting Jareth to be returning for her, were now damp and glistening in the torchlight.

To say that this was not what she was expecting would be an understatement of colossal proportions.

Focusing on his boots, she found that she was holding her breath as Fionn backed away from her. Turning on his heel, he moved toward the wall, the sound of his boots clicking sharply on the stone floor of the cell. When he moved out of her line of sight, Sarah found the urge to turn her head to follow his movements nearly overwhelming, yet somehow she squelched it, knowing that to be caught breaking position would open herself up to possible punishment and she had had enough of that in the previous days with Jareth. This was about obedience. Complete and utter obedience. And she refused to fail.

"I know you are wondering why I am in here instead of Jareth," came Fionn's voice from over her left shoulder. His voice was quiet and calm once more, almost soothing as it washed over her. Sarah tried not to flinch when she felt his hand tenderly moving the hair off her left shoulder to drape the heavy mass over her right, where it hung down, a chestnut waterfall that danced over her exposed chest.

"I can tell by your response that you expected him to be returning for you. But did you not think it odd that he would be returning for you so soon when he instructed you to obey the next person to enter?"

Sarah paused, nibbling her lower lip in confusion. She had been trained by Siobhan in the basic etiquette expected of submissives and knew that when in any position, she was not to speak unless she had permission or had been asked a direct question. While Fionn's question seemed directed at her, Sarah was unsure as it might have been rhetorical. Her hesitation was met with a sharp tug on her hair.

"I expect an answer, girl."

Gulping she swallowed hard, her voice rough as it squeaked past her dry lips, "No, Sir. I didn't think it was odd. I was just glad to be out of the chains."

Sarah shivered as Fionn let go of her hair once more. Remaining still and quiet, she listened as he moved back in front of her, his lithe black leather clad form squatting before her, long limbs seeming to fold in upon themselves effortlessly. A strong hand reached toward her, his leather clad finger tapping the underside of her chin twice. Without a word, Sarah lifted her gaze to his, finding her eyes riveted by his dark countenance.

"I know the past few days have been difficult for you, Sarah," Fionn said, the stern look on his face belied by the soft tone of his voice. "As Jareth has informed you, your obedience is needed and he needs to know that you will obey without question if required. Now, I am here for two reasons. First to teach you a bit more about Fae culture, particularly with regard to issues of sexuality and sexual mores. There are things you need to be prepared for prior to the ball. Secondly, having me teach you these things instead of Jareth will test your obedience while preparing you for your final trial."

Trying to keep her face impassive, Sarah nodded silently at Fionn's words, her mind whirring as she wondered what he meant by teaching her about Fae sexual mores and how teaching her that might test her obedience. As she considered the link between the two, her mind began to conjure images of what Fionn might do to her. Sarah felt her face flush while she shivered at the images that danced within her mind. Jareth promised he wouldn't hurt her, but he never said anything about not loaning her out to others.

She had heard stories of Masters at the club who did just that with their collared submissives. In fact, she knew that Siobhan regularly loaned Max and Sophia out to special guests at the club and she knew from talking to Max that when that happened he was expected to please whomever he was loaned to in any way that he would normally please Siobhan – which meant anything and everything was available to them.

Sarah's blood ran thickly through her veins at the idea that Jareth expected Sarah to obey Fionn should he want sex. Her mind screamed at her to run, shouting about the pain that such an abomination would cause Janae. While her heart ached, her love for Jareth warred with her desire to obey him. Yet, looking at the quiet way Fionn was gazing at her, Sarah felt an odd tugging sensation at the back of her mind, a tug that seemed to reach into her heart and very soul, soothing the warring factions within her.

**~F/S~ ~F/S~ ~F/S~ ~F/S~ ~F/S~ ~F/S~**

Fionn leaned back, stifling a smile when Sarah's face showed that she had just registered just what he might demand of her in testing her obedience to Jareth. With a sly smirk at her wide-green eyes, he rose, casually tossing a dark crystal against the wall in front of her, before gracefully depositing himself in the black leather chair that appeared when the crystal shattered. Settling himself into the chair, Fionn propped his left ankle over his right knee, gloved hands steepled against his lips as he surveyed the young queen before him.

"As you already know, the Fae are a long-lived race. With such long lives, it may be centuries or even millennia before a Fae marries, if ever they do. Just as humans hope to marry for love, so do the Fae. Yet, very few ever find that one person who speaks to their soul. That one person to whom they want to be bound in love for eternity. You and Jareth are in a very lucky minority, Sarah."

Watching Fionn through hooded eyes as she spoke, Sarah nodded, acknowledging his explanation, as she fought the images that her mind thrust upon her.

"Since you have not met many other Fae at this point, you probably don't realize this, but the Fae are vastly sensual creatures. With our expanded lives we spend hundreds of years exploring ways of giving and receiving pleasure. There are few taboos here, Sarah. Gender is not an issue. Having more than one partner at a time is not a problem. And yes, even interspecies intimacies happen, given the number of different races in the Underground," Fionn explained, an elegant hand twisting sinuously to produce a goblet that looked to be carved from a single garnet stone. Pausing to drink deeply from the chalice, Fionn continued, "When you put a number of Fae and other Underground races in the same room, and ply them with music, luscious food and drink, it is inevitable that they will become quite, shall we say… _open_ in their pursuit of pleasure. Usually at events, like the ball that we will all be attending shortly, there will be specific rooms set aside for the pursuit of pleasure. However, these rooms are not set aside for individual couples, Sarah. They are rooms for anyone who wishes to engage in whatever pleasures of the flesh they seek. There are usually rooms for quiet intimacy, rooms for those who wish to savor more than one partner at a time, and even rooms geared toward those who prefer to indulge in both pleasure and pain – although those rooms tend to be less full than the others. Frequently there are also rooms geared toward genders – that is, rooms in which only men or women are permitted."

Fionn bit back a chuckle as Sarah's eyes widened, her lips parting as if she wanted to speak.

"Yes, girl. In your world you might call it Bacchanalian or hedonistic. However here, what you would term an 'orgy' is merely a form of entertainment and, in the case of formal balls and parties, a chance to create powerful allies through pleasure," Fionn laughed softly as Sarah blushed deeply, then frowned. Seeing the frown creep into her emerald eyes, Fionn sighed, knowing that this is where the lesson would get tricky.

"You have to understand something Sarah. For the Fae, sex and love are not mutually exclusive. Sex is a matter of seeking and or giving pleasure. Love need not enter in to things. In fact, as I mentioned earlier, since many Fae never truly know love, it would be silly to equate sex with love, as that would result in years and years without knowing pleasure.

"Now, had you been born Fae, you too would have indulged in the pleasurable pursuits available here, while ever you were single. That said, many married couples enjoy the pleasures of other partners at these events. Every queen in the Underground is under the authority to their own husband, as that is the very nature of the monarchies here – queens have power, but their power is not absolute. They bow to the authority of their husband and king. Yet, both kings and queens may participate in these pleasures at our social events. Frequently, the pairings are negotiated in advance, or else they partner with those who are in some way specially aligned with their throne – advisors, allies and such."

Fionn took another long drought of his drink as he watched Sarah's expression. Jareth would be pleased that she kept her face neutral, although Fionn could see the warring emotions flashing behind her eyes as she tried to grasp everything he was telling her.

"You however, will not be allowed that freedom. That is something you must understand. Jareth is a jealous lover. You belong to him and him alone. You will only ever be allowed to be seen, touched or even pleasured by those he trusts and only with his permission. To attempt otherwise would be," Fionn paused, his lips pursed as his eyes narrowed darkly, "Unthinkable and most unwise."

"But I would never…" Sarah began in protest, her eyes wide with righteous indignation.

"Hush, girl!" ordered Fionn, his voice steely and cold as he glared at her. "When I want your opinion, I'll give it to you," he snapped, placing both feet on the floor and leaning over, his dark eyes pinning her in place until her eyes lowered to his boots once more.

"You think you would never wish to be with another, Sarah. That is your humanity speaking. However, you are more Fae than human now and I promise you, whether you believe me or not, that when you are witness to the pleasures on display, you will find yourself longing to join in. And as long as you seek Jareth's permission, you might be surprised what he will allow. As I am sure you will hear once we reach the court of the High King prior to the ball, Jareth and myself have quite a reputation when it comes to these events. We are both jealous lovers, but can be quite… open should the mood strike."

Cowed, Sarah nodded silently, a slight scowl coloring her fair features. Fionn recognized that look as a woman for who jealousy was a new feeling. He knew that her feelings for Jareth were strong, but also knew that she would hear many things about Jareth's past exploits once they arrived at court. She needed to be prepared.

Leaning back into his chair, Fionn chuckled inwardly as her eyes were drawn to his hands, which were deftly unbuttoning his shirt before sliding it from his shoulders, baring his chest. He listened intently as Sarah's breathing faltered, her face flushing pink once more as she watched his movements, before quickly looking down. Her reaction wasn't unexpected, he hadn't expected her to look at his bare chest with unabashed interest, but her seeming shyness would make his job that much more difficult if he was to prepare her adequately for what was coming.

"While you may not see yourself wanting to enjoy the pleasures of another, that does not mean that Jareth will not want to demonstrate just how passionate and responsive you are. While the Fae are known for seeking pleasures of the flesh, Fae women are reserved in their responses. They seek pleasure in all its many forms, but they can seem cold, even when in the throes of passions embrace. Therefore, as a former mortal who still responds as a mortal to pleasure, you are something of a novelty. I can assure you that at some point, Jareth _will_ want to show off your delightful responses to stimulation. And, while you have played around with at the club in the past, being on display at a formal Fae social event is somewhat different. Should you balk at obeying Jareth's whim, he would lose face and that could have disastrous effects upon trade, alliances, even his position within the High Court. So you must learn to focus – focus on why you are obeying and on your body, ignoring everything else," Fionn continued, pausing only when Sarah peered at him quizzically.

At her puzzled expression, Fionn smiled, sharp teeth peeking from behind thin lips as he looked at her. Now, the lesson would truly begin.

**~F/S~ ~F/S~ ~F/S~ ~F/S~ ~F/S~ ~F/S~**

The more Sarah heard about formal Fae social events, the less she wanted to attend one – particularly her own wedding ball. True, she had attended Club Libertine and found herself on display there, but it was about pain and atonement, not pleasure. The idea of being publically seen giving or receiving that kind of pleasure made her belly flip, yet deep down she knew that the butterflies were not only from fear, but curiosity tinged with a faint aura of desire.

As Fionn smiled at her, Sarah felt goosebumps dance over her skin, the flesh tightening and tingling under his gaze. His smile while genuine, held a hint of a predatory smirk. A smirk that made Sarah's mind freeze as she remembered her promise to obey. While Fionn kept talking, Sarah had found herself lulled into believing that all he planned to do was talk to her, explaining things to her. However, the way his eyes seemed to darken as he looked at her, his gaze taking on an almost tangible quality as it slid down her body, made her realize that the time for talking was nearly at an end, while the time for obedience was rapidly approaching.

Tiny pearl teeth began to worry her lower lip as Sarah's heart began to thud loudly in her ears, the blood pulsing through her in a heated rush as she waited for the order she felt sure was soon to come. Then it did.

"Pleasure yourself," came the quiet command.

Sarah's eyes widened, searching Fionn's face as the question rose unbidden to her lips, "What?"

Fionn's chuckled wickedly, a sculptured eyebrow raising as he watched her response.

"Don't play coy, girl. You are no blushing virgin, my brother saw to that. And prior to his taking you in hand, I feel quite certain that you were quite capable of seeing to your own pleasure. So, get on with it. Show me how you would pleasure yourself," Fionn replied, the tip of his tongue wrapping around his teeth as he watched the conflict play out over her face.

At her hesitation, Fionn's face smile darkened. "Shut your eyes and focus on obeying and your own body. Ignore everything else," he instructed, his voice dropping deeper, yet seeming to burrow into her head.

Taking a deep breath, Sarah leaned back on her heels and shut her eyes. Slowly her hands slide from their position behind her back, gently grazing the flesh of her hips as she brought them in front of her. Her eyes shut against Fionn's careful gaze, Sarah ran her finger tips over her body, easing them lower until they hovered a mere hairsbreadth over the most sensitive flesh of her body. Then she paused, her mind's eye flashing an image of Fionn watching her intently, an image that made the heated flush burn once more in her cheeks.

"Focus," came the sharp command, echoing inside her head as she tried to force her hands to obey.

Sarah gasped in surprise when strong hands, no longer gloved in leather, gripped her hips, lifting her so that she was kneeling up. The gasp turned to a whimper as she felt Fionn slide in behind her, his knees sliding between her thighs, forcing them further outward. Shivering, she allowed him to pull her back into his body, finding herself perched upon his leather-clad thighs as he knelt behind her, her thighs splayed wide as her back was cradled against his chest.

Fionn's voice was quiet yet firm as he whispered in her ear, "Focus, girl. Not on who is touching you, but the feeling of it and your desire to please Jareth. Focus only on those and shut everything else out. Only in that will you be able to truly give yourself over to the pleasure and trust me, _that_ will please Jareth."

No other words were spoken as Fionn entwined his fingers with Sarah's own, still hanging where they had paused moments before. Slowly he moved her hands, wrapped within his, the multitude of fingertips grazing over her oil-slicked flesh as he steered their joined hands lower, sliding effortlessly over the slippery folds. Blushing deeply, Sarah bit back a moan at the sensation, the sound choking in her throat.

"No, Sarah," came the gentle reprimand, "Don't restrain yourself. Let yourself feel it all. Experience everything and most importantly, react. If Jareth were here, would you stifle yourself?"

Feeling her face burn hotly, Sarah shook her head. "No," she whispered, embarrassed by the breathy quality of her voice.

"So don't restrain yourself now. Give me everything. Every movement and sound. Let yourself go."

And with that Sarah gave in. Gave in to her promise to Jareth. Gave in to the feel of Fionn behind her and around her. Gave in to the sensations that coursed swiftly through her body, as her hands were guided by his. Eyes closed she turned herself over to the pleasurable urges and with a breathless cry found a freedom she never expected, in the arms of the last person she expected.

Collapsing against Fionn's chest, panting and covered in a fine sheen of sweat, Sarah chuckled.

"And just what is so funny, girl?" he demanded, a bemused tone in his voice as his strong hands released hers to slide up her body. Gliding over her damp skin, his hands lightly grazed the underside of her breasts, eliciting a quiet sigh amidst the continued giggle from Sarah, rather than the flinch she would have given when he started the lesson. Sarah giggled further at the desire to grumble that tugged at her when Fionn's hands slid around her sides to knead at the muscles of her back as he gently slid her from his thighs until she was once more kneeling on the stone floor of the cell. Watching Fionn return to lounge casually in his chair, Sarah found herself smiling cheekily at him, "The one lesson I learned in the Labyrinth – don't take anything for granted."

"Indeed," came the amused response followed closely by the next order, one that no longer frightened her or took her by surprise...

"Pleasure yourself, girl."

So she did.

**~F/S~ ~F/S~ ~F/S~ ~F/S~ ~F/S~ ~F/S~**

**AUTHOR's NOTE: ** The scene that follows this chapter is definitely for MATURE audiences only, so I have cut it out to protect more 'sensitive' readers, as it pushes the boundaries of everything Sarah has experienced and I have written so far. However, if you don't mind steamy lemons that smash headlong through the boundaries of what is 'normal' – however, if you don't mind steamy lemons that smash headlong through the boundaries of what is 'normal' – you will find the 'missing scene' as 'Educating Sarah' in the Labyrinth section of adult fanfiction[dot]net.


	14. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**(BLOG URL UPDATE... 06/11/12)**

There is a rumor going around that Fanfiction is going to start policing stories – which, as my regular readers will know, means that many of my stories will be likely to be removed and I may shortly be banned. In anticipation of that, I am letting readers know where to look for all updates to my stories:

1. I have started a labyfanfic blog for my stories – but I'll happily post stories from other people as well! Go to labycrystalcave [DOT] blogspot [DOT] com I haven't started adding stories to the blog yet, but will start that after June 14th.

2. I will post my 'adult' stories over on adultfanfiction(DOT)net I don't like that site because no one ever reviews tho, and I am a complete 'feedback slut'.

3. I also will start migrating my stories over to the deviantart site. My nick over there is HachimansKitsune too.

4. You can also find me on tumblr using the nickname – cheekygeek

Anyhoo...I plan to continue posting here until they kick me off - so for those watching my stories, you'll get updates here soon (for 13th Rider at least). :)


	15. Update

Just a quick note to say that I will be updating my main stories (_Thirteenth Rider_ and _Ties That Bind Vol. 2_) soon. I will also be finishing _Mistletoe Magic._

Please be patient with me as I have to find my 'fanfic' writing groove again, since I am VERY out-of-practice. I've spent the last year frantically doing academic research for my job, and I am losing my job anyway...So...I'm going to spend the next few weeks doing writing for FUN. :)

Thank you for the lovely reviews and messages.

Good things are coming soon.

Kit


End file.
